


Just V.

by MissKovenMoonshadow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nero is awkward, Nico thirsting after Lady because why not, Nightmares, Unresolved Emotional Tension, V wants to be his own person, Vergil and Dante are still on vacation down south, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKovenMoonshadow/pseuds/MissKovenMoonshadow
Summary: Nero never expected to see V again...at least not a year later, in a random city, being attacked by demons sent by some witch who wanted V for unknown reasons.He was also never expecting to have to deal with the emotions he felt towards the man again.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a muggy, foggy summer night, one of those nights where a faint mist of rain made it decidedly uncomfortable to be outside. Street lights were the only source of illumination, casting eerie islands of light in the sea of darkness.

 A figure, clad in a soaked hoodie and torn jeans despite the heat, stopped in one of these circles, resting a hand on the damp metal post. The street was silent, almost unnaturally so. Even the rows of cookie cutter houses were quiet. No dog barks, not the scratchy sound of a plastic bag being dragged across the road by the wind, nothing. 

 “Still think we’re being followed?” a voice asked from overhead. In the silence, the flutter of wings from overhead was almost too loud.

“It would be foolish to assume that our pursuer has given up so easily.”

“Geeze, all this stress is gonna make me start to molt. You couldn’t have just lied to me?” a flash of blue zipped past in the corner of the man’s eye, “’Don’t worry Griffon, we’re totally fine and we can just find another bridge to sleep under tonight. Again.’”

 “I’m a practical man, you know that,” the figure smirked under the shadow of his hood.

 “Whatever V, it’s not like any robber is gonna get away with a whole lot anyway,” Griffon snickered best he could, for being a bird, “Remember the look on that guy’s face when Shadow jumped him?”  
  
“It was difficult to forget,” V replied, looking around briefly before pressing on into the almost viscous blackness. The underside of Griffon's glittering blue wings almost seemed to glow, casting a minuscule amount of light. It wasn't really as efficient as, say, a flashlight, but it was enough to comfort his human companion. 

V gave thought to summoning Shadow but concluded that, regardless of how void of life the street seemed, it would be unwise to let a giant black leopard wander around a residential area. Griffon could at least make himself scarce in a hurry.

 “So, regretting throwing out those shoes you stole yet?” Griffon swept past, patrolling the areas outside of V’s line of sight.

“It’s only wet out, I’ll worry about decent footwear later,” V was trying his best to ignore the gravel digging into the soles of his feet.

Living on the streets was far from ideal. After wearing holes in the boots he'd worn all winter, he’d stolen a pair of shoes off a sleeping drunk. In hindsight, those boots were also probably too big for their original owner. V had thrown them out earlier that night, tired of the multiple blisters that had formed over the last few days. Besides, it was far easier to move stealthily barefoot.

V had become aware of his stalker right as the sun had started to set, shapes darting behind corners, footsteps, the usual. This feeling only got worse once he wandered onto an empty street. Griffon had been keeping his eyes peeled while gliding around. Perhaps that was why nothing had happened yet, but then again, a bird the size of a large housecat would deter anyone with a modicum of self-preservation.

Just as V reached the next pool of light, he felt an unpleasant icy chill skitter up his spine. He spun around in time to see someone, or something, duck behind a car.

 “You saw that right? I’m not crazy right?” Griffon said in a high-pitched whisper.

 “No there’s definitely something there,” V swallowed.

  _Not a stray animal, no_ , he thought,  _Too big. Demon? Human?_

 He didn’t feel like sticking around to find out.

 Even with his personal demons, he felt totally helpless and he had felt like that since had inexplicably…woken up again roughly a year prior.

 Trying to keep cool, he turned and started walking briskly down the street. As soon as he heard a second set of footsteps, he banked a hard right, vaulting over a waist high brick wall and into someone’s yard.

 “Hey, hey! Watch yourself!” Griffon squawked, flapping after him, “I ain’t helping you if there’s some mutt in there!”

 He ducked around the back of the house, carefully and quietly as a cat. His foot accidentally nudged against a broken flowerpot, spilling out some of the leftover dirt and a rusted spade. The clatter of the clay pot made him jump a little and he froze for a moment, holding his breath, hoping no one else heard that. When silence answered, he let out a slow sigh of relief. The spade caught his eye and he knelt down to grab it. 

 “This isn’t the time for gardening you dip!” Griffon snapped as V picked up the spade.

 “I’m aware of that. This is no sword but…” he held up the spade, “It’ll do.”

 V snuck over to the back gate, undoing the latch and slipping out onto a slick brick walkway lined with well-tended tulips and an array of decorative gnomes.

 “Maybe you could lob one of those ugly things at our new friend,” Griffon commented as the two exited onto the opposite street.

 “Uh, by the way, where are we going exactly?”

 “Somewhere with lots of people,” V said, tightening his grip on the spade’s handle.

 “That’ll deter him, I’m sure,” Griffon said sarcastically. V ignored that comment and started down the street at a brisk pace.

  _Oh yeah, totally inconspicuous,_ he thought wryly. Oddly this street felt safer, possibly because of the presence of passing cars. Maybe the stalker didn’t feel like attracting attention from human witnesses, even though V himself stuck out like a sore thumb. He prayed no one was going to look out their window and then feel compelled to call the cops about some weird shoeless man carrying a rusty gardening spade and accompanied by a giant bird.

 A loud, almost electronic sounding  _crack_  made him jump and instinctively turn around. He watched in horror as, one by one, the street lamps didn’t just  _go out_ , but rather exploded in a shower of red sparks.

 “V, you’re seeing this right? Right?!” Griffon spluttered, “That ain’t normal!”

 V didn’t say anything, choosing to save his breath for running. Giving up on any attempt at subtly, he summoned Shadow from the dark patterns on his skin. No cat appeared though, rather a mass of black sand formed under his feet. It had taken considerable practice without his cane to keep his balance. The first few attempts had resulted in a bruised ego, skinned hands, and a bloody nose, it hadn’t helped that Griffon laughed so hard he had been unable to stay airborne.

 Hopefully his slowly rising panic didn’t throw him off. Shadow could only do so much in that form, after all. He threw down his hood and looked behind him one more time to see the rapidly approaching darkness.

 “I still don’t see anything!” Griffon yelled, “What the hell is that?! What the hell, what the hell-?!”

 “Stop talking, start running!”

 “You don’t have to tell me twice!”

 V could practically feel the presence breathing down the back of his neck. His skin crawled. He yearned to summon Nightmare so that the gargantuan beast could strike down the predator chasing him but doing that would only delay their escape.

 “By the way, V; I don’t suppose you have a  _better_  idea of where we’re running too?!”

 “Away from here, obviously,” V replied, narrowly swerving to avoid a car left idling in the street.

 “Yeah, no shit, Sherlock!” Griffon shouted, “I meant if you had an exact idea!”

 “The boulevard,” V said, “There are people there, it would be too much of a risk to attack us in the open.”

 “Unless they just don’t give a damn.”

 Griffon had a point, but that was the best V had at the moment. Any attempt to hide would be pointless, especially in this area.

 The main streets would still be bustling at this hour, not to mention the promise of safety under the sea of neon lights. His stalker could destroy as many streetlights as it wanted, no way it could douse all the signs advertising shops, hotels and clubs.

 V disliked being out on those streets at night, largely because of the noise, but he would be more than happy to make an exception right this very moment.

 “Come on, come on!” Griffon swore as one of the lights that was dangerously close to them exploded.

 “Shit, he’s catching up!”

 “I know,” V hissed through clenched teeth.

 “I don’t know how you feel, but I don’t feel like dying  _again_!”

 “I know!” V snapped back. Unfortunately, losing his temper at Griffon had caused him to lose all focus on the road and properly directing Shadow. The momentum of the abrupt stop sent him sprawling, hands and knees grating against the asphalt, pain shooting up his arms and legs. He tried to ignore it as he struggled to get back up. He tried to use Shadow, who had darted over to assist, as leverage.

 “Good job, you klutz, come on!” Griffon grabbed him by the back of his sweatshirt and helped him up all the way.

 Overhead, the streetlight exploded, showering all three of them with sparks and glass.

  _This is it. This is how I really go_ , V thought, shielding his face with his arm,  _On an empty street, in the dark, by some unseen monstrosity…_

 “Back off, you lamp smashing freakazoid!” Griffon lunged forward with an accompanying explosion of purple lightning. For a second, V saw the thing chasing them, but he still couldn’t quite tell  _exactly_  what it was supposed to be. It was man sized but he figured the changes of it being human were slim, given what it was doing.

 Griffon probably didn’t do a lot of damage but his sudden retaliation had been enough to startle the thing and give V a chance to bolt, Shadow hot on his heels.

 “Come on, we’re almost there!”

 Sure enough, the flashing lights of passing traffic and the buzz of people talking was just up ahead. Shadow quickly melted away, returning to the tendrils of ink on V’s skin. They barely managed to get into an alley leading on to the main street before the last of the streetlights were doused behind him.

 Just like that, it was over. V could barely hear Griffon’s flapping wings over the thundering of his heart and his ragged breathing.

 “Ho-lee shit, that was close,” Griffon said as he landed on the edge of a nearby dumpster.

 “You were closer than I, did you get a good look at it?” V inquired, trying to wipe the dirt and gravel embedded in his palms off on to his pants. The spade must have slipped from his grasp when he took his fall, somewhat to his disappointment. Oh well.

 “It was a guy in a mysterious hood, that was it but…”

 “But?”

 “Well it kinda look liked there were other things stuffed into the robe, like uh…” Griffon flapped his wings as he thought, “Like…a buncha guys stuffed in a sack.”

 V frowned. Griffon’s feathers bristled.

 “Look Shakespeare, I’m not you.”

 “Was it a demon, you think?”

 “Dunno, either it was some ugly ass demon or three dwarves in a trench coat.”

 “Not three demon dwarves in a trench coat?”

 “Could’ve been that too.”

 V walked past the dumpster, being mindful of any discarded glass. Griffon disappeared up towards the roof of the buildings, far enough to be out of sight but close enough he could swoop down in a snap if needed.

 V grimaced as he rolled up the sleeves of his sweatshirt, the fabric rubbing painfully against his skinned hands and forearms. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, pain from a sizable gash on his foot decided to make itself known, thus making walking both difficult and undesirable. He didn’t want to think about the dirty and grime that was getting into the wound.

 The sounds and smells of the boulevard assaulted his senses, along with the bitter scent of cigarette smoke wafting from a group of teenagers huddle around the entry of the alley near the main street.

 They watched him warily as he limped past and he gave them a somewhat bitter smile.

 “I hope none of you have any intent of going down that street,” he said, jerking his head towards the opposite end of the alley.

 A young man with gauges in his ears the size of quarters snickered, “Why? Some psycho hangin’ around in the dark?”

 “Perhaps,” V smirked. The young man narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn’t say anything else. Given V’s disheveled appearance, it wasn’t that much of a leap to assume they probably thought  _he_  was the aforementioned psycho. And if he still had that rusted spade, well…

 “The streetlights burned out, it would be unwise to wander that way in the dark.”

 One of the girls, who had been staring down the alley, looked back at him, “What, did they all go out at once?”

 “Must’ve been some kind of power outage,” another boy said, tossing his cigarette into a nearby puddle.

 “Whatever,” the girl shrugged stiffly.

 “Yeah, yeah,” the boy who had spoken first said with a snort. They probably weren’t taking him seriously in the slightest, however the girls all looked pretty spooked. None of them spoke up though.

 V didn’t say anything more, nodded, and slipped out onto the street.

 The smells wafting from the food stalls made his mouth water. He hadn’t had a real meal in two days and he had been too busy dodging his stalker for most of the evening. The primary issue, however, was that V had no money and had been either eating in soup kitchens or swiping food out of minimarts. Thievery was beneath him but even he needed to eat.

 People gave him weird looks as he limped past, but thus far it felt like his pursuer had given up…for now. Crowded street or no, it hadn’t been brazen enough to chase him down a residential street while blowing up lights for nothing.

 “Nice tats,” a woman in a snakeskin jacket said as she passed. She gave him a ‘come hither’ look, which V just ignored and kept walking despite the string of insults that followed.

  _So V, now what?_  Griffon asked in his head.

 “I don’t know”, he muttered, lowering his head and putting his hands in his pockets.

  _Phew, that’s never a good sign. Guess no bridges for us tonight, eh?_

 “Sleeping anywhere right now would be foolish,” V side-stepped to avoid a man passing on a skateboard. Truth be told, he was sore and exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but sleeping out in the open was too risky (for obvious reasons) and seeking solace in a shelter would only put them in cramped quarters with people ignorant of his situation. He disliked the idea of dragging people into his messes, especially considering the last time…

  _I would suggest going to the cops but they’d probably just think you’d lost your head_ , Griffon interrupted his train of thought.

 “Maybe, but there’s a small amount of safety that comes with that plan.”

  _How small_?

 “If it’s a demon? Abysmally so.”

  _A human_?

 “Slightly higher but not by much,” V sighed again, “I do not believe that trick with the lights was a manmade phenomenon.”

  _At least the cops have guns._

 “Are you suggesting I’m incapable of defending myself?”

  _V…no offense but without me, Shadow and the Big Guy, you’d be smeared all up and down that street. Gardening tools or no._

 The thought made his stomach churn.

  _Er, sorry_ , Griffon must have sensed his discomfort.

 “No, you’re absolutely correct,” V laughed nervously, “I’m quite hopeless without you.”

 Griffon was silent for a moment,  _You’re doing better than you were. I mean, now that you’re not falling apart and all that._

 “Yes…it is…nice.”

 V was curbing his optimism. He dreaded the day he would wake up and his flesh would begin to flake off and crack, like the pages of an ancient book. So far, nothing of the sort had happened and Griffon had told him multiple times to stop worrying about it.

 It had been nearly a year and V’s mind was far from at ease, tonight’s little adventure did little to calm his nerves. No doubt his familiars were feeling his anxiety, but they didn’t admit it.

 V rounded the street corner and Griffon fluttered down closer, safe now that there was no foot traffic.

 “I think our new friend is gone,” the bird said.

 “He’s not blowing up lights for the time being,” V noted.

 “I  _meant_  that I don’t see any weird hooded figures anymore.”

 “I know that’s what you meant.”

 “Don’t be a smartass,” Griffon made an attempt to peck at his head but missed as V ducked out of the way.

 “Do you think we’ll be safe to sleep tonight?” Griffon recovered from his failed attack and chased after V.

 “ _That_  I am unsure of,” V admitted, “Just because he’s given up now doesn’t me he won’t attempt another attack soon.”

 “ _Soon_. As in  _tomorrow_. Maybe we can get outta dodge before then.”

 “With what money, pray tell?”

 “Eh, shaddup. I’m sure we can hitchhike. It’s not like you’re the most threatening person to find on the side of the road,” Griffon puffed his feathers, “And anyone who tries anything funny will regret it!”

 V smiled, “Remind me to steal someone’s shoes tomorrow.”

 “Preferably in your size this time,” Griffon snickered as V looked down at his bloodied, filthy feet.

 “Point taken,” he chuckled.

 A small gaggle of girls approached, and Griffon quickly flew off, V dropped his gaze to the sidewalk. Just as the girl passed, he felt a gust of cold air against the back of his neck. His head snapped up. None of the girls were paying him any special attention…at least, at first glance. He caught the eye of a black-haired girl in the back who had been observing him until he looked up. V could’ve sworn her eyes flashed yellow, but she quickly averted her gaze and kept on walking with her friends.

 The temperature felt like it had dropped substantially for a night which, up until now, had been warm and humid.

 “Griffon…” he hissed nervously.

 “Is it me or is it colder now?” the bird asked.

 “You didn’t see anything?”

 “Apart from those broads? Nope.”

 V didn’t like that. He half expected Griffon to make some sort of joke about him being too paranoid, but it seemed the demon was just as much on edge as he was.

 “Let’s get moving,” V said, Griffon nodded in agreement. Just as he was about to turn to leave, V felt a painfully cold stab in his foot. He looked down, seeing a sheet of frost forming on the sidewalk that was slowly starting to inch up his leg. He jumped away, no doubt tearing some of his skin. The frost continued to chase after him. 

 “Oh, now they’re not even  _trying_  to be subtle about it,” Griffon noted, flying backwards.

 There was one problem; V still had no idea where it was coming from and he was reluctant to have Griffon leave his side to find out.

 Shadow materialized next to him and he put his hand on her back in an attempt to calm himself down. Panicking would get him nowhere.

 There was a scuttling noise from…overhead. Soon a creature that resembled a spider descended the wall of the nearest building, sheets of frost forming under its thin legs.

 “Oh great, bugs,” Griffon huffed.

 “Not just bugs,” V said, stepping back while Shadow moved in front of him, snarling at the approaching creature, “Demon pests more like.”

 V felt something icy ooze onto his shoulder. He immediately scrambled backwards before another spider landed right where he had been standing. It clicked at him and hissed, raising its front legs to attack.

 However, it hadn’t noticed Shadow behind it, who immediately pounced onto its back, sinking her claws and teeth into the spider’s head. V grimaced at the sickeningly wet crunching sound but used the distraction to quickly look around for a weapon of some kind. He spotted a simple rebar jutting out of a nearby trashcan and he rushed over and grabbed it. Not his cane, but it would do nicely for now.

 He returned to Shadow, the spider now laying there twitching and gurgling. V raised the rebar and drove it into the spiders already broken head, finishing it off completely.

 “Not to rain on your parade but we’ve got company!” Griffon yelped as more and more spiders appeared, some even forcing their way through a nearby manhole cover.

 “It’s a good thing I’m not afraid of spiders then,” V snapped his fingers.

 In a flash, his remaining tattoos had melted away and his hair went from inky black to silver. There was also a considerably explosion as the last of his familiars, the hulking golem Nightmare, quite literally came crashing onto the battlefield.

 Some of the spiders were flung backwards, others were just flattened under Nightmare’s considerable mass. Nightmare swung his thick arms and knocked even more of the spiders away from V while Griffon and Shadow tore into the others. V was careful from the distance he observed the battle, as he usually did.

 Griffon was cackling wildly as he dished out some nasty electric shocks to the spiders, turning them into charred shells that V could easily skewer with the rebar. It was good for his companions to be out and stretching their limbs, letting their powers run rampant. He tried to keep his head low during his travels, and picking fights with demons would attract too much attention. Unless it was a necessity, a fight for survival, it was better to escape and live to fight another day. Right now, however, that latter option was completely off the table. 

 V went to stab another crippled spider but was struck by an awful, tight pain in his chest. He collapsed to his knees, coughing violently and wheezing. Grabbing at his chest, he fell back best he could and hurriedly dismissed Nightmare before it got any worse.   
 “Shadow!” he called out before being struck by another coughing fit, blood speckling the hand he used to cover his mouth. The large cat used the spider she had been mauling as a sort of stepping stool to launch herself over to him.

 “Geeze, still can’t handle bringing out the big guy, huh?”

 V draped his arm over Shadow’s back and glared up at the bird. He tried to retort something but just ended up coughing again.

 The spiders hadn’t lightened their assault. In fact, V was sure their number had increased. Between Shadow and Griffon, there was no way they could handle this. V’s body refused to work and he was starting to get dizzy. Shadow was the only reason he wasn’t laying face first on the pavement.

 “Come on, V! I don’t want to be spider food!” Griffon said desperately as he set off a ball of lightning to deter some of the spiders that were getting too close.

 Shadow was doing her best to guide V away, despite his struggling. V yelped as Shadow grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started dragging him down the street like a dead gazelle.

 “Get up and walk! Come on! Move, move, move!” Griffon squawked.

 V went to try and push himself up but before he could, one of the spiders used some sort of ice attack that created a sizable spike that went straight through his thigh, bringing their escape to a screeching halt. Between that and the constriction in his chest, it was a small miracle he didn’t black out.

 “Oh no!” Griffon cried.

 Shadow snarled at the spiders again but it almost seemed like they could sense the growing panic in their prey.

 V was sure this was it, he and Shadow and Griffon were spider food, they would die slowly, ensnared in a web of frost-

 His decidedly pessimistic thoughts were interrupted by the screech of tires. His head whipped around in time to see a van come barreling down the street.

 The van streaked past at an almost ludicrous speed but V recognized the blazing blue neon sign on the side, blurred as it was. The van plowed over several of the spiders, who were just as startled as he was and trying to get out of the way. It skidded to a stop on top of some of the spiders that failed to escape. One of the stragglers attempted to climb onto the van, but the door slammed open, crushing it against the side, followed by a familiar boisterous voice shouting “Let’s rock!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have original projects I should be working on," said I.  
> "Nay," my brain decreed, "Ye shall work on this fanfiction."
> 
> Critiques and criticism welcome.  
> EDIT: Fixed spacing issues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead, apparently I'm really bad at making my chapter lengths consistent. I know it's unusual to kind of 'spam post' chapters but I've got a considerable amount of this typed up already. I'll attempt to space things out a bit more after this, I just figured it would be worthwhile to post the first two chapters.

 “Oi, you tryin’ to get yer head knocked off by a passing pole?”

Nero blinked and glanced over his shoulder at the woman behind the steering wheel. Nico was giving him the side-eye.

 “Nah, I just like breathing is all,” Nero sat back in the seat and crossed his arms.

“Yah can breathe just fine, wimp,” the mechanic quipped, balancing a cigarette between her teeth.

“Whatever,” he frowned, “Don’t you ever get tired of those things?”

Using her index and middle finger to take the cigarette out of her mouth so she could exhale a cloud of smoke into the already stuffy van, Nico glanced at him and smirked.

“Naw, it’s cause’ I know it pisses you off.”

Nero glared at her as she laughed loudly and somewhat nasally.

“C’mon, you’ve been a real stick-in-the-mud the last few months,” Nico tapped some of the ash off the end of her cigarette into the makeshift ashtray on the dashboard, “I’m only yankin’ yer chain.”

Nero sighed and sank lower into his seat, wishing it would just swallow him whole. When he didn’t immediately respond, Nico sighed too.

“Still thinkin’ about Kyrie?”

Nero immediately bristled and clenched his teeth. He tightened his arms and looked out the window again.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Can we not talk about this?”

Nico snorted, “Don’t go given’ me that, you’ve been avoiding it since-“

“Since what?” Nero snapped.

“Since she dumped your ass.”

“She didn’t ‘dump my ass’,” Nero said hotly, swiveling to glare at her, “We’re just…taking a break because of work, is all.”

“Spin it all you want, Big Shot. She dumped you,” Nico was unphased by Nero’s stare, although her tone softened a little as she continued, “Look, I know it’s been hard  
on yah, on both of yah.”

Nero didn’t say anything, so she continued after taking another drag on her cigarette.

“But yah can’t let it affect your work, yah know?”

“This work is the reason it’s been hard on her,” Nero grimaced.

“Take that up with Dante when he gets back from his vacation.”  
  
Nico had a point. The primary reason his relationship with Kyrie had become so painfully strained was because of his rather abrupt promotion to the sole proprietor of Devil May Cry. Dante had left a sizable amount of problems, most of them money related. Luckily, Lady and Trish had decided not to level their financial grudges towards Dante at him (whether out of pity or because he simply wasn’t the legendary devil hunter, he wasn’t sure), but there was still a hefty amount of debts and bills that needed to be paid.

Morrison had tried his best to help get Nero and Nico on their feet in the city at the main shop. As a thanks for taking over several of Dante’s abandoned jobs, he’d   
purchased the building next door so Nico could outfit it as a garage. Nero had suggested Kyrie move in to an apartment in the city and had already started looking around for her, and if that didn’t work, sharing space in the office wouldn’t be too terrible.

His high hopes wavered somewhat as Morrison (and to a lesser extent, Lady) kept bringing him job after job, some of which had required several days to complete. Nero tried his best to stay in touch with Kyrie, but his phone calls could only do so much. On the off chance he and Nico managed to get over to see her, Nero was usually far too exhausted to do, well, anything. Even eating felt like too much of a hassle. As glad as he was to see her smiling face, it always felt like it was gone too soon and she’d be waving them off the next morning. The weekends Nero promised never happened, so he just gave up on that angle.

The girls had tried their best to be supportive, Trish even offering to drive over to pick her up while Patty offered her a place to sleep. Kyrie always declined. Never out of spite, she had work too, being the saint she was tending to the orphans in Fortuna and Nero respected that.

Arguably she didn’t need the money he sent her after every job, given she was living off their family’s considerable inheritance (which Nero refused to touch, vowing every last penny would go to her). Nico teased him about it until eventually it became a lecture about ‘wastin’ much needed cash’. Nero was never entirely sure if Nico had actually called Kyrie (he imagined she had) but she had sent back the money from the latest job and told Nero he needed to support on supporting himself.

It was a kind response, firm but kind, and yet somehow…it hurt. Nero couldn’t explain why it hurt, it was a rejection of sorts but he knew Kyrie would never do anything with malicious intent. There wasn’t a cruel bone in her body. Nico and Lady had knocked him out of his funk by telling him something along the lines of “She’s a big girl and you’re a big boy! Take care of yourself!”

Patty had offered the suggestion of sending gifts, however, Nero always felt that was too tacky and materialistic. Not to mention Nico would no doubt chew him out for wasting money. He had also given thought to just shutting down the office and reopening closer to Kyrie, but he didn’t have the nerve to tell anyone that.

In all honesty, he liked the original office, he liked having Lady, Trish and even Patty around…but he yearned to have Kyrie at his side again.

* * *

 

  ** _Four months ago..._**

_“Nero, I think we need to talk.”_

_Ah, there were six words every man on the planet dreaded hearing. Luckily Nico was out of the room so there wasn’t a childish taunt following it._

_Nero sucked in a breath and put a smile on his face as he shut off the faucet, “Sure baby, what’s up?”_

_Kyrie returned his smile somewhat weakly as she passed him the last few dishes from dinner._

_“I take it business at Devil May Cry has been good?” she started, brushing a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear._

_“Oh yeah, business has been great. Crazy busy actually,” Nero laughed, “I kinda wish Lady would keep her hunting jobs to herself and not them on me. Wonder how Dante felt about that…”_

_Nero was rambling. He knew in his gut what it was Kyrie was getting at, but is attempts to dodge the subject weren’t working judging by the look Kyrie was giving him. He clenched his fist, feeling his nails digging into his skin._

_“I know, I’m trying Kyrie. I…I want to tell them off but…” Nero trailed off._

_“Nero that’s not it,” Kyrie sighed and placed her hand on his arm, “I know you’re busy and I understand how important your work is-.”  
_  
_“It’s becoming debatable how important it actually is…” Nero interrupted._

_“Dante wanted you to carry on Sparda’s legacy to protect humanity from demons, that is a very noble cause,” Kyrie rested her cheek against his bicep, “You’re going to do great things by seizing this opportunity.”_

_“Seizing it or having it shoved in my face?”_

_Kyrie giggled softly and that lightened the load bearing down in his gut. Nero sighed._

_“I know that…but it’s not fair to you. To us.”_

_“That’s…what I wanted to talk to you about,” Kyrie pulled away, leaving nothing but cold air where she had previously been pressed against his side._

_“Kyrie, I’m trying to figure things out!” Nero said in a borderline panicked tone._

_“I know you are, and believe me, I wish your plans did work out nicely and we could just do something as simple as spend the weekend together.”_

_Nero sensed nothing malicious in her tone and general body language. If anything, she was attempting to get him to calm down._

_“I’ve had a lot of time to think while you were away,” she sat down on the couch, hands folded neatly in her lap, “I understand it’s not your fault that you’re busy. I’d be the first to agree that it was unfair Dante forced his business on you at the last minute.”_

_Nero sat down next to her, nervousness starting to build in his gut again. Kyrie placed her hand on his._

_“Please don’t be angry with me- “_

_“I could never be angry with you,” Nero interrupted frantically._

_“Nero hush,” Kyrie held up a finger to indicate he should stay quiet, “Listen to me, please?”_

_Nero just nodded in response, if somewhat hesitantly._

_Kyrie smiled and took a deep breath before continuing._

_“I want you to understand…I care about you, and I always will. I want you to understand that I absolutely do not resent you for being unable to see me as often as we want.”_

_Nero hung his head guiltily, Kyrie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze._

_“I need you to understand all of that so you can see where I’m coming from. Do you understand, Nero?”_

_“…I understand.”_

_Kyrie nodded, removing her hand from his, “I think…I think we need to move on from this.”_  
  
_Nero’s head snapped up, “Huh?”_

_“I think being together in the way you want is…a mistake,” Kyrie stood up, her back to him, “It would be far easier on both of us if we simply went back to being friends.”_

_“Kyrie what are you saying?!” Nero bolted out of his seat and rushed over to her, “Come on, we can make this work- “_

_“No, we can’t Nero. Not right now anyway.”_

_Nero saw her slender shoulders start to tremble. He tried to reach out for her but she moved away._

_“We should stop trying so hard, you’ve got enough on your plate right now. I’m not entirely sure it’s worth it…”_

_“Kyrie please…” Nero pleaded in a very small voice._

_“Go back to the city, Nero. Stop worrying about me and take care of yourself and Nico and the girls.”_

_“But you’re one of those girls, Kyrie!” Nero begged, “Come to the city with me, there’s plenty_ _of-“_

_“I told you no, Nero. I have duties here,” she interrupted sharply, which startled the devil hunter._

_“I love you Nero. So please understand my reasoning. It’s too hard on both of us, it would be easier if we just moved on.”_

_Nero was dumbstruck, he just stood there with his mouth hanging open. His brain refused to work, short of stopping him from groveling on the floor begging for Kyrie to not leave him. The silence that settled over the living room was smothering. The sounds of Nico banging away at something in the garage seemed to be a hundred miles away._

_“Kyrie…”_

_“I think you should go now,” she said, voice hollow, “I’m sorry, I…I want to be alone right now.”_

_If Nero had any counter arguments that didn’t involve begging, he was coming up short. It didn’t even register that he had turned and almost robotically stumbled out to the garage. Kyrie’s words were rattling around in his brain and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t think of anything else._

_Nico popped out from behind the van, cigarette in one hand, wrench in the other._

_“Hey! Good timing, I could use your help with-,“she trailed off, the smile disappearing from her face, “What’s wrong? Why do you look so down in the dumps?”_

_He explained, in as few words as possible, what had just transpired. Nico was just as shocked._

_“Damn,” she shook her head, “I did not see this comin’ at all…”_

_She tossed her wrench in a nearby tool bag, “You want me to talk to er’? You know, some girl-to-girl stuff.”_

_“No, just leave her alone,” Nero grabbed a few things off a workbench and threw them into the van._

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_

_“No. No I don’t.”_

_Nico huffed, “Suit yourself. Just don’t come cryin’ to me when yer mopin’ gets you bit in the ass by some demon.”_

_Nero wanted to snap at her but he curbed his temper, it was the brightest idea to argue with the woman in charge of his equipment no matter how bad a mood he was in._

_He packed up their belongings quickly, or what was in the garage anyway. Nero kept little in the flat, given he’d taken to spending far too much time either on the road or in the Devil May Cry office. Whatever he did leave there…he didn’t care. He didn’t care what she did with it._

_All he cared about was the stash of liquor Dante kept under a loose floorboard by the stairs._

* * *

 Nico finished her cigarette and turned on the radio.

“At least you ain’t lettin’ this little spat get in the way of yer work.”

Nero bristled somewhat. Sure it had been a good few months but Nero had refused to talk about what had happened to anyone. Beating up demons (and occasionally, local thugs) kept his mind off the worst of it. Sure, he didn’t have to worry about planning trips that were probably never going to happen anyway, but the breakup had still left a considerable wound that had yet to heal.

The only reason he didn’t drown his misery in booze was because Nico had already caught him passed out once, the day that Kyrie had told him it was over. Devil or no, Nero had come dangerously close to giving himself alcohol poisoning and it was Nico shoving a toothbrush down his throat that had probably saved his life. He had been half-conscious, slumped over the toilet, while Nico yelled something about making him eat his own vomit. He couldn’t really remember.

Nico had distributed the remaining alcohol between Lady and Trish (who were no doubt delighted) and had essentially forbade him from ever touching booze again so long as she was alive…and probably from beyond the grave if it ever came to that. Either way, Nero determined that he didn’t have much of a taste for alcohol.

Tonight’s job had taken them a good three days, between driving and investigating the demonic activity. Disappointingly, the demon itself was a total coward and more of an annoyance than a real challenge, but it didn’t affect the pay. Both he and Nico were more than a little irritated at the lack of action, but whatever. Another job well done.

“Whatdy’a think? Take-out tonight?” Nico asked, ignoring a stop sign to make a very sharp right that slammed Nero into the door.

“Chinese?”

“Sure, we can see what’s open when we get back to the office.”

“Knowing our luck, everything’s gonna be closed and we’re gonna have to scrape leftovers out of the fridge.”

“Is that year old pizza still in there?”

Nero couldn’t help but smile, recalling the fossilized pie that neither of them wanted to touch even though they had essentially sandblasted the entire Devil May Cry kitchen clean. They had tried to dare Lady and Trish to peel it off the shelf but hadn’t succeeded. Now it was just a running joke between them.

“You know it is. Anyways, there’s probably a diner open somewhere too.”

“Mm, I do love food triple boiled in grease,” Nico replied.

Given the amount of snacks and junk food Nico consumed, probably to fuel her seemingly endless reservoir of energy, he honestly couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not. He was about to retort something when he felt a familiar prickle run along his skin. Sure it was inconvenient not having the Devil Bringer as a demon detector (thanks dad), but he had to admit, growing his arm back had at least sharpened his ability to sense hell’s busybodies again.

“Hey Nico,” he reached for Blue Rose which had been holstered on his thigh, “Take a left up here.”

With a toothy grin and totally ignoring the red light at the next intersection, Nico swung the van around the corner and slammed on the gas. Even if there were cops in town, Nico could probably outrun them. A new challenge for her to conquer.

Nero wasn’t too worried, they had gotten quite skilled at dodging the attention of the boys in blue in most of the cities they visited. Heck, the ones back home frequently came to the office to ask for help and were more than happy to let minor infractions and tickets slide.

Nico ignored the blaring car horns as they rocketed by.

“So? You gonna tell me where we’re going or do I have to make a guess?”

A considerable explosion up ahead answered her question.

“Bold of demons to be out on a public street like this,” Nero noted as he loaded a fresh round of bullets into his revolver.

“Make it quick, cops’ll be running soon,” Nico lit a cigarette. Nero saw something large swoop past the van but was almost immediately distracted by a monstrous spider that was trying to climb into his window.

“Aw c’mon! Bugs again?!” Nico swerved the van hard, sending the spider flying before Nero had a chance to shot it…or punch it. Whatever.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of spiders,” Nero teased. Nico slammed her heel against the gas pedal so hard he was sure she was going to kick it through the floor. What followed was a lot of crunching and shrieking as she ran over the demons.

“I  _happen_  to like spiders,” she said crossly, “I don’t like  _demon spiders_.”

Nero laughed, “Fair point.”

While taking shots at spiders, Nero noticed a figure on the ground, evidently the choice target of the demons before they had decided to crash the party.

“Nico stop the van! There’s someone there!”, he shouted over the screeching tires.

“What?! Who the hell would be out in this mess?"  
  
“I don’t think it was their choice,” Nero noted dryly, “Let me out here.”

Nico slammed on the breaks and the car swung in a wide u-shape, running over more and more spiders. Nero sprung up from his seat and grabbed Red Queen from its resting place on the couch.

“Keep the engine warm,” he grinned and kicked open the door, “Let’s rock!”

Nero swung his sword, effortlessly slicing through the nearest cluster of spiders. Another tried to jump on his back but he swung around and blasted it to bits with his pistol.

The engine on his sword purred as he twisted the handle and the blade erupted in a streak of flames. He cut down a few more spiders but for the most part, they seemed largely deterred by it.

“Come on! That’s all you got?” Nero taunted, grinning madly, but the spiders seemed to have largely lost interest. Probably out of some sense of self-preservation. A flutter of movement in the corner of his eye caused him to whirl around, gun raised.

“Hey! Watch where you’re pointing that thing!” a familiar voice cried over the flutter of wings.

Nero didn’t budge, staring in shock at the large bird that was now pecking at the eyeballs of a spider that had failed to move as quickly as its brethren.

His eyes instinctively wandered over to the figure, who was now struggling to stand up…using a large black cat as support.

No way. No _fucking_ way…

Nero shouldered his sword and walked briskly over to the figure and as soon as he saw the familiar swirling tattoos on the man’s skin…

He grabbed a fistful of V’s shirt and yanked him up, the other man letting out a yelp.

It was definitely V, Nero knew that. He just cleared his consciousness of any sense he  _might_ be slightly crazy when he turned the man around.

“Excellent timing, as always,” V said casually as if Nero wasn’t leveling a gun at his face. He kept glancing down nervously at Blue Rose, hands held up in surrender.

“I thought you were dead,” Nero said flatly, narrowing his eyes.

“I did too, so we share that surprise,” V replied.

“Oh come on Nero, is that any way to say hello to an old friend?” Griffon commented as he flew over. Nero shot him a glare.

V cleared his throat awkwardly, “If it’s all the same to you, I would prefer to continue this interrogation elsewhere…”

Nero gave V a quick once-over. V had always been thin but he seemed to have lost even more weight, he had dark circles under his jade eyes, and the hands he was holding up were bloodied and covered in dirt. There was also a considerable wound on his right thigh and it was obvious he was struggling to stay upright.

V clearly wasn’t looking to pick a fight, so under the condition he dismiss his familiars, he was allowed to tag along. Griffon and Shadow dissolved into ash and reformed the tattoos on V’s arms. 

With some difficulty, Nero dragged V back to the van where Nico was waiting with her shotgun at her hip.

“Well, well!” she crowed, “Lookit what we got here, back from the dead!”

V looked at the shotgun warily then back at Nero.

“Don’t worry Nico, he’s going to tell us  _everything_.”

“What? C’mon, we can’t just leave him here?”

“P-please, I mean no threat to either of you,” V spluttered, obviously distressed at the suggestion of being left behind. Nero had seen that child-like fear in V before, but only rarely.

Nico just narrowed her eyes and looked at Nero, “He’s your responsibility.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nero helped V up the stairs into the van and placed him on the couch, now noticing V’s blackened and bloody feet.

“You really did a number on yourself," Nero twirled Blue Rose in a circle on his index finger before holstering it.

V laughed hollowly and winced, “Tell me about it.”

He looked up at Nero and smiled gratefully, “Thank you for your help, Nero.”

Nero felt the tips of his ears burning, “Sure.”

“Hey, would you mind not bleedin’ on the floor?”

“I apologize,” V said, “Do you perhaps have a first aid kit I could borrow?”

“A first aid kit isn’t going to clean off all that dirt,” Nero observed.

“He can use the shower,” Nico placed her shotgun in the passenger seat.

“I don’t suppose you have clean clothes I could borrow?”

“There should be a set a’ oversized fatigues in the cabinet there,” the van started to move, all the decorations and tools rattling noisily. Nero opened the drawer and fished out a clean set of white fatigues that  _might_  have fit him. They’d be a sack on V, for sure.

“Here,” Nero tossed the clothing at him, “Get cleaned up and then we’re going to have a very long chat.”

“I’m a man of my word,” V said as he stood up and limped over to the shower stall.

“Yo V, real quick question,” Nico put a cigarette in her mouth.

“Hmm?”  
  
“How far do those tattoos go?” she asked with a positively lecherous smirk on her face. V’s pale face turned scarlet and he immediately went into the stall and slammed the door. Nico burst out laughing, causing the van to swerve.

“Really mature…”

“Couldn’t help it, been dyin’ to know,” Nico finished lighting her smoke, “I do love some good ink.”

“And yet you refuse to get our logo tattooed somewhere.”

“I ain’t a walkin’ billboard,” Nico snorted, “The neon sign on the side of the van is more than enough!”  
  
“I dunno, it would be good advertising.”

“Then get it tattooed on your forehead, dumbass.”

“Not to interrupt this riveting conversation but I don’t suppose there’s a towel I could borrow?” a voice said from the shower stall.

“I’ll leave one out for you,” Nero replied.  
  
“Could just tell him to air dry,” Nico snickered as Nero pulled one of the less thread-bare towels out of the same drawer the fatigues were in.

“Yeah, some of us might not enjoy that,” Nero rolled his eyes.

“Hey, my van, my rules.”

“I am not forcing him to air dry,” Nero hung the towel on the hook just outside the door.

“Your loss,” Nico shrugged.

“How exactly is it  _my_  loss?”

“Admit it, you want to see those tats too.”

“No, I really don’t.”

“You totally wanna see mine.”

“That’s also a no.”

“Well, who’s would you want to see more, mine or his?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“His can summon demons, you totally want to see his,” Nico said with a definitive nod.

“Wha-No! What kind of logic is that?”

“Cool magic tattoo logic!”

Nero, absolutely at a loss for words, just shook his head. Nico could think whatever she wanted, trying to change her mind was like trying to get a glacier to melt faster. He caught himself idly wondering if V’s tattoos really  _did_  go past his waist but he quickly beat off those thoughts. To keep himself occupied, he collected the necessary medical supplies as well as a few granola bars and a lukewarm bottle of water. He also put some tunes on the jukebox to try and lighten the somewhat tense atmosphere.

V remained in the shower until Nico loudly announced she was going to shut off the hot water heater, at which point the water stopped and the towel was quickly yanked into the stall. After a few minutes, V emerged in the way too big fatigues that hung off his thin frame. He draped the towel over the door to dry.

“Come over here,” Nero gestured to the couch, “You tell us how you rose from the dead and I’ll bandage you up before Nico notices any blood on the floor.”

“Do you have any idea how long it takes to clean blood off carpet?” Nico interjected. Nero ignored her.

“Here,” Nero passed V the granola bars and the bottle of water. V’s face immediately lit up and he eagerly took them.

“T-thank you.”

“Now, let me see that wound on your thigh first.”

Without complaint, V rolled up the baggy pant leg, where a small spot of blood had started to pool on the fabric. The wound was just above the knee and appeared to have missed anything vital.

“Hey Nico.”

“What?”

“Just wanted to let you know,” Nero started to unwind a roll of bandages, “No tattoos below the waist.”

“What?! Aw, that’s lame!” Nico looked over her shoulder with a somewhat disapproving frown, “Good thing I didn’t bet money on that.”

“Not to ruin this… _invasive_  conversation but you could please keep your eyes on the road?” V asked, obviously embarrassed.

“Oh, whoops,” Nico quickly got the van back in the proper lane, not that there was anyone on the road right now anyway.

“So, you gonna tell us your story now?” Nero looked up at V as he pressed a thick wad ofgauze onto the wound. V winced and swallowed.

“Yes, of course. I did promise I would.”

“There better not be any zombie shit involved,” Nico shouted.

“So, enlighten us, how exactly did you-,” Nero cut himself off.

“What’s wrong?” V tilted his head in confusion.

“You being here…does that mean my da- um, Vergil, did that thing with Yamato again?”

“I don’t think so.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because when I awoke within the core of the crumbling Qliphoth, I was very much alone. I believe this was a different kind of sorcery that brought me back.”

“So? Where did you wake up? What the hell happened inside that stupid tree?”

* * *

 

_The last thing V remembered was silence and blackness and…disquiet. Returning to Urizen, to Vergil, should have provided solace. It was over, it was done…but that was the thing; V himself, as an individual, didn’t want to cease to exist. He would be consumed by Vergil’s hunger for power, his anger, his madness and he would be forgotten._

_The thought of his individuality as a separate person from his original host had hovered over his head since he had spoken to Trish._

_“I’m not your mommy, V,” and she most certainly wasn’t. V was reluctant to refer to Eva as his mother at all. He had no family, he had been born from a madman’s desire to survive. The memories that rattled around in his head, had given him nightmares, and gifted him his familiars were all second-hand, it was like watching a movie you knew you’d seen before but you couldn’t recall a thing about it._

_Still, returning to Urizen was the only way to keep himself from falling apart completely and to keep the demon’s plans from progressing any further. A small part of him, thinking of Nico, Trish, Lady and of course, Nero wanted to stay and live with them, even if it meant collapsing to dust in the end._

_No doubt that was why it had been such a surprise when he awoke on a frigid stone floor, weak, chilled the bone and completely vulnerable. His tattoos were gone but so were those ugly flaking cracks. At least he wasn’t naked this time…_

_V knew where he was, he recognized the eerie purple glow emanating from the strange rocks surrounding him. Yes, this was the trap Malphas had caught him in, some strange pocket dimension but without the specters of slain demons to torment him. The problem was…there was no door, just darkness and floating rockets._

_Shivering, V got to his feet and decided the best thing for him to do was to just stumble forward into the darkness, his path illuminated by the strange purple crystals scattered about the ground. The further he went, the colder it felt, but surely there wasn’t that much of a risk now that Malphas was slain._

_That hope quickly disappeared when V heard the shriek of a bird overhead. He ducked behind a sizable stalagmite, huddling in the shadows best he could as a gigantic black bird swept past, landing where he had been laying not a few moments prior._

_The demon bird’s dual set of red eyes glinted faintly in the dim light as it looked around, confused and then obviously angry, it let out a cry so loud it caused V physical pain._

_“What do you mean there’s nothing there?!” a high-pitched voice howled. A portal not unlike the ones Malphas had used to get around materialized and an extremely tall woman clad in feathers was standing there next to the bird._

_“You stupid creature! I made sure he would be summoned right here!” she screamed furiously, “He was not with his pets, there is no where else he could be!”_

_V perked up a little at hearing about the possibility of retrieving his familiars, the problem was he had absolutely no idea where they might have ended up._

_The bird made a noise and the woman scoffed, “He couldn’t have escaped, and even if he did, there’s no way he would have gotten that far.”_

_V got a relatively good look at the woman as she turned around. Attach two extra heads and a slimy giant bird chick and he could have sworn he was looking at a copy of Malphas. She had long, inky black hair and fierce yellow eyes, and her skin was the color of ash. She was wearing a long black robe that seemed to primarily be composed of feathers. She was definitely human but the demonic power that surrounded her was suffocating._

_“I know not where the other wretch ended up, but I want her first intended target,” she growled._

_The bird made a noise of acknowledgment and took off, stirring a considerable amount of dirt with the flapping of its massive wings. The woman opened another portal with a wave of her hand and stepped through it, disappearing from sight. V let out a sigh of relief then panicked briefly at how loud his breathing was, but nothing else seemed to be around now. He stepped out from behind the rocks, hugging himself and rubbing his arms to try and stay warm. No point in sitting around…_

_In hindsight, V hadn’t explored a great deal of this pocket dimension when he had been dropped here before, he had been determined to get the giant door unlocked and to escape. Problem was, there was no door so the only choice was to just…wander. V got excited whenever he saw a rock formation that didn’t look familiar._

_He had no idea how long he had been wandering aimlessly through the abyss when he finally stumbled across an area illuminated by a large pool of light coming from an unknown overhead source.V recognized the huge crumbling gates as the doorways he had gone through to fight the phantasmas that Malphas tormented him with. Still no door though. There was, however, three familiar colored spheres in the middle of the circle of light._

_V hesitated before approaching them, looking around nervously and straining his ears to hear anything. When the only thing he heard was silence, he approached the spheres, reaching out and placing his hand on the bright blue one first. The orb dissolved, reforming some of the tattoos on his arms and then there was suddenly a mass of feathers in his face._

_“V?! No way! Are we dead?! I was dead! We died! What-?!”_

_V grabbed Griffon’s beak and put his finger to his lips, “We’ll ponder our resurrection once we get out of here.”_

_“Awright, fine,” Griffon muffled around V’s hand before the man released him._

_“Isn’t this where Malphas dumped us before?” he asked as V collected Shadow and Nightmare, the color returning to his hair._

_“I believe so.”_  
  
_“How’d we get here?”_

_“That I couldn’t say, I woke up here just as you did.”_

_Griffon found a rock to perch on, “I don’t suppose you’ve found a way out yet? We gonna have to fight some more ghosty demons?”_

_“I don’t know, but I’m no longer defenseless. I’m sure we can find a way out.”_

_“Yeah, okay princess,” Griffon said. V glanced around briefly, looking for anything abnormal, but it was just inky blackness as far as the eye could see._

_“Hey, it’s uh…good to see you by the way,” Griffon flew over to him, “I was sure after Dante kicked our asses that was it.”_

_“So was I. Minus that last part,” V smirked, “It’s good to see you too.”_  
  
_“Okay, enough mush, let’s get the hell out of here.”_  
  
_“Ah, wait,” V hesitated, “I apologize in advance, I…don’t know where my cane is.”_

_“Doesn’t look like you need it. In fact, you look pretty good,” the bird noted as they started walking._

_“I don’t think I’m falling apart anymore, that might be why.”_

_“I guess dying really is the best cure, huh?”_

_“I suppose.”_

* * *

 

“Hol’ on a sec,” Nico interrupted as she lit her third cigarette in the last thirty minutes, “What was that woman ya’ll saw?”

V hummed, taking a bite of the granola bar that Nero had given him earlier, “I didn’t know at the time. However, we managed to trap one of the demons she'd sent after us and after some...intensive questioning, we learned her name is Morrigan."  
  
“You said she had powers like Malphas. Do you think…she’s connected to her somehow?” Nero asked as he finished wrapping bandages around V’s torn up feet.

“That I am unsure of, but I don’t think it’s a coincidence they look so similar,” V nodded, “I’ve had time to think, they may possibly be sisters, but again I don’t have proof of this.”

“I can see that.”  
  
“May I continue?”

Nero nodded and Nico responded with a “Yeah, whatever.”

* * *

 

_V had hoped retrieving his familiars would have had a similar effect to the last time he had been trapped in this humid pocket dimension, or at the very least would attract the attention of the creature hounding him. He waited in the dark behind a craggy wall of rocks, watching for any change of scenery._

_“V, come on, nothing’s happening,” Griffon said, “Either this is the worst trap ever or whoever’s running this plane now didn’t think you’d actually find us.”_

_V frowned. That didn’t make a great deal of sense. Surely this…woman, or witch, wasn’t daft enough to leave his only means of protection out, unguarded, in the open. This very well could have been the worst trap ever but that meant he had another problem: how the hell was he supposed to get out?_

_A low rumbling sound echoed throughout the abyss, it took V a moment to realize what it was._

_“The Qliphoth is collapsing, we need to leave,” V said, stepping out of his hiding place._

_“What, you think this place’ll collapse too?”_

_“The owner won’t stick around, that much I can be certain of,” V looked around again, “Shame we can’t simply reenact our escape last time."_

_V wracked his brain trying to remember anything else specific to Malphas, save for her ability to tear his demons from his body. She has a masterful illusionist, a brilliant strategist and an utterly vicious fighter. Was it possible that woman he saw earlier could summon similar beings? V didn’t particularly want to find out._

_His train of thought was interrupted by a bone rattling shriek, the same shriek he had heard earlier from that monstrous bird. The light seemed to glow brighter, shining a spotlight directly on their location._

_“Uh-oh…”_

_The bird landed on a cliff directly overhead, red eyes glaring down at them, some strange green slime oozing from its beak._

_V took a quick step back and immediately summoned Shadow. The big cat growled at the bird but it didn’t seem remotely phased, especially as a portal opened next_  
_to it and the feather-clad woman from earlier stepped out._

_“Fool,” she growled icily, “Did you really think you could hide in my realm?”_

_“On the contrary,” V replied, “I was hoping you’d show up.”_

_The woman narrowed her sulfur colored eyes, “Do not attempt to play games with me. You’re lucky I haven’t decided to skin you.”_

_“And what, pray tell, did I do to you?”_

_“Don’t play dumb with me! You know exactly what you did! I will condemn you accordingly for such-.”_

_The woman was interrupted as her bird let out a pained cry. Griffon had swept I and had dug his claws into the bird’s eyes, taking out at least half of its vision. It_ _flailed and snapped, but the smaller bird was faster and dodged out of the way._

_“How dare you! This isn’t over!”_

_“Oh, it’s over,” V snapped his fingers. Nightmare came hurdling seemingly out of nowhere, smashing into the cliff and knocking both the woman and her bird to the ground. But something felt...wrong. V had never felt like this when he summoned Nightmare before, but it suddenly became difficult to breathe, almost painful. He started wheezing, then coughing, painful wet coughs that splattered blood on the ground._

_"Woah! Hey! V!" Griffon cried, rushing over to him. V hastily sent Nightmare away, and while his chest still hurt, whatever damage was being inflicted on his body appeared to have stopped. The woman shakily got to her feet, dust falling off her feathered cloak._

_“Pathetic, you have some nerve! I’ll be back for you!”_

_She opened another portal and, despite his handicap, V saw his chance and he knew if he didn’t seize it now, he was trapped here until this woman decided to finally kill him. He forced his legs to move, scrambling towards the portal. Shadow disappeared and he reached up, grabbing onto Griffon, and they used what little momentum V had built up to vault him through the portal. The woman howled in fury as they streaked past, V could swear he felt her clawed hands grab at his clothing._

_He had no idea where the portal was going to take him, but he was glad to be greeted by sunlight when he and Griffon crash-landed on the dirt ground. At least this indicated he was out of the tree. He struggled to push himself off the ground but his body refused to move, his limbs felt like lead weights. Exhausted, V blacked out, Griffon shouting something illegibly overhead._

* * *

 

“Well? What happened then?” Nero asked.

“After I awoke, we fled the city and we’ve been moving around ever since.”

“Cause’ a that woman? Morgan?”

“Morrigan, and yes, she has been true to her word. Up until tonight, we’d done a pretty good job avoiding her lackies.”

“Why didn’t you call us?” Nero asked abruptly.

V chuckled and shook his head, “You saw me die, would you have so nobly sprung into action to save a ghost?”

“He’s got a point,” Nico chimed in

“How long have you been running around anyway?”

“It’s been about a year now since we left Red Grave City.”

“Must’ve been one hell of a year,” Nero whistled lowly.

“I take it Dante isn’t around?” V asked.

“Naw, still causin’ trouble down south far as we know,” Nico replied.

“So we’ve been filling in,” Nero grunted as he stood up, satisfied with the wrappings on V’s hands and feet, “We were out here for an unrelated job.”

“I see…” V looked at his bandaged hands resting on his lap for a moment before looking up and smiling warmly, “Thank you again.”

Nero wasn’t sure why his ears were burning, so he just scratched the back of his neck and grumbled, “Yeah, sure.”

He pulled a spare, moth-eaten blanket off the opposite couch and tossed it to V.

“We have a few hours before we get back to the city, get some rest.”

With another smile and a nod, V settled under the blanket, folding himself somewhat to fit on the narrow sofa. Nero went back up front to Nico, who tossed an empty cigarette pack at him.

“Mind gettin’ me a new one from the glove compartment?”

Despite his general distaste for smoking, Nero had given up on fighting with his mechanic about her three-pack-a-day-depending-on-how-many-demons-there-were habit. He pulled out a fresh box, undid the plastic and passed it to her. They drove in silence for a few minutes before either of them spoke. 

“Hey,” she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, “He asleep?”

Nero peered back at V, who was cocooned in the ratty blanket. Judging by how limply his one hand was hanging off the edge, he was probably out cold.

“I think so.”

“What’s yer take on this whole thing?” the mechanic asked, “I mean, you think he’s dangerous?”

“Dangerous, yes. But to us specifically? No.”

“What makes ya’ say that?”

Nero shrugged, “My gut.”

“Gonna have to give me a more solid reason than indigestion.”

“He doesn’t have a reason to screw us over, you know,” Nero pointed out, “Aside from that stunt he pulled back in Red Grave, he hasn’t been against us at all.”

Nico was quiet for a moment, “I suppose.”

Another pause.

“Lady and Trish ain’t gonna be happy about this.”

Nero kicked up his feet on the dashboard and reclined the seat, “We’ll worry about that later.”  
  
“By worry you mean pray neither of em’ shoots you in the face.”  
  
“Look, as far as I’m concerned, V is just another Devil May Cry client,” Nero said, crossing his arms, “He…can’t really pay us but the logic still stands.”  
  
“You know they won’t buy that excuse.”

Nero groaned, “I know. Can I get some shut eye? It’s been a long night.”

“Yeah sure, I’ll wake you up real good once we get back to the office,” Nico snickered.

“Just so long as it doesn’t involve electrical shocks anywhere on my body…”

“Yeah, yeah. Depends on how long it takes you to wake up this time.”

Nero glanced back one last time at V, who had rolled over and somehow compacted himself even more on the sofa until the only thing Nero could see was a brown lump. V was back, somehow. He was alive. He was here.

He thought about his scuffle with Malphas and the way V had described that witch he encountered. As much as he’d love to know what the hell is going on, his brain was too exhausted to care and he soon drifted off to sleep to the crackling music playing from Nico’s jukebox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I really do like Kyrie, so this was something of a struggle to A.) Not kill Kyrie outright or B.) make her out to be a total bitch. I hope this wasn't a terribly unreasonable means of ending her romantic relationship with Nero. 
> 
> Mythology trivia; Morrigan (for those who don't know) is named after the Celtic goddess of war and fate. The animal she is commonly associated with is the crow. Considering Malphas is the name of a demon who took the form of a crow, this seemed appropriate. 
> 
> Also, thanks so much to the people who left reviews on the first chapter!  
> EDIT: Fixed spacing issues.


	3. Interlude 1

The sound of a car horn going off three times in quick succession jarred Nero out of a relatively deep slumber, this was accompanied by Nico rather shrilly yelling, “Time to get up, Sleeping Beauties!”

 Early morning sunlight was streaming through the windows, casting a pleasant pale glow on everything. Well, pleasant to anyone who hadn’t just woken up.

 While struggling to sit upright, Nero saw V on the couch. His expression was still muddled with sleep, so it was almost comical how confused he looked.

 “Welcome to Devil May Cry a la Nico!” she said to V as she sauntered past and flung open the van door, letting in a gust of cool, fresh morning air.

 V rubbed his eyes blearily, “We’re here already?”

 “Ya’ll slept for four hours.”

 “Damn Nico, you could have asked me to drive,” Nero yawned and stretched, hearing various joints crackle and pop.

 “Nah, you were sleepin’ like a baby, I couldn’t wake you up for something as silly as asking you to drive!”

 Nero narrowed his eyes, “Don’t be an ass.”

 “You’re drivin’ next job,” Nico announced as she turned and exited the vehicle.

 “Mm, it has been a while,” V said, looking out the window at the building, “Has it been cleaned since I was last here?”

 Nero laughed, “You’d barely recognize the place. Nico and I spent three weeks trying to get the ass smell out.”  
  
 Nico had already gone inside and was opening the windows and doors. It was an old building so it tended to get stuffy during the summer. Eventually they’d get around to installing air conditioning.

 “Come on, you can sleep more inside.”

 Nero went to leave but he noticed V hadn’t budged an inch.

 “What’s wrong?”

 “Would you be willing to give me a hand?” V asked in that oh-so polite tone of his, “These injuries make walking rather…difficult.”

 Did Nero accept that request? Sure. Could be chivalrous about it? Of course. Did he want too? No.

 Without much warning, he grabbed V by the waist and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. V let out an undignified squawk followed by a series of protests that fell on deaf ears as Nero left the van and headed inside the office.

 “Hey Nico, the guest room is still clean, right?”

 “Yeah, should be, why?” Nico emerged from the back with a piece of bread and a mug of coffee. As soon as she saw the display before her, she burst into laughter.

 “I’m sure this is  _oh so_  entertaining, but you have very bony shoulders, Nero,” V growled and elbowed Nero in the back, “Please put me down.”

 “Oh man! His face is red!” Nico was still laughing and snorting. If V had any further commentary, he didn’t see fit to add it. Or he was just too embarrassed to continue.

 Leaving Nico to her giggle fit, Nero went upstairs to what they had labeled the guest room, even though it was nothing more than a mattress in a closet. They did their best to keep it clean and presentable in case Lady or Trish wanted to spend the night.

 Nero dropped V unceremoniously onto the bed and stepped over him to open the window.

 “I’m going to hope my wounds didn’t open up because of that mishandling.”

 “Shut up, you’re not made of glass,” Nero snorted and turned around. The mattress was now occupied by not only V but a large black cat and a bird who was quite happily making himself a nest on one of the pillows.

 “Bathroom’s down the hall. Nico’ll probably be asleep for a while, so let me know if you need anything.”

 Nero watched with curiosity as Shadow untucked the blanket carefully with her mouth to pull it aside so V could drag himself under it.

 “Perhaps you should get some rest as well,” V said as Shadow released the blanket then went and settled behind him like a large, black, dangerous throw pillow. Nero considered telling him to get rid of his familiars but they weren’t really  _doing_  anything apart from making themselves comfy on the bed.

 “I have to wait up for Morrison,” Nero shrugged, “I’ll see you later.”  
  
 “Tell Morrison I said hello,” V said. Nero couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

 Nico was nowhere to be found when the devil hunter returned to the ground floor. There was, however, a note next to the pot of coffee saying Morrison would be calling soon for an update. He figured Nico must have gotten in touch with him while he was asleep.

 He set about making a simple breakfast of toast and hard-boiled eggs (he wasn’t really in the mood to do actual cooking) and sifted through the stack of mail Nico had dumped on the desk. Sure as rain, just as he sat down to eat, the phone rang.

 “Devil May Cry,” he said around a mouthful of toast.

 “Good morning, Nero,” Morrison’s voice said from the speaker, “I take it the job went well based on Nico’s report?”

 “Without a hitch  _and_  minimal property damage,” Nero said proudly. The broker laughed.

 “Good to hear that the full payment will be coming through,” Morrison paused, “By the way, Nico said you two found something of interest out there?”

 He figured he’d have to tell Morrison about V sooner or later, he’d just hoped Nico had kept her big mouth shut. He should have known better by now.

 “Yeah, boy did we.”

 “Care to elaborate?”

 Nero gave Morrison the cliffnotes version of finding V being attacked by demon spiders and tried his best to reiterate V’s tale of how he came back.

 “Unbelievable,” Morrison sighed.

 “He says hi, by the way.”

 “I’m sure he did,” Morrison replied, “But you’re absolutely sure he’s not a threat?”

 “Maybe not…absolutely sure…” Nero said weakly, “But I don’t think he’s going to betray us any time soon if that’s what you mean.”

 “That’s exactly what I mean,” the broker sounded irritated, “Where is he now?”

 “Asleep, upstairs,” Nero took a sip of his coffee, “Why? Do you want to interrogate him?”

 “Maybe not in so many words but I would very much like to have a word with him.”

 “He’s not going anywhere.”

 “Make sure it stays that way.” Morrison said in a clipped tone, “I have a few other potential clients to meet with, so I won’t be able to come by until later.”

 “Don’t worry, like I said, he’s not going anywhere.”  
  
 Morrison sighed, “Thank you, Nero. I’ll see you later. Tell Nico good work, too.”

 “I’m sure she’ll be delighted.”

 With that, the phone hung up with a click.

 This was going to be so much fun. Morrison wasn’t a walking menace like Lady or Trish but he ad a feeling he didn’t intend to have a…pleasant talk with V. Hopefully Nero could ease some of the tension when that finally happened. He wasn’t sure how well V, given his current state, would hold up under scrutiny that intense for an extended period of time. V wasn’t weak, he knew that, but this V, the one they had pulled bloody, starved and filthy from the middle of a cluster of demons might as well be a complete stranger.

 He talked like V, looked like him, acted like him…everything felt the same, felt familiar. And it wasn’t like Nero hadn’t seen V literally on the edge of falling apart. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but then he remembered how, at the end, V had said he didn’t want to stop existing. He wanted to be his own self, not the tormented human half of Nero’s jackass father. Maybe that was why he seemed different.

 “This pseudomagic-science crap is giving me a headache,” he muttered, flipping open one the magazines sprawled on the desk, admiring the full page spread of several high-power firearms. At least Dante had good taste in subscription material. Although he and Nico had made a late-night game of taking the skin mags and rating the girls while drinking beer.

Despite the reading material, his mind kept wandering back to V. He was reminded of how he kept sneaking glances at V when they fought together, admiring the flourish in his movements, the lean outline of his body, his exposed chest and long, slender arms...

He gave his head a shake. What the hell?

 _I must be tired,_ he pinched the bridge of his nose,  _I am completely, totally, absolutely 100% not interested in V. This is just repressed emotional crap from the break-up with Kyrie._

Somehow he was having a hard time believing that. 

 His stomach felt odd and his breakfast suddenly didn't look all that appetizing, but he forced himself to at least swallow a mouthful of coffee. He just needed to focus on breakfast and coffee, that was it. That was all. He'd had a good job last night, he deserved to just...not think about anything for a few hours, that's how it should be. 

"Goddammit..." 

* * *

 

 V ached from Nero’s less than gentle handling of his bruised and battered body. He was grateful none-the-less to be on a clean mattress, bundled in soft, sun-warmed sheets that smelled faintly flowery, not like sweat and dirt and god knows what else.

 Shadow was purring as he curled up against her, his head resting on her shoulder. He pressed his face into her warm fur and sighed.

 “Ahhh, this is the life,” Griffon said, nestling into a spare pillow. V smiled.

 “It is nice to not be sleeping on an abandoned subway platform.”

 “Oh, was that where we were gonna sleep yesterday?”

 “It would have been better than sleeping under a bridge out in the open.” V pulled the sheets up over his shoulders. Shadow helped by grabbing the blanket and almost yanking it over his head.

 “Well?”  
  
 “Well what?”

 “What’cha thinkin’?”

 “I’m thinking about sleeping, Griffon. That sofa was not terribly comfortable.”

 “That’s not what I’m talkin’ about” Griffon flapped his wings, “I mean about Nero and his psycho mechanic.”

 “What about them? My opinion of them hasn’t changed since I last saw them.” 

 Loud and intolerable as Nico could be, he found her amusing and she didn’t regard him with the same skepticism and distaste he expected Lady and Trish would. And Nero was…well, Nero…rash but kind, noble Nero…

  _You should turn around, your body's not gonna last much longer._

_Dammit V! Don't push yourself. You need some rest!_

Those words had stuck with him, even though Nero had honored his last request to escort his decaying form to the end. It was because Nero  _cared_ and that felt...so good. Had V not been so dead set on getting to the bottom of the tree to stop Urizen, he probably would have been all too glad to crumble to dust in Nero's arms. Safe...calm...would Nero have cried in the end if that was how things had transpired? No...tears didn't suit him...

 “Hey V?”

 “Huh?”

 “You’re spacing out.”  
  
 “Oh, I must be tired then,” V turned over so his back was to the bird.

 “Hey! Hey!” Griffon flew off his pillow so he could perch on V’s arm, “Don’t ignore me!”

 Shadow growled and swatted at him.

 “I answered your question. Let me sleep.”  
  
 Girffon returned to his pillow with a huff.

 V could vaguely hear Nero downstairs speaking to someone but he couldn’t be bothered to put in the effort to make out actual words. In the warm sunlight, curled up and safe, V could finally sleep without worry….at least until Lady and Trish caught wind of his return. Body heavy, he drifted off into the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, there's that unresolved emotional tension we've been waiting for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeze, why am I so bad at making chapters either not stupidly short or absurdly long?

It was early afternoon when the doors to the office slammed open, giving Nero a start and causing the magazine that had been resting on his face to slide off.

“Dante!” a familiar voice shouted.

Nero rubbed his eyes and swung his legs off the desk, “Sorry Patty, Dante’s not back yet.”

The blonde’s beaming smile vanished along with whatever energy she had come bounding in with. Nero was actually a little offended by the sudden deflation of enthusiasm upon hearing that her beloved Dante wasn’t there.

“Oh c’mon, I know I’m not Dante but you could at least be happy to see me.”

“Sorry Nero. I just keep hoping he’ll be here again one of these days,” Patty said as she tossed her purse on the pool table.

“Yeah, so do I,” Nero grumbled, “Did you need something or did you just come by to do your weekly Dante check?”

“Sure, I came to say hi to you and Nico too,” Patty leaned against the desk, idly twirling a strand of her platinum hair around her index finger, “You two just got back from a job, right?”

“Yeah, we pulled in this morning,” Nero stretched, “Nico’s probably still asleep.”

“Oh, was that what you were doing?” Patty teased, pushing some of the mail around on the desk, “You’re picking up bad habits from Dante.”

“Eh, at least I eat more than pizza.”

Patty pushed aside the last of the mail and found a familiar embossed book under the pile of unopened envelopes.

“What’s this?”

“A book of poetry, William Blake I think,” Nero replied, tracing the ‘V’ on the cover with his eyes as Patty flipped through the pages.

“I didn’t know you read Blake.”

“I don’t. That book isn’t mine.”

“Who’s is it?”

“It’s mine.”

Patty and Nero looked up to see V slowly limping down the stairs, Shadow leaning against one side to give him support. Griffon swooped down to perch on the silent jukebox.

“Um, and you are…?”  
  
V stopped and sat down at the bottom of the steps, obviously exhausted by the exertion. Shadow curled up on the floor near his feet.

“My name is V,” he said politely with a smile.

“Is that short for anything?” Patty asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, just V.”

“Sleep well?” Nero asked.           

“I was sleeping quite well until I heard someone screaming Dante’s name.”         

Patty flushed, Nero snickered.

“Oh hey, by the way-,” Nero reached out and plucked the book out of Patty’s hand. He tossed it in V’s direction, Griffon zipping over and catching it mid-air, so he could carry it over to its owner.

“It feels weird seeing you without it.”

V gasped softly as he took the book from Griffon, lightly running his long fingers over the cover before opening it and stroking the pages with similar awe.

“You kept this?”

“Vergil told me to hold onto it until he came back buuuut…” Nero grinned, “You got here first.”

V held the book against his chest and beamed at him, “Thank you, Nero.”

“Oh? That’s yours?” Patty asked.

“That ‘V’ on the cover totally wasn’t a dead giveaway!” Griffon cackled until V gave him a smack with the book. Patty blinked a few times and pointed at Griffon somewhat dumbly.

“What? You’ve never seen a talking chicken before?” Nero laughed. Griffon glowered at him and puffed his feather indignantly.

Shadow raised her head to examine Patty. The girl visibly tensed. 

“So long as you don’t intend harm, she’s of no threat to you," V reassured. 

The big cat got up and approached the girl. Patty squeaked as the cat sniffed the hem of her white skirt. After a moment, she hesitantly reached out and gave Shadow a scratch behind the ear.

Shadow tilted her head into the touch, purring like a motorcycle engine. She leaned into Patty with all her weight and very nearly knocked her onto the floor.

V chuckled, “See? I do believe she likes you.”

Nero had seen Shadow do some spectacularly brutal things to attacking demons, so seeing her acting like a normal housecat was almost comedic. Patty knelt down so she could stroke her hand down Shadow’s back.

“Does she have a name?”

“Shadow,” V replied, absent-mindedly turning his book over in his hands.

“Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?” Griffon flew over to Patty, “Don’t I get an introduction too?!”

“C’mon Griffon, don’t scare the girl,” Nero said as he shoveled the mail off the desk into the garbage can.

“Shut it Nero. I’ve faced scarier stuff,” Patty argued. She looked back at the bird and smiled, “Griffon, was it?”

“Yep!” the bird puffed his sparkling indigo feathers proudly. Patty reached out and carefully used her fingers to rub the dip between his eyes.

“And, V…these two are your uh…pets?”

“Familiars, pets, companions,” V shrugged, “But they are mine, yes.”

Shadow stretched and flopped down on the floor so Patty could rub her belly. _Demon or no, a cat must still be a cat_ , Nero mused.

Patty looked up at V and tilted her head to the side, “Don’t tell me that’s what you usually wear?”

“Ah, no. This was the only clean article of clothing they had on hand yesterday,” V explained.

“And Nero didn’t bother to give you anything else?” she shot the devil hunter a glare.

“Look, we don’t exactly pick up people on a regular basis,” Nero shrugged, “It was all we had.”

“And I’m quite grateful to be in clean clothing, even if it’s just work fatigues,” V said earnestly. “I don’t really need anything else right now.”

Patty stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

“Well then! We’ll have to fix that!”

Patty snatched her purse off the pool table and then grabbed V’s arm, yanking him up off the stairs. Nero was relatively certain Patty wasn’t  _that_  strong…or maybe V was just that light.

“W-wait! Where are we going?” V asked as the same time Nero said; “Where the hell are you going?”

“To the store, duh!” Patty replied, “I’m not going to let anyone sit around in a boring one-piece work suit!”

“I-I really don’t mind…” V attempted to say.

“Patty, hold on a second-“Nero started by she had already dragged a somewhat distressed looking V out the door. Griffon and Shadow had disappeared, probably back into the tattoos on V’s body. He wasn’t totally defenseless but that wasn’t what he was worried about.

In a brief stint of panic, he wondered if Morrison had already told Trish and Lady about their new guest and they would turn up at the office in a fury. He scrambled to the door but it was too late.

The roar of an engine and the squeal of tires marked their departure.

Shit.

He gave thought to asking Nico to borrow the van to chase after them but it didn’t seem worth it, somehow. Oh well. V knew their number. If hell broke loose (and boy did Nero have a feeling it was going too) he would call.

“Hey, what was all that ruckus?”

Nico’s visor covered head poked out from the garage, welding torch in hand.

“Oh nothing. Patty just kidnapped V, is all,” Nero replied dismissively, rubbing the back of his head.

“What, to make up for Dante not showing up to her birthday party?”

“Nah, she doesn’t know that was V’s fault. Yet.”

“Oh,” Nico was pouting as she lifted her visor, “I would have loved to see  _that_  discussion.”

“I have my own problems right now,” Nero sighed heavily, “Morrison’s gonna want to know where V  ran off too.”

“So Morrison knows then,” Nico leaned against the wall.

“Yep.”

“I take it he wasn’t too happy.”

“You would be correct.”

Nico whistled, “I would not want to be V when that talk happens.”

“I wouldn’t want to be V right now this instant.”

“I’ll be sure to tell Patty you said that,” Nico laughed.

“Whatever. If Morrison asks, it’s her fault,” Nero waved a hand.

“Oi, there any coffee left?”

“Get it yourself.”

Nero narrowly dodged the wrench that was lobbed at his head. Well, at least with V out of the office, he had the time to think up lame excuses for Lady and Trish.

They probably wouldn’t buy them but he could at least try.

Cautious as he was about V’s sudden reemergence, he didn’t think the man deserved to have the Walking Arsenal Inquisition forced on him.

For now, and Nero hated knowing this, he’d just have to wait and see.

* * *

 

V’s head was spinning.

There were a grand total of two things he was certain of at this point in time; one, was waking up in the Devil May Cry office because of someone shrieking Dante's name. The second was speaking in passing to a blonde young woman named Patty about his lack of wardrobe options. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened in between then and him sifting through racks of clothing.

Despite Patty’s fashion advice, V just ended up leaning towards his old wardrobe, vests and leather, all in black of course. That was until he noticed one article of clothing in Patty’s pile of suggestions. It was a vest not unlike what he used to wear (more of an average vest length though) in a deep emerald green with black laces holding it closed.

“Hmm, you look good in that color,” Patty praised, admiring his clothing choices. Apart from the green vest, he had chosen a pair of black pants with a great many pockets and knee-high lace up boots, opting to avoid sandals this time around, especially given his still healing feet.

“Uh, Patty…?” V said after they finished and were making their way towards the front.

“Hm?”

“I don’t have money…”

Patty waved her hand, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it covered.”

“But-“

“You can owe me,” she pulled her wallet out and winked. V got an ominous feeling when she said that, but he wasn't entirely sure why. 

There was a display of stylish leather bracelets at the register, Patty was all too happy to buy a few for him. Maybe he really did owe her now, it wouldn’t kill him to help her since she had been so unusually kind to him. Of course she was kind to _him, s_ he was ignorant of his past, his actions in Red Grave. _How much longer until she hates me too_?

“So, how about lunch?”

“Perhaps…we should go back to Nero,” V said, trailing after Patty as she skipped outside. The wound on his knee throbbed painfully.

“Oh c’mon. Nero’ll live without a little longer! I’m hungry! And I really want crepes!”

She looped her arm around his, giving him a little extra support for his bad leg, but all she effectively did was drag him down the street, “There’s a really amazing restaurant just around the corner!”

“Am I going to have to owe you for lunch too?”

Patty tapped her finger against her chin, “Not this time, but don’t expect free meals from me all the time!”

“I don’t intend to take advantage of your generosity,” V replied. Patty’s face turned pink.

“You’re also much more of a gentleman than either of those idiots,” Patty grumbled.

“And Nico?”

“Nico’s like, that really cool older sister you never knew you wanted,” Patty replied, her demeanor changing immediately at the subject alteration.

“She’s cool, she taught me how to fix some simple household stuff.”

“Not to shoot guns?”

“That was Lady.”

At the mention of the one-woman arsenal, V felt his stomach drop. Right. Eventually he’d have to face Lady and probably Trish too. There was no guarantee Nero was going to be able to protect him from that firestorm once it began. Patty had been too preoccupied talking away, so she hadn’t noticed V’s discomfort.

No point in ruining the moment.

“Trish is super badass and super stylish too,” Patty continued, “Don’t tell Lady I said that.”

“Why? Does Lady not have a good fashion sense?”

“She does…kinda. I mean, in a practical sense, you know.”

“I wouldn’t. I’ve only seen her combat gear,” _and only a blanket_ , but V kept that to himself.

“Nico doesn’t really care, she says she made her work outfit ‘fashionable’ but that’s just in her head.”

“I can’t see Nico in a dress, though.”

Patty furrowed her brow, “Maybe something frilly and pink.”

V snorted a laugh, “What makes you say that?”

“She just strikes me as the kind of person who would look good in pink.”

“And frills.”

“Maybe not the frills.”

“ _Frills_.”

“Stop,” Patty elbowed him gently in the ribs.

“Nico would kill us both if she caught wind of this discussion,” V shook his head, however the image of Nero’s tough-as-nails mechanic in some frilly disaster was one of the funniest things he’d envisioned in a long while.

“Nico’s really bad at pool, maybe we can convince Lady and Trish to set up a bet.”

“You’d have to consider one hell of a counterbet to convince her to do that.”

“It’s something fun to think about,” Patty giggled. She continued to go on about fashion and dresses until they reached the restaurant. The surrounding air smelled warm and sweet and it made V’s mouth water. He hadn’t eaten any real food save for several granola bars in the last few hours, it was difficult to not just flat out order one of everything on the menu. He did have to meekly ask or another order due to Shadow and Griffon fawning at him for food, despite the fact the demons didn’t really need to eat. Patty was glad to oblige them under the condition she could give Shadow more pets.

The pair found a secluded bench at a nearby park, Shadow and Griffon happily munching at the savory crepes he had ordered for them. V had already eaten his own and was sampling the cream cheese and blueberry crepe he had selected for dessert.

“When was the last time you ate?” Patty asked, scratching the dip between Shadow’s shoulders.

“Ah…” V swallowed, “I…Nero gave me a granola bar last night. But it’s been a while since I’ve had a good meal.”

“A granola bar? Really?” Patty rolled her eyes, “That’s  _so_  those two.”

“They didn’t have anything else, it really wasn’t their fault.”

“I’m pretty sure Nico has a fridge in that van.”   

“She keeps cigarettes and energy drinks in it.”

Patty stared at him, “Really?”

“Yes, I learned this by accident some time ago, but I don’t know if that’s changed at all since the last time I saw them,” V paused, “It wouldn’t surprise me if Nero had been unable to convince her to change this behavior.”

“At least Nero actually cooks,” Patty said, picking a strawberry slice out of her dessert crepe, “Dante just lived off a consistent diet of beer, pizza and strawberry sundaes.”

“Oh? Nero cooks?”

“You sound surprised. Does Nico look like the kind of person who could make something more than a hard-boiled egg?”

“Well, she’s smart obviously, but I suppose you have a point…”

“Yeah, Nero’s a super good cook, especially if it’s seafood,” Patty smiled, closed her eyes and hummed as if recalling a fond memory, “I guess it’s because he grew up on an island.”

“I will have to ask him to cook for me then,” V said.

“It depends on how he’s feeling too, since he and Nico basically got stuck running the office after Dante ran off.”

“They seem to be doing well.”

“That’s because Nero’s a better businessman than Dante ever was,” Patty stroked Shadow’s head, “I’m kind of hoping Nero doesn’t give it back if Dante returns.”

“Was Dante truly that terrible?”

“I’m pretty sure most of the payments went into fixing property damage. Nero at least tries to keep the destruction to a minimum.”

Recalling watching Nero fight in Red Grave, V chuckled, “Is that so?”

Patty gave him a puzzled look, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I suppose one’s tactics change when there’s no one around to complain about property damage.”

Patty still looked confused but didn’t seem to want to push the subject further. They fell into silence for a few moments, giving V a chance to enjoy the warm, quiet summer afternoon. An unusual luxury, given the last year. For the first time, he wasn’t hungry and cold, he was clean and wearing clean, new clothes.

He felt…safe and…happy, feelings that were almost alien to him. He was glad to be around Nico and Nero again even with the looming danger of Trish and Lady’s reactions hanging over his head.

“Thank you.”

“Hm?”

“I said thank you, Patty. Today was lovely.”

Obviously pleased with the compliment, Patty beamed, “If you’re gonna stick around, we can always hang out again.”

_ Saying the girls don’t flay me first _ , V thought.

“You like poetry, yeah? Books?”

“Ah, yes.”

“There are bookstores we could visit some time. I think one of them specializes in rare books?”

“Perhaps, I may even have money by then.”  
  
“How? Don’t tell me you’re going to part-time at Devil May Cry.”

V opened his mouth but came to a halt when he realized something. He stared past Patty at one of the lamps that illuminated the walkway in the park. It was not only on but glowing with such a fierce light it was hard to look at.

“Patty, what time do the streetlights usually come on?”

“Um, not until seven or eight usually, why?”

Shadow snapped out of her housecat feline bliss and sat up, facing the direction of the light, obviously sensing something was off. Patty noticed the faulty light and then Shadow’s sudden change in behavior.

“V…” Griffon had flown over and was hovering next to his partner, “I think we should get outta here ASAP.”

“What’s going on?” Patty asked as V struggled to get up, doing his best to ignore the pain in his leg.

“We should get going,” V replied vaguely, not taking his eyes off the blazing light, “It’s not safe here.”

“Not safe…do you mean…?” Patty trailed off nervously. She knew exactly what he was talking about, judging by how quickly the color had drained from her face. She got up and grabbed one of his bandaged hands.

“Patty, I need you to do something.”

“Huh?”

“Find a phone and call Nero, I’ll distract the demon until he gets here.”

“What?! No way! I’m not-“

The light exploded, and Patty screamed. V barely had time to push the girl out of the way before a writing mass of cloth, crackling with electricity, crashed onto the ground where they had been standing.

“V!”

“Patty get out of here!” V shouted, stepping back as the demon started to straighten up, “Run!”

Shadow darted around the demon to join Patty, which apparently was enough encouragement to get her to start running. The demon, however, was obviously far more interested in V.

“Yeah. Yeah! That’s the guy from last night!” Griffon said shrilly, “Wow, he’s even uglier up close.”

“So now that I’ve finally tracked you down, will you quietly go back to the mistress?” the demon asked, standing up to his full height, towering over V by at least two extra feet.

“How courteous of you to ask, but I’m going to have to decline,” V said with a smirk. He barely managed to dodge the tentacle that lashed out at him.

“Tch. So be it. She didn’t say you had to be in one piece!”

The demon shucked off its filthy robe, filling the air with sparks and the stench of ozone. Its lower half was composed of knots upon knots of tentacles that pulsed with light. The upper half had more eyes, arms, and mouths than V cared to count.

“My name is Indra! Remember it! For I shall be the one to drag you back!”

“I’ll remember the name of the demon that attempted to kidnap me, certainly,” V replied, bracing himself for another attack, “But I’m afraid I won’t be going anywhere with you.”

“Unless there’s food,” Griffon added.

Indra howled in fury and launched himself in V’s direction, tentacles poised like crackling harpoons.

Griffon grabbed onto V’s wrist and pulled him back, away from the strike. For now, he’d have to rely on Griffon for mobility given his still healing injuries.

Another tentacle lashed out and coiled around his leg, yanking him off the ground with a surprised shout. His brief suspension didn’t last long for Griffon had almost immediately swept down to claw at the offending appendage. Indra dropped V in surprise and the impact with the ground knocked the wind out of his lungs.

“Boy, I hope that girl gets to the phone soon,” Griffon said as V wheezed and struggled to get back up.

“I don’t know…how long I can hold out,” V rasped, rolling aside to dodge another tentacle.

“Stick it out, tough guy! I died once, I ain’t dying aga-GACK!“

V grabbed the bird by the neck and yanked him down to the ground to avoid another strike. The last thing he needed was Griffon in stalemate and Shadow out of reach. He missed his cane right about now, too…

Griffon, once freed of V’s grasp, flew up to Indra and dug his claws into several of the demon’s eye clusters, making him thrash and scream. V scrambled out of the way to avoid being hit by flailing tentacles.

“I dunno, maybe running away would be a viable option,” Griffon suggested as his feather crackled with purple sparks.

“We need to hold out until Nero gets here,” V cursed as he felt the heat from a bolt of electricity scorch his skin.

“ _If_  he gets here,” Griffon added unhelpfully, “Saying we’re not roasted alive by then.”

“Just think about how many times Nico said she’d put you in a pot and cook you.”

“The hell’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well, if you’re roasted, her threats might actually come to pass,” V said somewhat smugly, “Just something to consider.”

“Oh, hell no!” Griffon furiously grabbed onto an approaching tentacle and yanked it upwards, causing Indra to lose his balance. The bird kept pulling until the demon landed face-first (saying it even  _had_  a face) on the dirt, the tentacle tearing off with a spray of thick, bluish blood.

“I’m not gonna be anyone’s lunch! You hear me!?”

V wasn’t sure if he had made the situation worse or better. He had, for sure, motivated Griffon in a way the demon bird had never been motivated before, as he was now furiously yanking on more tentacles.

Indra managed to get back up and started swinging his thick arms in an attempt to bat the bird away.

The air crackled with electricity again and V barely had time to call Griffon back before an explosion hit him. This was getting tiresome, but V was reluctant to attempt to summon Nightmare, given how physically taxing it had become. Griffon on his own could only do so much and perhaps he was right; Nero may very well not reach them in time.

“Hold still you stupid brat!” Indra surged forward with all his arms outstretched. Using a combination of his tentacles and his arms, he he knocked Griffon aside and grabbed a hold of V so tightly V could hear his bones creaking under pressure.

“Where’s your pet now?” Indra hissed as V attempted to wrench his arm free, “I don’t know why the mistress wants a pest like you so badly but I don’t think she’d mind if I broke both of your legs!”

V finally managed to yank his arm free and snapped his fingers. Nightmare’s hulking form landed squarely on top of the demon. Reflexively, Indra released V, giving him a chance to stagger away. Griffon had respawned and zipped over to V while Nightmare crushed Indra into the ground.

“That was close,” Griffon sighed.

V didn’t have a chance to respond before he was once again overcome by painful coughing and, yet again, he had to dismiss his most powerful familiar in a fit of wheezing and hacking.

“Oh come on!”

“Is that it?!” Indra peeled himself up off the ground, “That pitiful magic trick was supposed to stop me?!”

“One would have assumed so…” V replied weakly, trying to ignore the coppery taste in his mouth.

“Bah! Perhaps I should just take your head back!” Indra reared back once again to strike but before he could, a massive explosion slammed into him.

“Wha-what?!”

Another explosion. And another. And some bullets for good measure apparently.

“We’re saved! Patty must have made the call in time!” Griffon cried in relief.

“Oh, we’re saved but…” V coughed, “That’s not Nero.”

The smoke cleared, allowed V and Griffon to see their savior; a woman with short black hair clad all in white and more weaponry than was probably legal in most states. She was holding a smoking rocket launcher in one hand, the front end resting on the ground, and a pistol in the other.

Indra gurgled something and Lady shot him three more times before he fell silent…and she turned her attention, and firepower, on V.

“Uh-oh…” Griffon shrank back behind V, who was holding up his hands in surrender.

“Did Patty call you or did you happen to be passing by?” V asked, eyeing the pistol Lady had pointed at his head. She didn’t respond but glared at him fiercely through her red tinted sunglasses.

“ _What_  are  _you_  doing here?” she asked angrily.

“Really? Do you always talk to some you just rescued with a gun pointed at their face? You really need to work on your bedside manner!” Griffon interjected but quickly dove back for cover and when Lady directed her aim at him.

“Answer my question!”

“V! Lady! Lady, stop!” Patty came rushing over, Shadow behind her. The girl tugged on Lady’s raised arm.

“Patty? What are you doing here?” Lady asked somewhat incredulously.

“I was showing V around town when we got attacked,” Patty explained still manually trying to get Lady to lower her gun, “There aren’t anymore demons, right? You can put your gun away!”  
  
“I take it Nero didn’t speak to you about me yet?” V asked, still not lowering her hands. Lady narrowed her eyes.

“No, he didn’t.”

“I know he was planning too.”

“When?”

“Whenever he got around to it, I suppose. He never gave me a specific time.”

Lady growled, “Get up, we’re going back to the office.”

“Suits me. I’m certain Mr. Morrison is waiting, if what Nero told me prior to my abrupt exit was true,” V stood up, grimacing and brushing dirt off his new pants. The wound on his leg pulsed with pain, which made standing difficult. 

“So, Nero told Morrison but didn’t see fit to tell me or Trish?”

Lady’s annoyance was palpable, she wasn’t too pleased about this update. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing Trish…but that was for unrelated reasons.

“Did you guys walk or drive?” Lady asked.

“We drove…er, had my driver drive us here rather,” Patty explained.

“Then I’ll see you both back at the office,” Lady put her pistol away and slung her rocket launcher over her shoulder, “No detours, go straight there.”  
  
“Where the heck else would we go?” Patty asked hotly.

“Just go,” Lady snapped back, turning on her heel and marching off, presumably back to her car.

“Hey, V…”

“Huh?”

“Why was Lady so unhappy to see you? Did you do something bad?”

V grimaced, “I…I don’t know…”

That was the problem with being half of another person with no actual memories to call your own. Any vile thing Vergil had done could just as easily be blamed on him, even though the worst thing V had done as of late was steal someone’s wallet.

He still couldn’t explain why he was back. Sure there were theories, but nothing concrete.  _Maybe_ it has something to do with that witch, Morrigan. Maybe. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s complicated. Let’s follow her orders before she gets unhappier,” V couldn’t stand to look at Patty, he knew she probably looked upset or angry or both. It made his chest hurt.

Both the walk and ride back to Devil May Cry were uncomfortably silent, a silence which was broken by Trish shouting, “You can’t be serious!”  
  
V was suddenly wishing he had been reduced to a smoking pile of ash by Indra. All eyes immediately turned to them when they entered. Trish and Lady were absolutely furious, Morrison seemed apprehensive and Nero just gave him a helpless look.

“So it’s true,” Morrison said around his cigar, “Alive and well.”

“Even though he should be neither of those things,” Trish snapped, “So? Where’d Urizen or whatever you’re calling Vergil’s other half end up this time?”

“I’m not here because of that,” V said, “I explained to Nero how I came to be back in this world, Yamato had no hand in this matter.”

“That you know of,” Lady said from where she was leaning against the pool table.

“Vergil was nowhere in sight. I told Nero I believe my rebirth was due in part to this witch named Morrigan. That’s…all I have on that subject right now…”

It was a weak defense and no doubt Lady and Trish would seize any chance they got to plow through it. V felt like a young child being scolded for lying, so he kept his head lowered and eyes on the floor.

“It’s not like he showed up here offering us super sketchy jobs,” Nero argued in his defense.

“No, but the fact he showed up at  _all_  is questionable,” Morrison pointed out, “Nero gave me the short version of your story, how about you enlightened the girls and me on how you came to end up here yet again?”

Under the intense stares of Lady and Trish, V repeated his tale, being sure not to leave out a single detail.

Trish’s mouth was set in a hard line, “I’ve never heard of this Morrigan, are you sure you heard the name right?”

“The demon was choking on his own teeth, so maybe we misheard,” Griffon snickered.

“Maybe, but I think you're correct in your assumption that she's connected to Malphas," Trish mused out loud, "God knows I spent enough time around her when she stuck me in that knight's body."  
  
“I’d still like to know why she summoned _him_ ,” Lady said somewhat rudely, jerking her thumb in V's direction. 

“Believe me, I would too,” V replied, annoyed.

“I might have a theory on that!” Nico piped up, startling everyone. The mechanic had been suspiciously quiet up until now.

“I’m no witch or whatever but I think the reason this Morgan-“

“Morrigan," everyone corrected.   
  
“Yeah her, was able to summon or resurrect you or whatever she did, was because you decided to be yer own person, not a print-out of Dante’s bro.”

“Care to elaborate further on that theory?” Nero asked, V leaned forward with interest.

“He still has some of Vergil’s memories though,” Griffon said, tilting his head.

“Yeah but V doesn’t want to be Vergil or Urizen or whoever.”  
  
“Right...” Nero seemed to still be waiting for an explanation.

“He wants to be V, so I think Morgi latched onto that want for personhood, yah know?” Nico jabbed at the air with her index finger.

“But why V?” Lady asked.

“I mean, he and Nero were the last two to fight Malphas, and because Nero had already vacated the premises, V was the next best thing.”

“So it’s about revenge,” Trish mused, crossing her long legs.

“Bingo. I think V left enough of an imprint on the universe that Morgi could reach into the void and grab hold of it.”

“So...V is…just V then,” Lady looked back at him.

“I mean, yeah, the V we last saw before he mind-melded back with Vergil.”

Trish’s brows furrowed, “Something feels off, but I’m not sure what. Malphas was, after all, Urizen’s only servant that wasn’t a puppet in a mindless shell.”

“What are you thinking?” Nero asked.

“None of us saw this Morrigan while we were in Red Grave, how much did she actually know about Urizen's plans?” Trish hummed through her nose and pressed her thumb against her lower lip, biting lightly on her fingernail.

“Did she send that demon after V?” Patty asked, also having been silent up until this point.

“She’s sent a great many demons after me already,” V replied, “Indra spoke of his ‘mistress’, so it’s safe to assume he was with Morrigan.”

“Yeah and he was in the city where those spider things were too,” Griffon added.

A silence settled over the group, save for the click from Nico's lighter. V kept his eyes cast downward, waiting for the rejection and hatred. He wasn’t even sure they believed him. Perhaps he should just-

“So what now?” Lady asked Nero.

Nero shrugged, “The spare room is open, I don’t really see why we should just kick him out.”

V looked up at Nero, heart slamming in his chest.

“Yeah and once he’s all healed up, he can become Nero’s new sidekick,” Nico added with a grin and a thumbs up. V wasn’t huge on the idea but it wasn’t an unreasonable request given that he would essentially be freeloading otherwise.

“I’m…I’m sure I can take on smaller jobs,” V said directly to Morrison. The broker tapped the side of his cigar with a finger.

“You alright with this Nero?” Morrison asked, white eyebrows raised.

V shot Nero a pleading look and the younger devil hunter sighed, “Yeah, I’ll take responsibility for him and all that shit.”

“Are you really going to make him work here?” Patty whined.

“Don’t worry about it, Patty. I owe Nero that much at least,” V said trying to smother his joy at not being cast out. Or shot.

“You’re lucky we don’t charge rent,” Nico said, the tone of her voice torn between irritable and relieved.

“I guess that settles it then,” Lady straightened up. She looked at V and sighed, “I guess I should apologize for earlier.”

“I don’t blame you for your behavior, your suspicion was warranted, but thank you,” V smiled, “I hope we can work well together in the future.”

“Don’t push it. If you step even-sort-of over the line, I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in your skull.”

“Lady!” Patty protested.

“Y-yes. I understand…” V flinched.

“Hey, c’mon, play nice,” Nero pleaded, sitting up, “I can’t drag him along on jobs if you girls kick the shit outta him.”

“We’ll leave the discipline to you then,” Trish said with a smirk.

V felt pressure on his side and became aware Patty was hugging his arm.

“Sorry to bolt but I have a job of my own to finish up,” Lady announced, put her sunglasses back on.

“Mind if I tag along? I could use the exercise,” Trish trotted up alongside her.

“Aw, leavin’ already?” Nico asked Lady with a pout.

“Yeah sorry, have fun with your freeloader,” Lady and Trish laughed as they left. Obviously while killing him was off the table, picking on him like a pair of obnoxious older siblings wasn’t. V just sighed.

“I did agree to work in order to stay here.”

“I know, they’re just giving you a hard time,” Nero scratched the back of his neck, “You’d better get used to that.”

“They don’t pick on you like they picked on Dante,” Patty said to Nero. 

“Cause’ I’m not a moron like Dante,” Nero snorted, “And I’m better with money.”

V felt like a great deal of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was, at least for now, safe and secure with Nero.

“I’m glad Lady didn’t shoot you,” Patty said.

“I think we both are,” Griffon added.

“V what was that…thing you summoned?” Patted released his arm to lean back so she could look at him directly, “That…comet…monster?”

“We call him Nightmare,” V gestured between himself and Griffon, “He’s the strongest of my familiars.”

“It looked like summoning him hurt.”

“Yeah, Baby Boy here still hasn’t worked out how to summon the Big Guy without nearly killing himself,” Griffon said. V shot him a look.

“Since when did summoning Nightmare give you problems?” Nero asked, brow furrowed in concern.

“Since Morrigan resurrected me. He is a part of me but…” V hestitated, “Summoning him now is far more taxing now than it ever was. I'm unsure why, it's almost like...it's become too much for me to handle.”

“Not for lack of trying,” Griffon said, sounding somewhat defeated too.

“Well…anyways. I’m glad you’re staying around,” Patty said as she stood up and smoothed out her skirt, “And thank you for sending Shadow to protect me.”

V felt his cheeks heat up, being thanked for such things wasn’t something he was used too.

“Y-you’re welcome.”

“I have to get going,” Patty said to Nero, “Mom has probably heard about all the commotion at the park by now, she’ll want to know I’m okay.”

“Alright, don’t be a stranger,” Nico replied with a wink. Patty smiled, said goodbye, and skipped out of the office while Nico put some smooth jazz on the jukebox in the corner.

“How are you feeling, by the way?” Nero asked abruptly.

“Sore, that fight with Indra took its toll…” V said as Griffon settled on his lap like a large, nesting chicken. Like Shadow, the bird was warm and soft, it was a bit like putting on a heating pad.

“Ya’ll better be in good shape soon, cause I’m workin’ on a treat for ya!” Nico said proudly, “You can’t fight demons without a real weapon, so that’s what yer getting’!”

“How much will this cost me?” V asked, Nero laughed.

“Ehh…given the cost of materials…” Nico counted off on her fingers, “I’ll think a’ something, this project ain’t gonna be done in a day. I’m sure Nero can lend you one of the weapons in the back until then.”

“Nico, I’m trying not to be in the habit of renting Devil Arms,” Nero interjected somewhat stiffly.

“You let Trish take stuff out all the time!”

“That’s because Trish is Trish. I probably couldn’t stop her if I wanted too anyway.”

“Just let im’ borrow something until I’m done,” Nico rolled her eyes and disappeared through the door that had been added to give them access to the garage.

Nero sighed, V just looked over at him.

“I…don’t think I’m in ideal shape to be fighting yet.”

“Maybe not but Nico’s right. Sure you’ve got your demons but that’s not gonna help you in a pinch.”

“You are aware I know nothing of swordsmanship, right? Not with a blade like that, anyway,” V nodded at Red Queen, which was leaning against the wall behind the desk.

“Not all of Dante’s weapons are big ass swords. C’mon, I’ll show you.”

Curious now, V dislodged Griffon and followed Nero into a room tucked in the far back. The walls and shelves were filled with an unusual array of items; swords, gauntlets, guns, even a monstrous looking briefcase which Nero caught V staring at.

“That’s Pandora,” he said, “Trish likes to use that one occasionally.”

“What does it  _do_  exactly?”

“Turns into a bunch of stuff, guns mostly but I think there are some bladed weapons. I honestly don’t know,” Nero shrugged.

“I see,” V backed up and felt a light shock run up his arm. He yelped and jumped into Nero.

“Careful! I don’t need Dante beating the shit out of me because I broke something!”  
  
It took V a moment to pinpoint the origin of the spark and he spotted what appeared to be dark purple guitar that was all sharp edges.

“Ah, that would be Nevan,” Nero shook his head, “She does that to every guy who passes through.”

“I-it’s a guitar.”

“Yeah, it is. And a scythe-thinige too. Damn hard to use.”

Despite Nero’s comments, V picked up the guitar by the neck and ran his fingers over the strings. Nevan crackled with electricity and purred in response.

“What, are you gonna try to play it like a violin?” Griffon joked.

“A cello perhaps, the shape is…unusual,” V said, turning the weapon over.

“It shoots lightning and bats,” Nero explained.

“Hey! If there’s gonna be any lighting shooting avians here, it’s gonna be me!” Griffon huffed, landing on the neck of the guitar in V’s hand.

“I never said I intended to use it,” V said to soothe Griffon’s dented ego.

“Are you sure?” V looked back at Nero, who was examining a set of glowing silver clawed gauntlets, “Nevan seems to like you.”

“I thought you said she acted that way towards every man.”

“Well yeah, but,” Nero put the gauntlets back on the shelf with a clank, “Usually there are sparks everywhere, she’s pretty quiet now.”

V chuckled, “I see.”

He strummed the strings, enjoying the thrum the weapon emitted.

“You can borrow it, if you want,” Nero said.

“Couldn’t I just leave it in here until I need it?”

“Sure, you could. I think we’d all feel a bit better knowing you have a little more defense at night or when we’re out of the office.”

“Have I been demoted to secretary?” V asked with an annoyed frown.

“Someone has to answer the phones,” Nero grinned, “Consider it part-time work until you’re ready to tag along for some hunts.”

V tried to think of an argument but found himself coming up dry. He looked at Nevan again and idly stroked the strings again, feeling electricity crackle lightly along his fingertips.

“Thank you, again,” he said finally, “I was…sure you would have thrown me out.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t have done that. I’m too nice.”

V couldn’t tell if Nero was being sarcastic or not, he was probably being somewhat self-deprecating if his tone was any indicator. Either way, V was relieved. 

"Yes, you are quite nice," V blurted out. 

Nero opened his mouth slightly but no sound came out. He coughed awkwardly. 

“Hey uh....you had a pretty crazy morning, why don’t you go take a nap," he scratched the side of his nose and seemed to be looking at everything besides V. 

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Griffon agreed.

At this rate, it was probably adrenaline keeping him awake anyway. As much as V would have liked to stay up and help around the office in some capacity, exhausting his minimal strength further wouldn’t help anyone.

V swung Nevan over his shoulder, surprised at how light the bulky looking weapon actually was.

“You’re really gonna take that one?” Griffon whined.

“Are you jealous?” V teased, the bird narrowed his eyes.

“What was it you said? You’re the only one allowed to be a lightning shooting avian?” Nero added as they left the storage room.

“Lightning shootin’ chicken, you mean,” Nico chimed in from the garage doorway. 

“Get some rest, we can talk more later,” Nero plopped down in the chair by the desk and picked up a magazine that had a bikini clad woman on the cover. V didn’t ask.

“Very well, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Oh, and by the way…” Nero started, V turned and looked at him curiously. Nero seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking at him, then looking away, then looking back at him again.

“You look…that outfit looks really good on you.”

“Oh,” V looked down and tugged at the hem of the vest, “Patty said the same thing, thank you.”

Nero awkwardly cleared his throat. Was V imagining it or did Nero seem…bashful?

“Go take a nap,” Nero commanded, pointing at the stairs.

V smiled and ascended the stairs with Griffon zooming past to get through the doorway first. Shadow appeared and padded into the room next to V. She gave Nevan a curious sniff when he leaned the weapon against the wall and quietly closed the door.

“I’d love to see you try to swing that thing around,” Griffon said as he landed on the floor.

“I believe its power primarily comes from its instrument form.”

Griffon glared at him before hopping over to the guitar, “Whatever, I stand by my previous defense.”

He plucked at the strings with his beak. The wire snapped back and unleashed a considerable blast of purple electricity along with a small cluster of bats.

Griffon screamed and was thrown across the room into the wall. V shielded his face with his forearms and Shadow’s fur was standing on end in a bunch of tiny little spikes.

“Perhaps it would be unwise to attempt that again,” V said once the amount of sparks near the weapon had dwindled. He was glad the windows opened, considering the stench of ozone and burnt feathers that filled the room now.

“Oi! Everything okay up there?” Nero shouted.

“Yes, nothing to worry about. Griffon attempted to prove his superiority to Nevan and it went about as well as one would expect,” V said somewhat nonchalantly. Without   
missing a beat, he soon heard Nico yell, “Does that mean we have fried chicken for lunch?!”

V picked up the still stunned bird and brush ash off some of his feathers, “Lightly charred, not fried.”

“Aw! Damn!”

“…not a chicken,” Griffon croaked and then made a distressed noise when V removed several blackened feathers that disintegrated to dust when they left V’s hand.

“Don’t do that again,” V scolded as he gently placed the limp bird on a spare pillow. Nevan was quiet again, sitting against the wall as if nothing had happened. Shadow was still looking at it somewhat dubiously but she didn’t attempt to interact with it. Griffon’s punishment for pecking at the weapon was probably enough of a deterrent.

V slid off his boots and placed them by the door. No where else to put them really, since the mattress took up most of the room. Shadow curled up next to him, purring. Griffon was still making weak croaking noises. The jazz music playing downstairs floated up, muffled just enough that it wouldn’t be too much of a bother for anyone sleeping. In fact, V found it quite soothing.

Everything ached, he was exhausted from the confrontation with Indra and finally dealing with Lady and Trish. He was a little safer now, he wasn't out on the street again like he had feared. He buried himself under the sheets, smiling into his pillow as his eyes slipped closed and he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythology trivia; Indra is a diety from Hindu mythology, in the Vedas, Indra is the king of Svarga (Heaven) and the Devas. He is the god of the heavens, lightning, thunder, storms, rains, river flows, and war. 
> 
> Did I want an excuse to put Nevan in this story? Absolutely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to open this chapter by thanking all the wonderful comments I've received on this fic! (๑♡3♡๑)  
> Please don't forget that I would also really love constructive criticism and critique! Please let me know if there's something I need to fix.

A much as V had disliked the idea, he had indeed been shoehorned into the position of secretary until his injuries healed. The position itself wasn’t too terrible, usually just involving answering phones and sorting mail.

The good thing V got out of it was Patty coming to visit almost every other day under the condition she be allowed to lavish more attention on Shadow and Griffon, however V was starting to become concerned that his familiars were getting _too_ spoiled. One such instance was Griffon complaining about not getting brushed like Shadow was. The primary problem with this was that Griffon, when brushed, generated static, a  _lot_ of static. The end result was a considerable char mark on the floor following a small burst of electric energy, it was something of a miracle Patty hadn't gotten scalded by the blast. Most  _normal_ people would have abandoned that task regardless of how much Griffon complained, but Patty (like everyone else who was connected with Dante) was not  _normal_. In fact, she appeared the following day with a brand new brush (she claimed it was specifically designed to be 'low static') wearing a yellow raincoat, rubber gloves, and rain boots to negate the electricity. V was too stupefied to say anything. 

She also certainly had the gift of gab and told V all about how she and Dante had met and how he had reunited her with her mother. She talked about the latest trends in fashion and music and even taught V how to play pool, something she was surprisingly good at.

He did his best to help with chores but tried to steer clear of the garage, deeming it “Nico’s Domain”. Nero told him that was probably a smart idea.

Lady and Trish’s opinions hadn’t changed a great deal. They still regarded him coldly and with suspicion. With Lady it didn’t bother him quite as much but for some reason, Trish’s hostility upset him more than he cared to admit. She wasn’t Eva, she wasn’t his mother, and yet subconsciously, it picked at old wounds and reminded him painfully of why he even existed in the first place.  He kept that to himself, as much as it hurt. Either that or maybe he was just that desperate to be liked by everyone.

”Hey, you’re not limping anymore,” Nero’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. V had been tidying the office and was going around sweeping the floors after leaving the rugs out to air by hanging them on the ledge of the huge open windows. 

"Is that a bad thing?"

Nero laughed, “Nope, it's just good to not have to worry about you falling over while trying to dust off the shelves."

V smiled, pushing a cloud of dust out of the office door and onto the street. He was about to turn and head back in when a black car rolled up next to the sidewalk. 

“I see Nero has you working hard,” Morrison said as he got out, tipping his hat in greeting. 

The broker had softened somewhat towards him over the last few weeks, possibly due in part to Patty's influence. He was still pensive, but not hostile.

“Someone has to keep everything tidy,” V replied as he quickly finished sweeping off the steps.

“Hey!” Nero protested.

Shadow, who had sprawled herself out on the floor in a large sunbeam, lazily raised her head to acknowledge Morrison as he walked in before returning to her previous position.

“I see you’ve acquired a new rug,” Morrison observed with amusement. Shadow huffed and twitched her tail indignantly but made no effort to move.

“What’s up Morrison? Surely you didn’t come here just to compliment my new décor,” Nero asked, putting aside the magazine he had been browsing.

“I have a small job for you,” Morrison pulled an envelope out of his jacket and passed it to him, “Client came to me requesting help in regard to unusual noises coming from her basement. Apparently, her mother’s been complaining about it for months.”

V drifted over to peer at the letter Nero was holding.

“We’re demon hunters, not exterminators,” Nero frowned.

“She’s already called pest control, not a mouse in sight.”

“And she’s convinced it’s demons…”

“You sure the old broad hasn’t gone senile?” Griffon chimed in from overhead, making everyone look up.

“Sure it’s an old woman worrying about everything but it was her quite sane daughter who called me,” Morrison explained, “It’s enough to have her spooked as well.”

“You said small so I guess they’re not paying a lot,” Nero waved the letter in Morrison's direction. 

Morrison shrugged, “Two hundred, but I thought your new assistant could use the exercise.

“What assist-“Nero cut himself off and looked at V, who glanced between the two men in confusion.

“Me?”

“You did volunteer to take on small jobs,” Morrison lit the cigar he had pulled out of his coat, “Think you’re up for it?”

V thought for a moment, “Cleaning is certainly getting old.”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want too,” Nero said.

“No, I want to go. I’ll do it.”

“What’s this I’m hearin’? Baby’s first demon huntin’ gig?” Nico said as she strode in with a bundle under her arm.

“I’ve hunted demons before,” V grumbled crossly.

“Not like this you haven’t,” Morrison chuckled.

“What’s in the package, Nico?” Nero asked, eyeing the bundle curiously.

Nico dropped it on the desk with a loud _clank_ , “V’s welcome home gift.”

V blinked, stopping to lean the broom against the wall before approaching it. Nico was looking at him expectantly.

“Go on, open it!” she pushed. V undid the layers of oil stained cloth until they fell away to reveal a sleek silver cane, the metal sparkling a rainbow of colors in the sunlight.

“Don’t touch anythin’ below that ring there, made it sharp as I could!” Nico beamed as V picked up the cane by its delicately curved handle. It was adorned with intricate whorls and spirals that made the colors ripple like they were reflected off the surface of a pond. 

“Well? What do ya’ think?”

“It’s beautiful,” V breathed as he turned it over, admiring the flashes of color that glinted off the blade. He leaned his weight on it, pleased to see it was just as sturdy as it looked. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Nevan resting on the guitar stand Nero had purchased for him and an idea game to mind. He went over and picked up the demonic weapon, carefully swinging it up so it was resting on his shoulder like a very large, very oddly shaped violin.

He placed the bladed edge of the cane against the strings and drew it down, slowly and carefully. The sound that Nevan emitted was deep, cello-like, and it resonated throughout his ribcage. He moved the makeshift bow skillfully, gracefully, while electricity crackled around the cane and the strings. 

He completed the song by dragging out the final note, looking expectantly at everyone afterwards. Nico started bouncing up and down, clapping her hands like an excited child.

“Now that’s what I like to see!”

“What the heck is that thing made of?” Nero asked, somewhat in awe.

“Lady brought back some junk from a job. Been savin’ it for a project,” Nico beamed.

“I think this was worth it.”

“I take it the blade can slice through demons as well?” V asked lowering Nevan back to the floor.

“Indeedy, it ain’t gonna be as good a conduit as yer last cane, but at least it can hold a tune. Better than I thought, apparently,” Nico probably hadn’t foreseen V using it as a bow for the guitar-slash-violin. Nevan didn’t seem terribly displeased at being used differently than usual. In fact, she seemed all too happy to accommodate the change.

“Yeah but…does it shoot lasers?” Griffon asked.

Nico glared at him, “What kinda question is that?”

“I think it shoots lasers,” the bird nodded.

“Either way, it’s lovely. Thank you, Nico.”

“Aw shucks, don’t get mushy on me,” the mechanic was trying to be modest but the grin and the bright gleam in her eye said she was anything but.

“If you don’t mind, Mozart, I’m gonna tag along for this job,” Nero announced.

V frowned, “Do you think I can’t handle it?”

“Don’t get bitchy, I just want to make sure you’re gonna be okay running around on your own,” Nero replied stiffly.

V squashed his pride, feeling guilty at his annoyance over what was probably genuine concern for his well-being.

“Ooh, so my timin’s good then,” Nico grinned.

“According to Morrison, this job should be pretty simple,” Nero said, “I don’t know if you want to tag along or-.”

“Of course I’m comin’! I gotta see my latest masterpiece in action!” Nico said gesturing dramatically to V and the cane as if he was some kind of art display.

Morrison chuckled, “Let me know how the job goes, then maybe we can put V to work. Lady hates the scrap jobs.”

“Can’t say I blame er’” Nico said.

“Have fun, you three,” Morrison tipped his hat and departed the office without another word.

“Guess we’re heading out tonight,” Nero examined the letter again.

“Where’s the job?” Nico inquired.

“Some old house in the suburbs, not too far,” Nero glanced over at V, “You know the rules, right?”

“Keep property damage minimal to keep the paycheck fat,” Nico said to him with a stern nod.

“I will…keep that in mind,” V said. To be honest, with just Griffon and Shadow, it would probably take more considerably more effort to cause that kind of destruction. Nevan also didn't seem that horrendously destructive, so short of using her to smash through walls, it shouldn't be an issue either.

“Good, get yourself ready, we’ll head out at sunset,” Nero reported, pulling Blue Rose from his holster and placing it on the desk. He fished a small kit out of one of one of the drawers and set about cleaning his gun.

“Why so late? Why not leave now?”

“Demons are more active at night, duh,” Nico replied, “Sides’, we’re not gonna attract too much attention when workin’ in the dark.”

“It’s a private residence, no?”

“Doesn’t mean nosy neighbors aren’t gonna be a problem,” Nico retorted.

Nero smiled wryly, “Still think you can do all those fancy tricks with your cane?”

“We’ll see, I’m certainly…out of practice,” V admitted, tapping the end of his new cane against the floor. He idly wondered what kind of material it was really composed of.

“Maybe you can clean em’ to death,” Nico laughed and sauntered off before V had a chance to respond.

“Well, even if you’re out of practice, you still have Griffon and Shadow,” Nero said helpfully, “They don’t look all that rusty.”

The two of them looked at Shadow, who just yawned cavernously and rolled over to warm her underside.

Nero snickered, "Typical cat, am I right?"

V looked at the floor and fiddled with his cane, “I don’t want to slow you down if you don’t think-.”

“V, you’re getting bored sitting around the office all day,” Nero interrupted, “You’re not gonna get back into the groove by sweeping the floor.”

“I suppose you’re right,” V sighed.

“Don’t be such a defeatist, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Nero gave him a lopsided smile, “And I’ll be with you in case things go south.”

He had a point, V let out a breath and smiled back.

“Hey, wanna swordfight with the mop?” Nero asked with a mischievous grin.

“That is a fight you would no doubt win.”

“Cause’ I’m a better swordsman?”

“No, because that mop is filthy and I would prefer to stay as far away from it as possible.”

* * *

 

Nero got a bad feeling as soon as they pulled up to the house, just after the sun had set. For one, the house was  _ancient_ and if the off-kilter railings and posts were any indicator, probably horrendously maintained. 

“Are you sure this is the address?” Nero asked dubiously. 

“Positive,” Nico huffed, “I know how to read directions.”

“There are lights on,” V pointed out, “So…that means someone's home, right?"

“Well, git too it boys!” Nico got up and started pushing the two men, both of whom towered over her, towards the door, “Make me proud!”

Nero opened his mouth to argue but Nico gave him a firm smack between the shoulder blades and shoved him (and V) through the door.

V looked somewhat befuddled, “I guess we’re on our own then?”

“I think Nico’s just eager to see her new designs in action,” Nero nodded towards the cane. V adjusted Nevan, who he had slung across his back and gave Nero a determined look. 

“Shall we get going then?” 

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.”

Nero sighed and made his way towards the house. The porch groaned ominously under their feet and Nero was worried for a moment that he and V were going to plummet through the floorboards while waiting for someone to answer the door. There was a pause and then the door opened slowly, just a crack, to catch on the deadbolt chain. A young woman with brown hair peered out.

“Are you the devil hunters I asked Mister Morrison about?” she asked meekly.

“That we are, mind if we come in?" V asked politely, the woman nodded, stepping back to undo the bolt and letting the door swing all the way open so the pair could enter. Nero had been right, the house was...well, it was shit. There was a huge crystal chandelier overhead that was blanketed in a layer of cobwebs, the rugs were faded and fraying at the edges, and the paintings on the walls were peeling and so faded Nero could barely tell what it was. The lights V had spotted were coming from a series of mismatched, out of place modern lamps sitting on random tables. 

“I’m terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to you, I’m sure you have more important jobs,” the woman shut the door behind them.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, work’s been slow,” Nero said as he poked his head into what he guessed was the lounge, based on the equally faded and old sofas and chairs, “Can you explain yourself what you’ve been seeing…or hearing. You know.”

“U-um, yes, right…” the woman tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, looking at the ground nervously, “Um, so…it’s mostly loud moaning and banging? It's hard to describe..."

"Morrison said you've been experiencing this for the last few months?" Nero asked.

"Yes, it's been bothering my mother a great deal. I just...I thought she was being paranoid in her old age, but I-."

"Yes?" Nero pressed.

"I...I went down into the basement last week to look for a box of dishes," the woman hugged herself, "Wh-when I was down there, I swear to God I saw something crawling around."

"Did you get a good look at it?"

"No, I was too scared. I think it was blue though..."

Nero hummed, "Where's the basement."

“There’s a door to it in the kitchen,” the woman paled a little, seemingly unnerved by the thought of just going  _near_ the source of the sounds, “L-let me show you.”

The woman led V and Nero through the equally dusty and unused dining room and into a sizable kitchen in the back of the house. Compared to the rest of the building, the kitchen must have been a recent addition, considering everything was a faded mustard yellow and strawberry-lemonade pink, right down to the leaking sink. Off to the side was a door coated in a layer of peeling yellow paint, Nero could see the normal dark wood underneath. There was also a chair jammed up under the doorknob. 

“Here?”

“Y-yes…”

“Okay then,” with some difficulty, Nero managed to unstick the chair. The door swung open without any encouragement, creaking eerily on its hinges, followed by a blast of chilly, damp smelling air. 

He looked expectantly at V, "You're on."  
  
V looked over at him, surprised, "Alone?"

“I want to check the perimeter, so one of us is gonna have to do the basement first."

V drew in a breath and looked down the dark steps, "Very well."  
  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Nero flicked on the light switch, but the lightbulb immediately fizzled and went out, "Uh, maybe?"

“I have a flashlight you can borrow,” the woman offered.

“Very well.”  
  
“If it's of any help, there's a basement outside in the backyard to get into the basement," she said to Nero.

“That works,” Nero nodded, looking back at V, "I'll go around and check outside, you check downstairs and we'll meet at the hatch, got it?"

“Of course, I'll see you soon. Good luck."

* * *

 

After collecting the flashlight from the jittery client, V, if somewhat hesitantly, descended the creaky wooden steps into the darkness of the basement. The torch wasn’t much, it only offered a small cone of pale yellow light that barely illuminated the things right in front of him. Once he was at the bottom, he summoned Shadow, who's superior night vision would no doubt help a great deal. 

There was one thing V noticed immediately that the woman had failed to mention upstairs; the basement was  _cold,_  abnormally so. It bit into his exposed skin straight to his bones and he shivered, perhaps he should have brought a jacket. 

The basement itself was unimpressive, overflowing with cardboard boxes and bins filled with who-knows-what. There was a rusted water heater in the corner that V hoped no one was actually using, empty wooden picture frames, and a damp, mold covered floral print sofa. He examined every dark, cobweb filled corner he could reach and had Shadow check out the ones he couldn't. On the whole, while the basement was indeed creepy, there wasn't a shred of evidence of demonic activity, and neither he nor Shadow were picking up on anything. 

A low gurgling noise from overhead drew his attention immediately and he looked up. Pipes, old ones too, coated in a layer of cobwebs, were suspended from the ceiling. Maybe it was a trick of the light, the batteries failing and the light flickering, but V could have sworn he saw the pipes move. 

Griffon materialized next to him on his shoulder.

“Hey, figured out whether or not you're chasing ghosts yet?" Griffon asked snidely as Shadow came padding over. 

“I need you to check up there," V motioned towards the pipes with the flashlight. 

“Ugh, so demanding,” but Griffon followed V’s instructions anyway.

“Anything?”

“It’s pipes,” the bird reported, the pipes groaning and squeaking as he landed on them. V glared at him. 

“There’s nothing here V, this is a waste of time.”

“But..."

"Come on, the worst thing down here is the mold. Like I said, the women who live here are crazy," Griffon flapped his wings, making the pipes moan in protest. 

V looked at the floor. Perhaps Griffon was right, perhaps this job was nothing more than the ramblings of a paranoid old woman. He felt a stab of disappointment. Honestly, he had been hoping to prove himself to Nero and the others with this job, to show he could handle himself and be trusted. And now...this. 

"Don't look so mopey," Griffon said, "There are plenty of other demons out th-."

Griffon was cut off by a monstrously loud groan that echoed throughout the basement, startling all three of the occupants. V shone the flashlight around frantically, trying to see something,  _anything_ within the small range of the flickering light. Shadow appeared equally as confused, looking around but seemingly reluctant to leave V's side. The sound was getting progressively louder and louder, and there was another noise mixed in but V couldn't quite pin down what it was

Griffon lurched off the pipe suddenly with a squawk.

"What the hell? I don't see anything! I don't-!"

V heard a pained metallic whine, then felt something cold and wet drip onto his shoulder. He looked up but realized far too late what was going on. 

"Oh,  _come on_ ," he groaned just as the pipe overhead exploded, showering the three of them with a torrent of icy cold water.

* * *

 

 

Nero kicked a stray rock through the grass. If the front of the house looked depressing, the back was even worse. The garden (if you could call it that) was completely overgrown and had rusty tools strewn everywhere. There was a crumbling decorative wishing well off to the other side of the yard and one creepy ass shed that Nero had zero intention of actually investigating. 

He put his hands in his pockets and sighed, thinking about Griffon’s crude comment from earlier. Figures V’s first job would be a total bust.

Nero’s sharp ears picked up on some odd sound, a strange metallic creaking, but he wasn’t entirely sure where it was coming from. Not outside, it sounded muffled, so V was probably hearing at full volume in the basement, whatever _it_ was. After almost walking past it the first time, he eventually found the doors to the basement buried under a pile of collapsed deck chairs. Geeze, slobs. 

His hands were on the handles to open it when he heard that metallic sound again, followed by what sounded like a watermain breaking and two voices screaming. He flung open the hatches and rushed down the stairs to find V, the flashlight, and his familiars sprawled out in a considerable puddle of water.

It took Nero a minute to realize what had happened and he burst out laughing.

“Damn! Guess the house _was_ haunted, but by the ghost of poor maintenance!"

 V, who was completely soaked, struggled to get up, teeth chattering noisily.

“Y-hes…hi-hilarious…” he stuttered, hugging himself.

“C’mon, it’s not that.”

 _Cold._ Nero stopped. The air was _freezing_ , no wonder V was shivering like that. One of the pipes that had burst was suspended just over V's head, thus it was still in the light, and Nero could see the faint sparkling of ice crystals starting to form around the mouth. He grabbed V by his arm and pulled him out of the water. Shadow and Griffon had already vanished. 

With a slurping sound and a dull splat, a blue, slug-like creature slid out of the burst pipe and landed on the floor. It sat there dumbly for a few seconds before its eyestalks twitched. The small puddle began to freeze over, but whether or not that was an attack of some kind or just the general aura of the demon, Nero wasn't sure. He was briefly distracted by a whimper and turned around to see poor V, who could barely move, laying on the steps with frost slowly creeping up his leg. If he didn't act fast, V was going to freeze to death. He whipped out Red Queen, sparks and flames crackling along the blade as he brought it down into the ice. The water sizzled and started to steam, and the attack had obviously startled the slug who attempted to escape back into the pipes. 

“Hey! Get back here!" using his Devil Bringer, the blue ethereal claw curled around the slug and yanked it back. He let go mid-air and sliced clean through it with his sword. It's halves landed on the floor with a dull splat. 

"Man, what a waste of time..." he muttered, replacing the sword on his back. 

V had managed to move a little bit, but he was shaking so badly he could barely stand, even with the help of his cane. 

"Here, take this," Nero took off his coat and draped it over the man's trembling shoulders, "C'mon, let's get going, it's warmer outside."

Nero pulled V's arm up and over the back of his neck. With a grunt, he managed to pull V up off the floor. At least he wasn't pulling all the weight, V was at least trying to use his cane to help with balance as they staggered up the stairs and back out into the humid, warm summer air.

The crunching of dried grass made Nero look up to see the client rushing over to them, a panicked look on her face. 

"What's going on? I heard...I heard a terrible noise from the basement and...I'm sorry, I blocked the door..."

“Don't worry about it," Nero replied, "Oh, by the way, you uh, might have to call a plumber now that the demon's gone."  
  
The woman gave him a blank look, “I'm sorry, a  _what_?"

Nero didn't have a chance to repeat himself before the woman rushed down the stairs, this was followed by a small cry of surprise and a lot of water sloshing. Nero opted not to stick around for the fallout and practically dragged poor V away from the basement steps to the rotten wooden gate leading out of the yard. 

Nico was waiting for them, although her smile faded when she noticed V’s current state.

“Wasn’t aware you were plannin’ on goin’ for a swim.”

Nero looked at V, who’s complexion was ashen at this point.

“Let’s get going before he gets frostbite,” Nero helped V, who was still bundled tightly in Nero’s jacket, onto the passenger seat. 

“S-sorry…f-for getting…everything…wet,” he said weakly through clenched teeth.

“Jee-sus, what happened?” Nico asked as she cranked up the heat, despite the weather outside. V gratefully hunched over the heaters, trembling hands pressed against the vents. 

"Shitty pipes plus ice demon, you do the math."

“Oh damn. It was in the pipes?”

“Yep.”

“That’s nasty,” Nico shook her head, “Guess he didn’t get to do much fightin’ then.”

“Pretty sure hypothermia would have killed him first,” Nero glanced at V, who seemed to have curled up tighter into a ball. Nero could still see him shivering under the dark fabric.

“Hot water’s workin’ in the office again by the way,” Nico reported.

“You fixed it?’

“No one likes a cold shower, yours truly included,” Nico huffed, “Need to replace that damned water heater. God, Dante was such a lazy ass.”

“No kidding,” Nero shook his head, “Maybe that’ll be the next thing we save up for.”

“After we replace the goddamn heating unit.”

Possibly to distract, the drive home was mostly Nico complaining about the things she'd fixed, needed to fix, or just outright replace in the office. Nero kept an eye on V, who was quiet the entire ride back. Nero had to poke him a few times to make sure hadn’t passed out. V was groggy but responsive, Nero decided to take that as a win. He’d probably feel better after he showered.

As soon as they got back to the office, V made a beeline, albeit a very sluggish one, to the bathroom. Nero heard the shower switch on a few moments after. V had left his coat out to dry on the railing, it was soaked through so Nero decided to just leave it.

“Another job well done, wouldn’t yah say?” he asked Nico as she came in with Nevan tucked under her arm and his cane in her other hand. V must've left them in the van in his haste to take a hot shower.

“Yeah, sayin’ the client don’t blame the water damage on us,” she leaned the demonic guitar next to the jukebox.

“Wasn’t our fault a demon decided to take up residence in her pipes,” Nero shrugged.

“You know ‘it’s the demon’s fault’ has never gotten us out of trouble before," Nico said doing the finger quotes to make a point.

“Yeah I know.”

Nero heard a door upstairs open, muffled footsteps padding down the hall and then another door closing.

“Damn! This sucks, I worked hard on this stupid cane," she grumbled, swinging it around like some kind of stage performer. 

“It happens,” Nero ran his hand over his face, “He got nailed pretty bad by that pipe bursting, fighting an ice demon would have just made it worse.”

“True,” Nico sighed, stopping to place the cane in the same place as Nevan, "Maybe next time then."

“Oh, I'm sure he'll be eager to make up for this little mess," Nero replied, glancing absentmindedly up the stairs. He thought about going up to check on V but the poor man was probably humiliated and wanted to be left alone. Not that Nero could blame him, he'd probably be embarrassed too if he'd been one-upped by an exploding pipe and a slug. 

"We can talk about it more in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're having a hard time envisioning the way V is using Nevan, google "viper violin" and you'll get a good idea.  
> And the song I envision V playing is Violin Sonata in G minor (Devil's Trill) by Tartini.   
> So, I wanted to apologize for deleting the first draft of this chapter, I just realized I hated it so much and couldn't stand leaving it up. I hope this updated version is better. I would have been all too happy to just cut this whole chapter out BUT IT SERVES A PURPOSE LATER.   
> Totally not to satisfy one of my favorite cliche' romance tropes *cough*.


	6. Chapter 6

Late morning and V wasn't awake yet. Normally, Nero would have gone to pester him but given the events of the previous night, he decided to just leave him alone.

“Hey, I have an idea!”

Nero, who had been contemplating today's newspaper's crossword puzzle, looked up at Nico, who was looming over the desk. 

“Were we talking about exchanging ideas?”

“Why don’t you and V go over to the Temen-ni-gru ruins and do some demon moppin’ up?”

Nero frowned, “I don’t like getting close to that place, gives me weird feelings.”

And with good reason. Nero honestly didn't know much about the demonic tower Temen-ni-gru apart from what Lady had told him. She, Trish and Dante had attempted to rid the city of its evil for several years, but eventually had to give up, there was too much of it to demolish. Now it was sort of a city landmark, barricaded off by the police for safety reasons. Not that that stopped thrill-seekers or stupid teenagers. Much like hot springs at national parks, they tended to go in and the chances of them coming out at all or, at the very least, as an unrecognizable slab of meat were slim. Nero had observed several kinds of demons there he'd never seen before; humanoids wielding sickles or heavy metal caskets, strange bat-like creatures that were more liquid than solid, or strange living statues wielding bolts of light. 

Fascinating as it was, Nero hated being near that damned tower. It made his skin crawl.

“C’mon, where else are you gonna find free demons to mess with?” Nico whined, “An’ sides, he needs to get his ass outta bed.”

“Fine, fine,” Nero gave up, getting out of his chair. He headed up the stairs and rapped his knuckles against the guest room door.

“Hey V. You awake?”

No response.

“Alright, I’m coming in,” Nero announced, opening the door. V was curled up on the mattress, his familiars conspicuously absent.

“Oi! Time to rise and shine!” Nero yelled, clapping his hands together. It jostled V awake, but that was about all it did. The man struggled to sit up and when he did, he just sort of stayed there, staring blankly at Nero.

“Hey uh…” Nero noticed how out of focus V’s gaze was. V's eyes were hazy and unfocused and his breathing was quick and shallow. 

“V?” he waved a hand in front of V’s face. Now that he was closer, he could see a faint flush to V's pale face. 

“Yes? Did I oversleep?” he asked groggily. Perhaps out of curiosity, Nero reached out with his flesh and blood hand and touched V’s forehead. His skin was _very_ warm.

“I’m sorry…I’ll get up…” V went to move but Nero placed his hands on V's slim shoulders and gently pushed him back down.

“You’re running a fever, man. I think I can forgive sleeping in today.”

“Oh."

Shit. Figures. Nero should have expected this after his unfortunate ice bath last night.  

“I’ll be right back,” Nero said. V just nodded, still sitting there swaying a little bit. Nero watched him with concern for a moment before turning to head down the stairs, only to be met by Nico about halfway down.

“Well?”

“We’re not going anywhere today.”

“Why not?”

“V’s running a pretty high fever,” Nero jerked his thumb over his shoulder, “Can’t really fight demons if you’re messed up.”

Nico’s brows furrowed slightly, but Nero got the feeling she was more concerned than angry.

“You have aspirin, right?”

“I was headed to grab it and some water.”

Nico nodded, “I’ll keep an eye on im’ while you do that.”

The two switched places. Nero had to hastily dig through the desk drawers to find the first aid kit, something he rarely used given his improved healing factor. Eventually though, he did find it, and pulled out a thin foil pack containing the pills from under a pile of band-aids. He grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen before quickly returning upstairs. V was still sitting upright, but he was slumped over. Nico was sitting on the edge of the mattress near the door. 

“Did he fall asleep?” Nero asked.

“No…I didn’t…” V grumbled back. It was obvious he had no desire to move anyway. Nero watched how unsteady his chest was as it expanded and contracted with each breath, it made him nervous. 

“Look, take these,” he tore open the packet and passed the medication to V, "and have some water, it'll help."

V took the pills but Nero had to help him tip the water bottle back so he could wash them down. V didn't immediately let go of the bottle, wanting to drink some more of the cool water. Nero took that as a good sign for the time being. 

“We’ll leave you alone after this,” Nero said gently. V collapsed back onto the bed, yanking the sheets over his head. 

“I’m gonna leave the water bottle, okay? Let me know if you need anything,” Nero reassured. The only response he got was a weak and muffled ‘Okay’.

The pair left the room, quietly shutting the door before heading back downstairs, Nero rubbing the back of his neck.

“Dammit.”

“Dammit is right, but yah know you can’t just hang around babysitting him if a job comes round’.”

“I know that,” Nero snapped, Nico glared at him, “I’m just…I’m worried about leaving him alone is all.”

"What, you don't trust me to keep an eye on your boyfriend?"

Nero immediately turned beet red, "He is  _not_ my boyfriend! And-and that's not the point!"

"And what _is_ the point?"

 Nero ran his hand over his face, "No offense, Nico but you're not exactly a nurse."

"And what the fuck does that mean?" Nico argued hotly, "It's not like I took care of your dumb ass for the last year. Besides, it's not like he's puking blood or anything, I think I can manage a lil' fever, don't you?"

The mechanic did have a point, V had never been that much of a handful and if his current state was any indicator, all Nico really had to do was make sure that he didn't overheat, starve or get dehydrated. He wasn't entirely sure why he was being so...protective. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry…” Nero said guiltily. 

“Okay, look, I’ll be out in the garage if you need me,” Nico replied, crossing her arms and storming away. Nero felt like he had still struck a nerve. Nico might not have the gentlest touch but that didn’t mean she didn’t care. He’d have to apologize in earnest or else she’d be frosty towards him the rest of the day.

He looked at Nevan, who, despite being unable to really emote anything, seemed somewhat dejected. Nero picked up the weapon and she buzzed appreciably when he placed her back on a stand in the storage room. 

“V’s gonna be down for the count for a little bit, sorry,” he said. He felt dumb apologizing to a Devil Arm but then…was it weird to think Nevan seemed _happy_ when V played her? Nero was relatively certain Dante didn't just let the weapons sit, and although he himself didn’t have much of a taste of them, he kept them clean and polished. Maybe the demons that resided within them appreciated the care, Or maybe he was just being weirdly sentimental about it.

Nero returned to his desk just as Lady came sauntering in. 

“You busy?” she asked, hands on her hips. Nero glanced briefly up the stairs then back at Lady.

“Not right now, no.”

“Great, I need a tag-along and Trish is on another job.”

Tag along for what?”

“A job, stupid. What, did you think I needed a dinner date?” Lady snorted, “I just wanted someone to have my back, is all.”

“Am I getting paid for this or is this going to be another ‘favor’?” Nero asked dubiously.

“Chill, you’re gonna get a cut, don’t worry,” Lady smiled, “What do you say?”

Nero thought of V and hesitated a moment, but remembering how upset Nico was at his implied mistrust, he decided it was better to just get out of the office for a while, “Let me grab my stuff.”

“Great, I’ll be outside.”

Nero headed over to the garage and found Nico working away at the van.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself," was the reply.

"Um...," Nero sighed through his nose, "Hey uh...I wanted to...apologize..."

Nico’s head poked out from behind the car hood, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I...really overacted," he looked at the floor then back at Nico, "It's not that I don't trust you-."

"You promised to take responsibility for your boyfriend, right?" Nico replied, giving him a half shrug, "You were just being 'responsible', but you didn't have to be a dick about it."

"He's not my- ugh, forget it."

"Anyway, what'cha need?"

"Lady needs help with a job, would you be able to keep an eye on V until I get back?"

"Course', tell Lady I said hi."

“I can do that," Nero went to turn but stopped, smiling sheepishly, "Thanks, Nico. I owe you."

“Buy me dinner and that’ll be more than enough,” Nico replied with a smile. 

“No problem,” Nero gave her salute that she didn’t see, since Nico had returned to digging around in the engine. He collected Red Queen and Blue Rose, then, for good  
measure, darted upstairs.

“V?” he said, leaning into the room.

“Hm?”

“Wanted to let you know I’m going out, but Nico’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Mm.”

Nero really didn’t like the fact V didn’t so much as twitch when he responded, but he decided that it was within the territory of being sick. He headed back downstairs and met Lady by her red motorcycle.

“What, did you lose your gun?” she teased.

“Nah, just checking on V.”

Lady frowned, “He hasn’t been any trouble, has he?”

“No, of course not. He came with me on a job last night.”

Lady raised her eyebrows, “How'd that go?"

“Not great. There was an ice demon, no pun intended, chilling in the pipes of the house. V got doused with some pretty icy cold water," Nero said, "He's running a pretty bad fever right now."

“Oh,” Lady expression softened a tiny bit, “How bad?”

“Bad enough that he's not really that coherent,” Nero rubbed the back of his neck, “I owe Nico, she’s gonna keep an eye on him while I’m out."

“Okay good.”

Nero was mildly surprised. Maybe it was because it was just them talking but Lady seemed less hostile about V than before. He wasn’t going to ask though, Lady would probably beat his ass if he did.

“So uh, am I gonna have to borrow the van?” Nero asked, eyeing the bike.

“Don’t be a wimp, hop on,” Lady grinned and climbed onto her motorcycle, placing her rocket launcher on a special rack built onto the side, “Keep your hands to yourself, got it?”

“I’m not Dante,” Nero quipped back as he followed suit. Lady laughed.

“Believe it or not, Dante was never that kind of guy with me or Trish.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he’d flirt a little, but never went farther than that,” Lady shrugged then revved the engine, “Guess he figured out I wasn’t interested.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me, I’m a good church boy after all.”

“Good church boy with one hell of a dirty mouth.”

Nero laughed, “None of the scriptures said cussing was off the table.”

“No wonder you had a reputation,” the bike took off, making a sharp turn that made Nero feel slightly dizzy. Right, Lady drove like a psycho. He was way to distracted thinking about V to remember that, apparently.

“Permission to at least keep my arms around your waist?” he yelled.

“Sure thing!” Lady replied. Nero looped her arms around her midsection just in time for her to swing around another corner. Good thing he’d skipped breakfast, no way he’d be able to keep anything down after this.

Once they were on a major road, Lady’s driving evened out a bit. Nero could enjoy the scenery rushing by despite the constant worry he was going to get violently ejected if Lady stopped too suddenly.

His thoughts drifted unwillingly back to V. He was in good hands with Nico, or at least, she wouldn’t let him die.

Lady would tell him he needed to focus on the task at hand, which was true, but like Nico had pointed out, he had also agreed to take responsibility for the man. Whether or not that meant worrying over him like a mother hen was up for debate but either way…

Nero gave himself a shake. V will be fine. It’s just a fever, right? Nico can handle it, no problem…

The more he told himself that, the less he believed it. He made a mental note to have Lady beat him out of his funk once they reached their destination.

The drive took about an hour, weaving through spindly roads before they eventually arrived at a small, coastal town. Nero immediately felt a pang of homesickness for Fortuna when he smelled the familiar tang of salty air and heard the crashing of waves against the rocks. 

Yeah, he’d _really_ need Lady to give him a good smack later.

* * *

 Nero learned soon why Lady had wanted back-up for this job. The particular kind of demon Lady was dealing with were some of those obnoxious insectoid type, with bulbous red bodies, huge sharp mandibles and fleshy wings. It became relatively obvious why the locals were concerned, given that the demons had built a sizable hive near the pier and would attack any fishermen or bystanders that got too close. In short, there was a lot, plus the hive. A lot for one single hunter (unless it was Dante we were talking about) to deal with on their own. 

Nero put all his thoughts aside and decided to have some fun. Lady's grappling hook would snag them and she'd fling them in his direction and he'd shoot them out of the air with his revolver. Using Punch Line had some hilarious results, as the bugs would desperately try to get away from the rocket arm and would inevitably get slugged and knocked prone, Lady would seize the chance to blast them to bits with her shotgun. 

Once they had wiped out the drones, they found the gigantic, slug-like queen within the hive, along with a considerable amount of oval-shaped eggs. Sure, they could hack and slash and blow up the hive, but it was far more practical and energy conserving to just cook it with gas. Lady had, perhaps in foresight of this exact event, purchased several containers of gasoline in town and, well, Nero's fire-centric Red Queen just added the literal flames to the literal fuel. 

After dousing the hive in enough gasoline to make them dizzy, Lady and Nero moved out of the way so Nero could impale his blade in the sand and rev the engine, letting the flames ignite the gas. The hive went up almost immediately, whatever material it was composed of crackling and hissing and spitting. It slowly began to collapse in on itself, so if the queen and her spawn didn't get deep fried, they'd certainly be squashed. 

“Thanks for helping out,” Lady said, adjusting her rocket launcher. 

“No prob,” Nero said, slinging his sword back over his shoulder, “I had fun.”

Lady smiled, “Yeah, I’m sure you needed to get out again. You seemed a bit on edge.”

“Did I?”

“Uh-huh,” Lady elbow him gently in the ribs, “You wear your anxiety like another jacket. Chill out a little.”

Nero couldn’t really argue that. He had gotten better at keeping his temper in check but he had a tendency to worry too much at times. Maybe it was the abandonment issues he never realized he had until a year ago.

“Well anyway, what now?”

Lady shrugged, “We get paid and head back.”

“Do you want to hang around for dinner? I owe Nico for watching V,” Nero offered.

“Oh absolutely,” Lady grinned, “I know you’re not just gonna order pizza and leave it at that. Your cooking is definitely worth it.”

“We’ll have to buy some stuff-.”

“Oh, I’m sure the locals will be more than happy to just _give_ you the stuff.”

“Lady, c’mon. I don’t like taking advantage of people’s generosity…” Nero groaned.

“Make an exception!” Lady pouted, “You aren’t going to get ingredients this fresh back in the city!”

Nero opened his mouth to protest but soon realized it would be like arguing against a brick wall. Besides, Nero knew that if he didn’t ask, Lady would anyway.

“Okay fine,” he relented, “But only stuff for dinner.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get so anal about it.”

Lady was grinning, knowing full well she had won. Nero decided he needed to learn at some point to stop being such a push-over with Lady. Was this how she got the one-up on Dante all the time?

Satisfied the hive and any remnants had been burned to a crisp, the hunters returned to town and were greeted by a hoard of very relieved townsfolk.

After being smothered in ‘thank yous’ Nero summoned the nerve to ask about food supplies. The locals were more than happy to give him anything he wanted, somewhat to his surprise. It took a great deal of effort to ignore Lady's smug 'I told you so' face. While shopping around, Nero opted to make a soup of some kind, something that would be easy for V to keep down yet still savory enough for the girls to enjoy. Lady helped him pack it into a giant bag so they wouldn't have an issue getting it back to the office.

“Thanks again for helping out."

“You thanked me already.”

“Well, I’m gonna do it again cause’ you’re cooking me dinner.”

“You can thank me for that after I’ve cooked it. Also the dinner is for Nico and V too.”

 _Saying I can even coax V to eat_ , he thought, recalling how reluctant V was to even _move_. Maybe he could get Griffon to be an acting carrier pigeon if worse came to worse.

The ride back was uneventful, save for a small bout of traffic near the exit to get back into the city, but that was nothing unusual. Lady drove at a relatively normal pace, which was either because she was tired or because she didn't want Nero (and more importantly, the supplies for dinner) getting flung off if she hit a sharp corner. 

Twilight had set in by the time they returned. While Lady went to pack her bike in the garage, Nero headed inside with the makings for dinner. As soon as he stepped over the threshold and leaned his sword against the wall, Nico appeared at the top of the stairs. 

“There you are!”

“What? I told you I was going hunting with Lady,” he was initially annoyed with her accusatory tone, but that quickly disappeared when he noticed how completely and utterly _disheveled_ she looked. She had a bandage wrapped around her forearm, under which Nero could see jagged pink lines, like someone had scratched her. 

“What the hell happened?” Nero demanded just as Lady came in.

“Like I would know! One minute he’s sleepin’ like a baby and the next he’s screaming like someone’s ripping his skin off!” Nico pointed a finger at the guest room door, “I got close enough to tell that his fever’s gone up somethin’ fierce, but then he completely flipped out after I touched him.”

To prove her point, she held out her bandaged arm, "He started clawing at me like that crazy cat a' his!"

Nero pushed past her and rushed up the stairs, vaguely hearing Nico and Lady saying something to one another, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Even before he opened the door, he could hear faint whimpering and crying. 

V was completely tangled in the sheets, twisting and rolling in a fever induced haze. Sweat made his dark hair cling to his blanched face, his hands were clenched tightly in the blankets to the point his knuckles were pale and...yeah, Nico was right, he looked like he was in pain. This would be like trying to get the bait out of an old trap, one wrong move and it would snap closed. 

Nero approached him cautiously, reaching out and giving a trembling shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“V? Hey V…it’s Nero,” he said gently, but the man was unresponsive, at least to Nero. His whimpers turned into broken sobs and he jerked out of Nero’s loose grasp. Nero flinched back, expecting to be struck like Nico had, but V just started babbling incoherently, twisting and crying.

“Stop it…it hurts…don’t want…anymore…please…”

“V, c’mon,” Nero tried again, shaking his shoulder harder. At least if V attacked him for real this time, his healing factor would come in handy.

Nero had to wake him up, somehow…

“You don’t think I tried yellin’ already?” Nico commented from the doorway, where she was hovering at a safe distance with a concerned looking Lady.

“I’ll take suggestions!” Nero snapped, V's voice cracked as he started begging incoherently for whatever was tormenting him to stop.

“Maybe just shut the door and let him sweat it out?” Nico suggested.

“He might hurt himself if we don’t watch him though,” Lady disagreed, brows furrowed, "I'll go get some cold water."

"Good idea," Nero nodded, giving V's shoulder another shake, "Come on, V...come back to me..."

* * *

 

 V was no stranger to nightmares, given that he was, essentially, the embodiment of Vergil’s torment at the hands of Mundus. This time though, it was different. He recognized the bed chamber and the eerie mirror, the sound bubbling fountain outside…yes, this was Mallet Island. Or Mallet Island before it was decimated by Trish and Dante. He didn’t like to remember he didn’t _want_ to remember. It hurt…it hurt so much, like thousands of icy needles and hot spikes burrowing into his skin.

 _I shouldn't be here!_ he thought frantically,  _This isn't me! Not me! I'm not him!_

As if to prove this to himself, he rushed over to the mirror, hands already outstretched to catch himself on the glass. The first thing he saw was his hands, covered in obsidian colored gauntlets that pulsed with an ominous light. His gaze moved to the mirror, where he saw dark hair, pale skin and-.

He screamed. Or he thought he did. There was no mouth to tell if he had, no face to register any sense of horror. He groped frantically at the smooth, featureless mask reflected at him.

 _“You’re nobody”_ , an icy cold voice leered in his head.

“No! I am! I’m somebody! I’m…I-I’m…” he dove at the desk next to the mirror, blindly knocking things off as he grabbed an old fashioned pen out of a cup, the tip dripping with dark ink. 

 _“Don’t fool yourself,_ ” the voice continued, _“What are you but a toy, a doll to be cast aside when no longer needed?"_

V’s hand was trembling, _What did my face look like? I had a face! I know I did! I'm real! I know I'm real! I'm real! I'm real I'm real I'm real I'm real I'm-._

_“You're a broken doll, no one wants you, no one loves you, you should simply be thrown out."_

“I-I'm real...I'm real...I'm real..." he kept repeating to himself over and over.

The voice laughed cruelly, _“Are you though? Then what are you? What do you have that is_ yours _?"_

V stared dumbly into the mirror at the shaky, cartoonish face he had scrawled onto his skin. The eyes were uneven, one bigger than the other, the smile too long and too crooked, the nose too small and strangely shaped. Ink oozed down his face, pooling on the floor like blood.

Imperfect, ugly,  _broken_. 

_I'm real I'm real I'm real I'm real I'm real-._

_"Stop lying to yourself. You served your purpose a long time ago, a useless husk to put undesired memories in."_

The mirror splintered and cracked, spreading his false face across the shards.

_“A broken man’s broken memories, that’s all you are.”_

“No! _No_! Shut up!" 

The pen clattered to the floor as V swung his fist into the mirror, shattering it completely. His arm went straight through it, straight into a viscous blackness that lunged out at him, coiling around his outstretched arm. The darkness started to pull him forward like quicksand, he flailed and tried to pull back. 

"Stop! Stop it! Stop it!"

He lost his footing and plunged into the black sludge.

* * *

 

Just as V was sucked into the blackness, he sat bolt upright, his throat burning from screaming and gasping for air. His mind still lingered on the dream, on that horrible image, then he frantically began to claw at his face. 

“Hey, V-.”

He cried out in shock, scrambling away instinctively, startling Nero, who had been only sitting a few feet away.  

“V, easy, it’s just-.”

“My face.”

“Huh?”

“My face! My face is here, right?! I still have my face, right?!”

Before he could say anything else, Nero gently pushed V’s scratching fingers away and cupped V’s face in his hands, the coolness of the Devil Breaker against his flushed skin made him gasp sharply.

“Your face is fine,” Nero said gently.

“Th-there’s nothing missing…?”

“Apart from a healthy pallor, no. Everything’s intact, unless you intend to keep scratching at it like that.”

Nero went to retract his hands but V grabbed them and held them in place, pressing Nero’s palms against the sides of his face again, as if fearful his face would indeed vanish were Nero to stop.

“Christ V, you’re shaking.”

“I’m here. I’m real, right?”

"Yeah, yeah you're real. Jesus Christ V, calm down, everything's okay."

The cruel, taunting voice still echoed in his mind, that mantra he kept chanting to himself as he tried to restore his vanished features, he  _was_ real! Right...? His vision began to blur with tears and he let out a tiny choked sob. 

“Woah, hey, easy,” Nero hushed, “Phew, that must’ve been some nightmare.”

“Hey, he’s awake.”

V’s eyes flicked past Nero to the doorway. Nico was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, Lady appeared at her side a moment later with a bowl in one hand and a towel in the other. 

"I heard all that screaming from downstairs, I was starting to worry we'd have to spend the night at the ER," she said, passing the bowl to Nero. 

"Luckily no one was injured," Nero gave her a thumbs up.

"Sept' me," Nico grumbled. 

"You'll live," Nero replied, dunking the towel in the bowl and wringing out the water before pressing it against V's flushed face. Like before, it was so cool he couldn't suppress a gasp of surprise. 

“Maybe a cold bath is in order,” Lady suggested, kneeling down so she was at eye level with the two of them.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Nero replied. V was still lightly grasping Nero's hand, fearful something would happen if he let go. 

“Guess we’re putting dinner on hold, huh?” Lady asked with a small smile.

“Yeah, sorry."

“I’ll put the stuff in the fridge so it doesn’t go bad,” Lady stood up, “Make sure he gets cleaned up.”

“Hey V,” Nero said to him, “You still with me?”

V gave him a tiny nod, “Please don’t go.”

“Relax, I’m not going anywhere,” Nero took the cloth again and wiped some more cool water on V’s flushed skin.

“Hey Nico, think you could go get a bath in the works?”

“Yeah, sure,” the mechanic shot them both a concerned look before walking off.

V tried desperately to push the image of his disfigured face out of his mind but kept failing to do so.

“I’m sorry.”

V looked up at Nero in confusion, “Why?”

Nero gave him a lopsided smile, “I wouldn’t have run off with Lady if I had known you were so sick.”

“No that’s…that’s not fair…”

“Shut up, you can barely take care of yourself,” Nero snorted, “I promised to take responsibility for you, didn’t i?”

V did his best to scowl at the other man, “I’m not a child.”

“I know that,” Nero sighed, “Just…relax and let me take over. It looks like you scratched up Nico pretty badly, so she’s probably gonna be avoiding you for now.”

“I-I..." V stuttered, guilt stabbing at his gut, "I didn't...I'm...how did I...?"

“Dude, you were trippin’ in that fever dream pretty hard. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Doesn’t mean I ain’t gonna beat your ass later,” Nico piped up. Nero shot her a glare and V just made a small distressed noise.

“Is the bath done?”

"Not yet, just thought I'd check in on you two lo-."

"Don't say it."

Nico smirked, "Don't worry V, I'll just add an extra one hundred to what you owe me for the cane because of this." 

She held up her arm to show him the bandages. 

"I-I...Oh, Nico, I'm so sorry...please don't...I'm so-."

"Oh my god shut up, I told you it wasn't a big deal," she rubbed at the bandages, "There wasn't a lot of blood but  _man,_ you're more dangerous than you look when you panic."

"Not helping," Nero rolled his eyes, "Is that bath done?"

"Gimme a sec," Nico disappeared for a moment then reappeared again. 

“Yeah, it is. You want ice cubes in it or somethin’?”

“No that’s alright,” Nero shook his head and stood up. V went to move but his body refused to obey it felt like he had exerted all the energy in his body while he dreamt. Nero appeared to have predicted this would happen.

“Here, put your arm around my neck.”

V did as instructed once he knelt down. Nero slid one arm around V’s back and the other under his knees, effortlessly lifting him up off the mattress. V instinctively leaned into Nero’s chest, resting his head just over his heart.

“Careful, he might fall asleep like that,” Nico teased. Nero ignored the comment and went to the bathroom. He gently placed V on the closed toilet and started undoing the fatigues he had been using as makeshift sleepwear. He whined softly in protest and tried to push Nero’s hands away.

“C’mon, don’t get shy on me now.”

“I can undress myself…” as if his face didn’t feel hot enough already.

“V, you can barely stand up. At least let me help you into the tub.”

V hesitated and looked at Nero bashfully, “Could you…um…turn around?”

“Really? We’re both dudes.”

V scoffed, “So much for modesty then.”

Nero narrowed his eyes, “If you don’t strip and get into the tub then you’ll be going in fully clothed.”

It seemed like a threat Nero would be all too happy to make good on.

“Alright but can you _please_ just cover your eyes?”

Nero groaned, “Fine.”

He shielded his gaze with both hands. V quickly peeled the sweat stained fatigue off and went to stand up.

“Done?”

“W-wait, I-I’m not…”

“Chill, I’m just gonna help you into the tub,” Nero inched closer and offered an arm for support, eyes still closed. V took it, trying to be careful considering how weak his legs felt.

“The water’s gonna be a bit cold.”

As soon as V’s skin hit the water, instinct told him to immediately get out. Alas, Nero grabbed him and plunged him into the lukewarm bath, although to V, the water was freezing.

“I had no idea you were so shy,” Nero teased, his eyes open now, “For a guy who walks around with his shirt open.”

“I-I’m not stripped naked,” V shivered as Nero smoothed a wet washcloth down his back, “There’s a difference.”

“Yeah, okay,” Nero chuckled, “Feels good though, right? Being able to air out?”

V nodded, “Y-yes. I don’t feel quite so…warm now…”

“Do you want me to wash your hair?” Nero asked suddenly.

“Um, sure?” V was puzzled by all this doting. Surely he could care for himself...

“If you don’t want me too that’s fine,” Nero was holding up a bottle of some clear shampoo. 

“No, it would be better to clean it properly, yes?”

“All that sweat _is_ pretty gross,” Nero smiled, “Close your eyes for me.”

V did as instructed and let Nero wet his hair with a cloth before he started to massage the shampoo into his scalp. For someone so…well, rough, Nero was very gentle when he worked his fingers through V’s hair, carefully working out the knots with nothing more than a light tug.

Perhaps it was because he was already tired, but he felt completely boneless, relaxed further by Nero’s gentle handling. Even when V needed to submerge his head to rinse off the soap, he made sure the further the water got was splashing against his cheeks. Nero had to help him sit back up once the suds had been washed out.

“Thanks,” V said quietly as he leaned his cheek against the cool edge of the tub.

“Sure, but don’t get used to it. I’m a devil hunter, not a spa associate.”

“Mm, perhaps you’ve found another calling,” V hummed, smiling lazily at Nero who was drying his hands off.

His…hands…

V stared, “Where’s your…?”

“Oh, uh…” Nero looked down at his palms, flesh and blood both, “Sorry, didn’t want any of the joints on the DB to get caught in your hair.”

V noticed Nero’s Devil Breaker sitting on the counter.

“Funny story, I grew my arm back,” Nero waved his right hand, “No idea why or how, but I guess it was my combined will to kick the asses of both Vergil and Dante.”

Silence. Nero gave a weak laugh, “Sorry I didn’t tell you before, but you’re not having another crazy dream.”

V felt a little better, but perhaps it was because he was ill that the revelation of Nero respawning a limb was so jarring. He decided not to dwell on it.

“I’m going to go grab some clean clothes for you to wear, you’re not gonna drown while I’m gone, right?”

V huffed and crossed his arms so they were resting on the ledge of the tub, his elbows dangling slightly over the edge and his chin resting on his hands, “I can manage for a few minutes.”

“Great, be right back,” Nero darted out of the room. V sighed and pressed his cheek once more against the cool porcelain. His breathing was annoyingly loud in the empty bathroom, along with the occasional sound of the water shifting whenever he moved his legs.

True to his word, Nero returned with a folded stack of clothes and several faded green towels. 

“You gonna pitch a fit if I help you out?” Nero asked, placing the clothes on the edge of the sink.

“If you promise to be gentle with me, I won’t,” V replied, “I want to sit a little longer.”

“Cold water feels that good?” Nero asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor. V hummed in response.

“You look a little better, not as flushed, you know.”

“Maybe next time we go demon hunting I’ll have to bring a heavy jacket with me.”

“Or a wet suit,” Nero laughed, “Pretty sure insulated wet suits are a thing too.”

“Yes. Perhaps,” V closed his eyes slightly.

“Oi, don’t go falling asleep on me.”

V cracked one eye open to look at Nero, who was frowning at him, “I’m not falling asleep, merely relaxing. I’m not…quite as alone with my thoughts now.”

“Ah right,” a pause, “You wanna talk about it?”

“About what?”

“Your nightmare, it looked like it shook you up pretty bad.”

V almost wanted to tell him to mind his own business but Nero’s tone denoted sincerity and concern. And, after all, Nero had been the one to bring him back into reality.

“If you don’t, it’s fine,” Nero said, taking V’s lack of response as a negative.

“I didn’t say no, I was only thinking.”

“You think too much, honestly.”

V smiled, “Perhaps. I will…I will tell you. But not tonight. I’m tired and would like to sleep.”

“Alright, fair enough. I’ll be holding you to that,” Nero smiled back warmly. For some reason, that smile made V’s heart stutter but he opted not to read too much into it, it was probably just a side effect of being sick.

“You ready to get out then?”

“I am.”

Nero grabbed the towel, “Remember how I carried you in here? Just put your arm around my neck-.”

“But I’ll get you wet…”

“Eh, it’s just water, I’ll live,” Nero shrugged, reaching into the tub and pulling the drain stop out. 

Somewhat reluctantly, V slung his arm around the back of Nero’s neck and used his other hand to grasp his shoulder. Like when he picked him up off the bed, he gently looped an arm around his back and the other under his knees. V felt heat flair in his cheeks, but luckily Nero didn’t notice as he placed V on a towel he had spread out on the toilet and then quickly bundled him up in another. The towels were scratchy but clean.

“Oh yeah, you definitely look better,” Nero said as he tossed yet another towel over V’s head and gently started patting his hair dry.

“Thank you, I think…”

“Stop thinking.”

V hummed again, somewhat annoyed, but allowed Nero to finish toweling him off and help him into the clean clothes he had brought in. The shirt was far too baggy, hanging off his shoulder and the sleeves were too long. The pants, likewise, were too loose but those at least had a drawstring on them to keep them up. 

V caught himself subconsciously sniffing the fabric.

“Are these…yours?”

“Um, yeah. I mean…Nico’s clothes are a little small for you, don’t you think?” Nero laughed sheepishly, “That’s not weird, right?”

“No, I was just curious. They-,” V caught himself before he said ‘they smell like you’. No matter the situation, that comment was _absolutely_ not appropriate, “They look like something you would wear.”

He was just tired, that’s why his filters were broken.

“Thanks? I think…” Nero smiled, “That dark blue totally brings out your tattoos.”

“Ha ha,” V rolled his eyes weakly. 

“C’mon, lets get you back to bed, “ without much warning, Nero scooped V up and carried him back to the guest room.

Nero, or someone, must have changed the sheets, changing them to clean ones that were a faded pink color (probably because someone tried to wash reds with whites) and a clean waffle-weave blanket.

“Get some sleep,” Nero instructed as he placed V down on the mattress.

“Wait,” V grasped Nero’s wrist lightly as he went to move away, “Will you…stay here?”

V really had no particular desire to be alone right now but he knew full well he couldn’t force Nero to stay.

“Y-yeah, okay, sure,” Nero replied, somewhat to V’s surprise. There wasn’t a whole lot of room, but Nero managed to slide off his boots and his wet overshirt before settling  against the head of the bed where he could prop himself up against the wall, legs outstretched and crossed at the ankle. 

“Thank you,” V said gratefully as he settled down under the cool blankets. Nero grumbled something but he didn’t really hear it. Even with the memory of the nightmare lingering in his mind, he felt significantly better with Nero here. Safer. It was...silly, like having a beloved stuffed animal that your childish imagination transformed into a knight to fend off the monsters in the closet.  _My, what an appropriate comparison_ , V mused. 

“Just…you know, poke me if you need anything,” Nero commented. 

“Mm,” V hummed in response, falling asleep almost immediately after Nero muttered, “Should’ve brought a book or something…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit it, I'm a sap. I'm a total sucker for sick fics, so obviously I had to put my favorite romance cliche' in here somewhere.
> 
> Nico ships it my dudes.


	7. Interlude 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this interlude, everyone has breakfast, V has waffles for the first time, and Nico crushes on Lady a little.

 Nero was unimaginably stiff when he woke up. He had fallen asleep propped against the wall under the window. Not ideal, but given that the bed was occupied-.

_Bed. Hang on second...this isn't my room._

Now that he was more alert, he became aware of the weight on his right thigh. He looked down to see a familiar mess of dark hair resting on his leg just above his knee. At some point in the night, V had rolled onto him and had decided his leg was a comfortable pillow. One of his hands was fisted in the fabric of his jeans. Maybe he’d had another bad dream. 

He looked far better than he had the previous night, his face was relaxed and his breathing even and steady. There was one problem; as much as Nero wanted to get up, he didn’t want to disturb the man dozing net to him, and that in and of itself was baffling to him. The fact he actually thought V was…was…

He was about to reach over to shake the man awake but the door slammed open with enough force to make the hinges rattle. Nero jumped, inadvertently jerking his leg and knocking V off. 

“Goooooood morning!” Nico boomed, arms open wide, “Are ya’ll gonna sleep all day?”

“Jesus Christ, Nico. Does the word ‘knock’ have any meaning to you?” Nero asked, stretching now that he was no longer pinned under V, who was sitting up, blinking and rubbing his eyes blearily. 

“I _tried_ knocking but you two were totally K.O." 

Nero stopped stretching and narrowed his eyes, “Were you in here earlier?"

“Yep, had a chance to snap this gem,” Nico smirked and waved a photograph at him, “You drool, by the way. I have no idea how V managed to put up with that."

“Wha-?” V slurred, voice still thick with sleep.

“Nico, you’re gonna give me that picture.”

Nico tapped the edge of the photo against her jaw and stuck out her tongue, “Make me!”

Oh, that was real mature. Okay, two can play at that game.

Using his Devil Bringer claw (seeing as he had left his Devil Breaker extension in the bathroom last night) he grabbed Nico’s ankle and yanked it out from under her. As she went down with a yelp, Nero launched himself off the mattress to make a grab for the polaroid.

The laminated paper fluttered just out of reach for either of them and they went down in an awkward tangle of limbs, Nico cussing the whole way.

“What the hell are you two doing?”

Nero had Nico’s left arm pinned to the floor while Nico had managed to grab a fistful of his short hair, her nails digging into his scalp. They both looked up at Lady, who was standing a few feet away at the top of the steps with her arms crossed, it felt a bit like being caught doing something by your mother. Before either of them could answer, she spotted the photo and snatched it up off the floor.

Lady glanced at it for a moment and smiled.

“Cute,” she looked back at the duo, “Don’t tell me you were planning on blackmailing anyone with such an adorable picture.”

“Eh, blackmail, schmackmail, anything to make choir boy here blush like a school girl,” Nico grinned. Nero knew that, despite his best efforts, he was in fact blushing furiously.

“Hey Nico," he started, "You want me to tell Lady what you said after we rescued her from Artemis?" 

Nico shot him a positively murderous look and kneed him in the gut _dangerously_ close to his crotch. 

“Oh? Do tell,” Lady said, fanning herself with the picture.

"Ah...I uh...that was..." Nico spluttered, "I-it was a sli-slip up is all!"

Nero was fully aware that his mechanic had a crush on the huntress in the worst possible way, but if Nero was unable to put his feelings on the front burner, Nico was worse. At least Nero could admit he was awkward, Nico was too proud. Besides, she had been giving him shit for the last month about V, it was time for a little bit of payback. 

Nico was blathering somewhat illegibly, as usual her stuttering became more pronounced whenever she got flustered. 

“What’s going on?”

V was leaning against the door frame, hands lightly fisted in the fabric of his shirt. Okay there was definitely something cute abut the way his sleeves fell over his hands and-.

Nero stopped that line of thought in its tracks. _The hell dude?! Man_ … He brushed it off as having not had sex for a couple of months, he was projecting. Still though…V did look… _cute_ …

“Hey, feeling any better?” Lady asked kindly, interrupting Nico in the middle of her barely legible excuse. 

V gave a small, sleepy nod, “I feel much better, thank you. I would have…liked to sleep in a little more…”

“Yeah, thanks to Nico’s drill sergeant wake-up call,” Nero scowled at her. 

As if a switch had been flipped, Nico turned on him and glared, “You two woulda’ slept all goddamn day!”

“Is that a bad thing?” Nero asked, pushing himself up off the floor. 

“When you got money to make, yeah it is!”

“Relax you two,” Lady intervened before Nico started throwing punches…or whatever happened to be within arm’s reach, “How about we go get breakfast and then we can squabble all we want.”

“Works for me, it’ll give me the energy to be an even bigger pain in the ass,” Nero agreed, Nico scowled. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting but are we going out to eat?” V asked, obviously confused about what had just transpired in front of his bedroom door. 

“Don’t know of any places that’ll deliver breakfast, sorry,” Lady said with a bright smile.

“I see. I will…get dressed then,” V sounded somewhat dazed as he shut the door.

“Hey, is he okay?” Lady asked, expression serious.

“Honestly? I don’t know, but his breathing’s normal and the fever’s gone.”

“And if this picture is any indicator, you two slept like little babies,” Lady finally showed him the polaroid, despite Nico's attempts to grab it out of her hand. Nero was sitting in the same position he had woken up in, arms crossed over his chest and head slumped down, V curled up at his side, sound asleep. Not…the worst picture. Nero felt less nervous knowing how mundane the picture Nico had snapped actually was. Mundane and…kind of cute actually…

 _Jesus, do_ not _go there…_

“Y-yeah.”

Nico huffed, “Man, ya’ll ruined my fun.”

“I’m almost one-hundred percent positive there are other things you can blackmail me with,” Nero leaned against the railing. 

“Oh there are, this was just within immediate reach,” Nico gave him a toothy grin.

“Is this seriously what you two do for fun?” Lady asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sometimes, other times we throw darts at pictures of naked women,” Nico nodded, Nero looked at Lady and shrugged.

“C’mon, the worst thing I’ve ‘blackmailed’ him for was a new tool set I saw in a mag.”

“A tool set that was 500 dollars!”

“Ain’t good blackmail if the prize ain’t worth it,” Nico replied smugly.

“Nero, did you-,” Lady started but V appeared in the doorway and effectively (if unintentionally) interrupted the conversation.

“Do I look okay?” he asked.

“Well, yer shirts not on backwards, so I’d call that a win,” Nico gave him a thumbs up. Nero caught himself staring at the gap on V’s vest where he was tugging the laces closed. Somehow it was weird seeing V in a shorter top, but the vest had a similar style to his old jacket…as in it showed off a sliver of his tattooed chest and flat stomach.

“Nero? Is something wrong?” V asked, snapping Nero out of his daze.

“Huh? Yeah, sure,” he said absentmindedly, hoping the two women hovering nearby didn't notice him staring. 

“What do you mean? Did I not put something on properly?”

It took a moment but it finally occurred to Nero what he had just said, “N-no, I Meant everything’s fine! Sorry, must still be tired.”

 _Tired and oogling at your friend’s chest. Your_ male _friend._

Luckily Lady and Nico hadn’t noticed his slip-up, V still looked puzzled but finished straightening his shirt. Nero tried to keep his attention on a particularly interesting knot in the wood on the floor.

"How...how exactly are we paying?" V asked, looking between the three of them, "I still don't have money."

"I'll pay for your breakfast, don't worry about it," Nero said, waving his hand. 

"Hey! What about us?" Nico protested.

"Pay for your own meal, you have money," Nero snorted.

"Splitting the check isn't unreasonable, I don't have an issue with it," Lady added, "I can cover the other half, if you wa-."  
  
"N-No! I'll pay!" Nico interrupted again, voice cracking the slightest.

"Uh, okay?" 

Nero realized that Nico wasn't going to let herself be one-upped by Nero paying for V's food, even thought this wasn't even sort-of a date. God and she called  _him_ emotionally retarded. 

"Let's get go-going," Nico stuttered, rushing down the stairs. She nearly tripped on the last step before stumbling over to the garage. Lady looked bewildered.

"Was it something I said?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. We'll be down in a minute," Nero replied, wanting desperately to out Nico's schoolgirl crush but he decided that even for him that was an asshole move. 

"Alright, see you down there."

V went to pass him but Nero reached out and gently grabbed him by the arm. 

“Hey, you’re feeling okay, right?” Nero asked. 

“Like I said, I'm still tired, I feel considerably better,” V replied, smiling, “I slept quite well last night after the bath, thank you.”  
  
Nero tried to ignore the weird fluttery feeling he got in his stomach. _Boy, did V have a pretty smile…_

“No doubt your presence comforted me, even subconsciously,” V continued while walking down the steps, Nero had stalled briefly and had to chase after him, “I felt safe.”

“Thanks…I think,” Nero felt his neck burning, this sort of weirdly poetic sentimental praise was…well, not something he was used too. Usually he didn’t get anything more than ‘great work’ from Morrison or Lady or whoever.

“Yeah…thanks,” he repeated before V could ask him what was wrong…like why his neck was suddenly turning red. They were halfway to the door when Nero stopped again.

“Hey, wait a sec,” He said, V gave him an inquisitive look.

“Do you need your cane?”

V looked even more puzzled, “Are we expecting to get attacked while having breakfast?”

“Well…no, it’s just…” Nero trailed off awkwardly. Nico had speculated, for the most part, that V had used his cane to get around rather than for combat. Towards the end, that was truer than ever since the man could barely stand. Now, the V that stood before him was healthy, tired and getting over a fever, but definitely not falling apart. He stood up straight, almost primly Nero would say, hands folded thoughtfully in front of him.

“Is it odd to you to see me without it?” V tilted his head, “If you want, I can fetch it before we leave.”

“No, don’t worry about it.”

“Are you certain? You seemed so concerned that it wasn’t on my person.”

Nero knew V wasn’t much for teasing but boy did the tone of his voice inch close to it. Before Nero could respond, the sound of a car horn interrupted him.

“C’mon losers!” Nico shouted, “Or we’re gonna leave without you!”  
  
V smiled pleasantly at him before turning and walking towards the door. He moved smoothly, no evidence of even a limp in his step. Okay, Nero was overreacting. He shook himself and rushed out to meet Nico before she decided to abandon him at the shop.

* * *

Despite having been around for a year, there were still a number of things V hadn’t seen or experienced. Being on the run didn’t leave much room to relax and appreciate the things around him. Bustling diners had been one such thing, with their glossy metal counters and colorful leather seats, illuminated by the morning light streaming through the high windows.

A few minutes after they entered the restaurant, a young blonde woman in a bright red uniform came skating over to them. Rollerskates. Indoors. V was almost positive that was unsafe but the woman and the people around her didn’t seem terribly perturbed by it.

“Hey! Morning you guys!” she said with a beaming smile.

“Hiya Jess!” Nico replied with a wave, “Busy as ever?”

“Always,” she scanned the group curiously, smile fading slightly, “Still no Dante?”

“Nope, sorry,” Lady laughed.

“Oh c’mon! I may not be Dante but I'm still here!” Nero protested.

“You know I’m glad to see you too, Nero,” the woman named Jess said with a giggle, “I wasn’t implying anything.”

“We do have a fresh face though!” Nico grabbed V’s arm and pulled him away from the dessert case he had been studying.

“Oh? Who’s this?” Jess asked.

“This is V,” Nico announced.

“U-uh…hello,” V said with a meek nod. Even though he wasn’t sick anymore, his body hadn’t quite fully recovered and it took his brain a minute to catch up with the rest of him.

Jess pursed her lips, “V? Is that short for anything?”

“V is fine.”

“Hmm, if you say so, but I bet I know what it stands for,” Jess grinned, tapping her finger against her chin, “ _Very_ cute!”

Nico and Lady laughed, Nero snorted and V immediately blushed.

“You guys can have that booth riiiight over there,” Jess pointed to a set of seats nearest the door, “I’ll bring some menus over in a sec.”

“Thanks Jess,” Nero said, waving. V went to say something but stumbled over his words when the waitress gave him a playful wink before skating off. Nero practically had to pull him into the booth.

Nico immediately started playing with the coin operated music player under the window, flipping through lists of songs. Lady was examining the placemat, which was covered in advertisements. V tried to take in as much as he could, from the other waitresses to the distinct smells to the memorabilia decorating the walls. There were numerous pictures of handsome men with older model cars, photographs of baseball players in action for some newspaper article, beautifully dressed women posed on advertisements for items that probably weren’t even available anymore.

“Are all diners like this?” he asked abruptly.

“Nah, I mean, there’s definitely a similar underlying theme of the 50’s and all that," Nero reclined his the seat, draping his arm over the back, “But they’re all different, especially food-wise.”

“Oh? Is there some sort of specific dish unique to diners?” V asked curiously.

“I mean…it’s gonna be 80% burgers n’ fries,” Nico stopped playing with the music machine, “Some serve breakfast, some don’t. Some drown their food in grease before they deem it edible.”

“That’s…disgusting.”

“Don’t worry this place has…good food,” Lady trailed off a little bit, “Not great, but not terrible either.”

“Cheap, which is why we come here,” Nero added.

“You’ve never been to a restaurant like this, have you V?” Lady asked, sounding amused.

“No, never. It’s…definitely something else,” V picked at the edge of the napkin wrapped around his eating utensils.

“Are you feeling okay?” Nero asked.

“Hm? Oh, yes. This is a lot to take in after yesterday, is all,” V noticed Nero didn’t seem totally convinced. If he intended to argue, he didn’t have a chance before Jess came sliding over and slapped a pile of laminated menus in the middle of the table.

“And what you would kids like to drink?” she asked, whipping out a small notepad with the spiral wire coming undone and a fuzzy hot pink pen.

Nico, Lady and Nero all ordered coffee, V requested tea instead. She said something taking their time deciding what to eat before skating off again.

“So…any recommendations?” V asked, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of items listed on a single page.

“Kid’s menu is on the back,” Nico answered with a snicker, Lady elbowed her in the side.

“You could just get eggs and toast,” Nero suggested.

“Is that what you get?”

“Me? No, nothing _that_ small,” Nero hummed as he scanned the list of platters.

“I’m a biscuits-and-gravy kinda girl,” Nico said proudly.

“I prefer pancakes,” Lady added. Now V just felt even more confused.

“I’ve never eaten any of those things, except for eggs and toast,” he admitted.

“The hell have you been living off of for the last year?” Nero asked, sounding vaguely appalled.

“Soup kitchens and garbage, mostly.”

“Yuck!” Nico stuck out her tounge.

“How are you even still alive?” Lady asked.

“I’d like an answer to that too…” V grumbled into the menu. Due to this, he didn’t see Jess return with their drinks.

“Do you guys know what you want?” she asked brightly. V could feel everyone’s eyes on him.

“I don’t know,” V admitted awkwardly, “What you would suggest?”

“Hmm…” Jess tapped her pen against the side of her face, “I like a lot of the stuff on the menu here, but I think my favorite is waffles with fruit topping."

“I’ll take that,” V said quickly, tossing the menu back onto the table.

“Okay, what kind of fruit?” Jess continued, “We have strawberries, blueberries and cherries.”

“Blueberry.”

“Whipped cream?”

“Uh…sure?”

Jess looked amused, “Don’t make it sound like I’m pressuring you into buying waffles.”

“It’s fine, it’s far easier than me spending hours trying to pick something,” V sighed, “Waffles are fine.”

“Hey, I think I’ll have waffles too,” Nero piped up, “I want strawberries on mine though.”

V was mildly surprised, “I thought you got eggs and toast for breakfast.”

“C’mon man, I don’t eat the same thing every day.”

“ _Almost_ every day,” Nico said cheekily, ignoring the glare she got from Nero.

“You don’t have to order something if you don’t want it,” V said, Nero shrugged.

“What? It sounds good today!”

“You two ladies want waffles too?” Jess asked, pen poised over her notepad.

“Pancakes!” Nico said cheerfully, Lady gave her a funny look but nodded in agreement.

“Okay, two orders of waffles and two orders of pancakes, got it,” Jess laughed, “I’ll go put those orders in.”

Lady thanked her again before she skated off.

“I thought you said you liked, um, what was it…muffins and gravy?” V asked Nico.

“ _Biscuits_ and gravy,” she corrected, “But somethin’ sweet sounded super good, yah know?”

“Totally not because Lady likes pancakes,” there was an audible  _thunk_ , Nero jolted and grimaced. 

“Have you really never had waffles?” Lady asked V, ignoring the look Nico was throwing Nero across the table.

“No, I can’t say I have,” V replied earnestly, “I had crepes with Patty when I first arrived here, but I didn’t see crepes on the menu here so-.”

“Wait, did she take you to that little bistro near the shopping district?” Lady interrupted.

“I believe so.”

“I’ve been wanting to go there for ages!” Lady cried, “But every time I got there, they’re always closed! Ugh, you lucky bastard.”

Nero, Nico and V all laughed at Lady’s somewhat over-dramatic response.

“Maybe if you didn’t cart around more weapons than the local police probably own,” Nero said, dumping half the container of creamer into his coffee, “They might be open more often."

Lady scowled, “I always keep the safety on when I’m not hunting.”

“Rocket launchers don’t have safety guards.”

V stared at the obscene amount of sugar Nero was dumping into his coffee. 

“I mean…” Lady was obviously trying to come up with a counter argument, but was coming up dry. V knew little of firearms but he was relatively certain Nero was correct; rocket launchers did not, in fact, come with safety guards.

“I betch’a I could make one with a safety lock!” Nico piped up after taking a hefty swig of her still steaming coffee.

“Baby’s first rocket launcher,” Nero snickered, Lady shot him a dirty look.

“I’m not paying for another Kalina Ann. We’re at the third model already since Dante took both the first and second with him!"  
  
“But I gave you a discount,” Nico said with a pout.

“Twelve-hundred dollars is not a discount.”

“For Nico it is,” Nero added, taking a sip of his own coffee. It resembled more of a sugary sludge now, though. V took a sip of his own beverage. It was decidedly...bland. 

“Sugar?” Nero must have noticed the look of distaste on V’s face. He pushed the little box full of sugar packets towards him.

“I usually prefer floral teas,” V said, taking a few of the packets.

“Don’t think they sell anything that fancy here,” Nico said.

“Sell what here?” Jess materialized next to the table, coffee pot in hand.

“Tea that doesn’t taste like boiled piss.”

V had been in the process of raising his tea back to his lips when Nico declared this. He slowly lowered the mug back down to the table and push it away a little.

“It’s not that bad!” Jess protested.

“I…I think I’ll just have water,” V said, trying to smother the small pinch of nausea forming in his gut.

“Did you need something, Jess?” Nero asked, trying not to laugh.

“The other girls wouldn’t stop pestering me until I asked, so I gotta ask,” she grinned at V, “Where did you get your tattoos done?”

“Oh…um…” V hesitated, so Nico decided to answer for him.

“You know how Nero’s half-demon, right?”

“Oh? Do we have another one of those?”

“Naw, but V has magic tattoos."

“Magic…tattoos?” Jess raised an eyebrow.

“Yep, he can summon his pet demons with em’!”

“Oh, wow! That’s pretty cool actually, but that still doesn’t answer my question…”

“It’s complicated,” V said, idly digging his thumbnail into the edge of his index finger, “No offense, but I would prefer not to discuss it.”

He was probably more aggravated than he should have been but he disliked the idea of strangers wanting to pry into his background.

“But, yes. I have familiars I can summon.”

Jess seemed to pick up on his desire to avoid the subject, “That’s cool. Not sure what I should tell the girls but whatever, I’ll just say they’re magic.”

A silence settled somewhat awkwardly over the group.

“Sorry, water, right?”

V  nodded and Jess skated off again.

“Uh, sorry.”

V looked up at Nico, “What are you apologizing for?”

“I didn’t mean to, you know-.”

“Butt into the conversation like you usually do?” Nero swallowed another mouthful of coffee. Nico scowled at him but her expression softened when she looked back at V.

“Shaddup, I didn’t meant to upset yah.”

“It’s alright, however your apology is appreciated,” V replied, smiling.

“Trying not to think too hard about…that stuff?” Lady asked as delicately as possible.

“That’s not me,” V said resolutely, “I-I don’t want it to-.”

“Hey,” Nero put a hand on his shoulder, “Relax. You don’t have to justify yourself to us, you’re just V, right?”

“Right. Just V,” he sighed heavily, suddenly feeling very tired.

Nico coughed, “Yeah, let’s talk about something else for a while.”

The discussion quickly banked into the active hunters talking about their latest jobs. V listened intently to the chatter for a while until he got bored and got out his book. Sure he had memorized every word and every line, but he found the prose soothing, especially given he was still a little on edge after the talk of his tattoos. No one bothered him until Jess came back some time later with their meals and the water V had requested a while ago.

The buttery smell wafting from the fruit drenched waffles made his stomach growl. The way the meal was laid out was almost artistic, golden discs with glittering mounds of indigo blueberries drenched in syrup and decorated with tufts of whipped cream. He was glad he didn’t have to fight Shadow and Griffon over it.

While V started carefully cutting up the waffle, Nero meanwhile just carved into it with his fork and shoveled a hunk of the waffle into his mouth. V was glad that Nero at least wasn’t using that absurd Devil Break Nico had invented. He imagined the food would end up splattered all over the immediate area. Although even without it, Nero was a spectacularly messy eater. Nico wasn’t much better. Lady exchanged appalled looks with V. 

“You two can take your time, you know,” Lady commented finally, “We’re obviously not racing to go anywhere.”

V finally placed a piece of his breakfast into his mouth, the waffles were fluffy and sweet and V made a mental note to thank Jess for recommending them.

The group ate in silence, save for the clatter of silverware against the plates. Jess stopped by a few times to ask how everything was, each time everyone inevitably had their mouths full and thus were unable to respond save for a nod or a thumbs up.

Despite how delicious the food was, V found he didn’t have enough of an appetite to eat the whole thing and had made it about half-way before he had to stop.

“Something wrong?” Lady asked.

“Oh, no, I’m full, that’s all,” V sighed contentedly, “I would rather not push myself after yesterday.”

“Cause eating is pushing yerself,” Nico said around a mouthful of pancake.

“I think he means he doesn’t want to puke,” Nero rolled his eyes, having already cleared his plate.

“I’m sure you can just take it home and eat it later,” Lady said, her own meal in a similar state as V’s.

“What? The plate and…?” V was puzzled.

“No idiot, Jess’ll get you a takeout box, like the ones we get whenever we order out at the office.”

V mouthed ‘oh’, feeling somewhat foolish.

“I mean if you don’t want to take it home, I can eat it,” Nero volunteered. V glared at him and inched his plate away.

“It’ll be my breakfast tomorrow.”

“Or mine,” Nero grinned, V narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Am I going to have to put a padlock on my food then?”

“Naw, just write yer name on the box and it should be fine,” Nico replied, “Unlabeled containers are fair game.”

“I take it that’s just a general house rule then?”

“Yep,” Nico gave an affirmative nod.

Jess came back with the check, Lady requested the containers for both her and V. 

“Um, how much is it, so I can pay you back,” V said to Nero, who was examining the piece of paper.

“Don’t worry about it, I said I've got it covered,” Nero fished his wallet out of his back pocket. V wanted to protest but he knew that it would just fall on deaf ears. 

"Uh, are you  _sure_ you want to cover our half?" Lady asked Nico again, this time looking somewhat concerned. It occurred to V how unusual Nico's behavior had been this morning, perhaps Nico was feeling unwell too...

"Y-yeah, I've got it! Totally! Don't worry ab-about it!" the mechanic fumbled as she pulled out a flaking leather wallet. While the two women bickered, Nero gently ushered V out of the booth seat and up to the front register. Jess was already there but she was accompanied by two other women, both of whom were looking at V intently. 

“That him?” the girl with purple hair and a nose ring asked.

“C’mon Jess, quit bullshitting us,” the red head commented.

“I’m telling you what he told me, they’re magic tattoos!”

V didn’t like where this was going. 

“Well, if they’re magic, then I wanna see what they can do!” purple said.

“Guys knock it off,” Jess scolded, “You’ve both seen Nero’s old arm, you don’t need proof V here has magic tats.”

“That’s different!” red argued.

“If it’s any consolation, I believe it would be unwise for me to summon my familiars here,” V interjected carefully, trying to ignore his festering nervousness. 

“Yeah, they’re _demons_ , duh,” Jess pointed her finger at her temple, “Don’t need demons trashing the place. Er, no offense…”

V exhaled, “None taken, however it has less to do with destruction and more to do with their sudden appearance in a public area. Most humans tend to not take kindly to such things.”

“See?” Jess smirked.

The two girls were pouting but at least they didn’t put up a fight about it.

“He is not 100% lying,” Nico said as she came over with a wad of bills in one hand. Lady was scratching her head.

“But I wanna see what they look like!” red whined.

“Nat, shut up or you’re on dish duty. Sarah, don’t you have customers?” Jess intervened. The two girls shot her an irritated look before stalking off.

“Geeze, sorry about that,” Jess said in exasperation as she took the check from Nero, “I told them not to bother you.”

“Your efforts are appreciated,” V said thankfully. The last thing he needed was to explain a giant cat or a talking bird to the police. Granted, Nero and Lady were there to back him up but still.

“I know it’s not much but I took off the drinks cause’ of those two jerks.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Lady said with a frown.

“V’s new, I don’t think it’s far to give him a bad impression of our establishment!”

“On the contrary,” V said, “I quite like it here. I don’t believe their pestering would have cost me that much.”

“When did you suddenly become an optimist?” Nero asked dubiously.

“Well, thank you V. You’re quite the sweetheart, aren’t you?” Jess grinned.

V cleared his throat, trying to ignore the warmth spreading in his cheeks.

“We’ll just go with yes then,” Jess laughed as she finished ringing up the rest of their meal.

“One more thing Jess,” V said as Nero and the others turned to leave.

“What’s up?”

“Could you ask those two girls to go over to the window in a minute?”

Jess seemed confused, but only for a moment before her mouth spread into a huge grin, “Sure thing!”

V quickly exited, chasing after the others.

“What was that about?” Nero asked once V caught up to them.

“You recall how I said it would be unwise to summon my familiars indoors?”

“Yeah…” Nero frowned. V wasn’t sure Nero was getting it. He waved his hand and some of his tattoos melted away as Shadow formed next to him.

“Outdoors is quite a different matter.”

V glanced over his shoulder and saw the other two waitresses, along with Jess, watching with wide-eyed amazement. Jess was smiling from ear to ear, the red head had her mouth hanging open and the one with purple hair had her hands pressed flat against the glass as if she hoped to get closer.

“So Jess was right then.”

V looked at him puzzled, “About what?”

“That you’re a sweetheart,” Nero blurted out, followed immediately by a weird sound that sounded vaguely like Nero had just realized he had said something he hadn't intended too. V immediately blushed. 

“Oi, what’re you two talkin’ about?” Nico asked from the open van window.

“ _Nothing_ ,” both men replied in unison. V noticed Nero now seemed significantly more embarrassed and was refusing to look at him.

“Alright, sure, whatever. Let’s get going! I have work to do!” Nico slapped her palm against the car horn for emphasis. V tried to get Nero's attention as they climbed in but failed, as Nero just sat down on the sofa closest to the front since Lady was occupying the passenger seat. 

 _Have I done something wrong_? V wondered, feeling a little hurt. All he had wanted to do was make the waitresses happy by showing off Shadow...

 _You’re a sweetheart_ , the words, in Nero’s voice, not Jess’, were caught in his head. The compliment still made him blush a little but why did Nero have to repeat those _exact_ words? Either way, there was no chance V was getting any sort of response from Nero right now. 

V pulled out his book, he’d certainly need the distraction now. It was a struggle to not just outright demand a response from the man across from him, but V was genuinely afraid if he pushed too hard, for any reason, this already fragile net he had fallen into would crumble away. One wrong move, one poorly chosen word, and this would all be gone.

The mere thought of that was more terrifying to V than any beast Morrigan could send after him now.

* * *

"Oh man!" Jess stretched her arms over her head and yawned, "What a morning! I'm going on break."

“What? Already? It's still early!" Nat said once she finished punching numbers into the register for another customer's check. 

“Ain't no rule saying I can't take it early, just so long as I take one," Jess replied, twirling the end of her ponytail. 

“Oh, hey Jess."

"What's up Sarah?"

The girl with purple hair paused, adjusting the tray she had balanced on her hip, "If you're going to the back room, be careful. I heard some weird noises, like scratching and stuff. I think we might have mice again."

“What? Ew!” Nat squealed.

Jess stopped fidgeting with her hair and frowned darkly, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, sorry if that ruins your break," Sarah said. 

"No, thanks for telling me. I'll put some traps out before I leave," Jess put her hands in her apron pockets. 

“Thanks girl,” Sarah said with a wink before returning to her customers. Nat finished whatever she was doing at the register and quickly disappeared into the kitchen to put in another order. Jess furrowed her brows before making her way towards the back break room. The room itself wasn't terribly impressive; a plain plastic table and chairs, a dirty microwave, a fridge and a collection of lockers against the far wall, each locker labeled with a name for the respective owner. Jess gave the room a quick once-over and, satisfied she was going to be left alone, turned around and shut the door, locking it with a click. 

She stalked over to her locker and yanked the door open. 

“I thought I told you to be quiet,” she hissed.

The inside of the locker was coated in a thick black slime, stretched and crisscrossed throughout like a spider's web. Submerged in the mess of goo was a familiar face, half covered by the sludge, just enough that she could breathe through her nose. Arms and legs were also visible, but they were bent at unnatural angles so as to better fit them into the cramped space. 

“Can you be a _little_ bit more grateful that I didn't just outright kill you?" Jess said to her doppelganger, "All I did was break your arms and legs!"

The Jess tangled in the sludge whimpered in response, eyes wide and red from crying, her mascara streaked down her face. 

“Whatever. I need to borrow another finger, you don’t mind, do you?”

Jess grabbed onto the wrist of one of the exposed hands, which was already missing two digits. There was a magnetized cup attached to the inside of the locker door which held a variety of self-care tools, most of which, at this point, were covered in dark red stains. Jess hummed and pulled out a bent set of eyelash curlers.

"Hold still," she commanded, setting about carving off the girl's pinkie finger with the curlers. One of these days, she'd have to get something more practical, those little manicure scissors were useless, she'd need something bigger. The girl's sobs were muffled by the slime, tears and snot oozing down her face. After some struggling and with a sickening crunch, Jess managed to get to finger off. She ignored the blood soaking her hand and smirked. 

“Good girl,” Jess said, dropping the curlers back into the cup with a loud clatter before slamming the door shut. She walked over to the phone sitting on the counter and, using the severed end of the finger like a twisted marker, she carefully drew an unusual magic circle across the number pad. The circle evaporated as she picked up the phone and held it to her ear, listening to the unnatural buzzing instead of the familiar beeping dial tone. 

She examined the finger for a moment before casually tossing it into her mouth like a French fry. 

“What?” a voice snapped from the other end after the buzzing came to an abrupt stop. 

“Hello to you too," she said, licking the blood off her hand, "Where the hell did you learn your manners? You could at least be a  _little_ bit happy to hear from me."

"Surely you didn't call just to be an annoyance?" 

"Don't you want to hear about how my morning has been?"

“Don't test me, if you don't have any relevant updates for me-."

“Keep your panties on," Jess rolled her eyes, "I have some good news for you."

"This had better be worth my time."

Jess leaned forward, grinning a grin that was far too wide for her face, revealing row upon row of teeth that were far too sharp for any human to have, "You'll never  _guess_ who I ran into today..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know if you can sever fingers using eyelash curlers, but I guess anything's possible if you try hard enough...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My parents gave me their copy of "Songs of Innocence and Experience" by William Blake specifically for this fanfiction (that had copies of Blake's original artwork with the poems, some of which can be seen in-game if you look close enough).

Nero couldn’t believe he’d said that.

 _You’re a sweetheart_. Why did he say that make him feel so goddamn weird? All he did was repeat what Jess had said…maybe it was how V had looked at him when _he_ said it…the way he blushed…

Christ. He’d been awkward around Kyrie, but this was even worse.

It had less to do with the fact V was a guy. Ever since Nero had split with Kyrie, he’d had a chance to explore his sexuality a bit more. Considering how traditional and conservative the people of Fortuna were, pre-martial sex was virtually off the table. It was honestly a little embarrassing how readily he’d given into his desires, but Lady and Nico had agreed it was better than letting it fester.

His feelings towards V though…

He had _hoped_ t was over since V had effectively ceased to exist, but nope. No such luck, not now anyway. The sense of desire had rekindled itself, possibly due in part to no longer dating Kyrie. He tried desperately to curb this feeling but every time V smiled at him, it just made him feel…so good, weird as it was to see V smile.

Honestly it would have been better to keep his mouth shut because now he had to deal with V giving him pained looks whenever he tried to get Nero’s attention. Ignoring V wasn’t helping, in fact, Nero felt tremendously guilty because of it. He really hated how dejected V looked.

He decided he needed to get his thoughts in order first-.

“Hey dumbass, I’m talking to you!”

Which wasn’t going to happen now, not with Nico in close proximity anyway.

After they had returned from breakfast, Lady had excused herself (much to Nico’s disappointment. Or relief. Nero wasn’t sure) to go off job hunting and V had quietly retreated to his room. There weren’t any more jobs from Morrison left to worry about, so Nero had decided to hang around and see if Nico had any new crazy ideas for Devil Breakers (she didn’t).

“Sorry what?” he braced himself to dodge out of the way of tool she might see fit to throw in his direction.

“I said, I don’t have any fresh materials to work with, idiot!” she snapped, “Can’t really make any good shit without the proper stuff!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Considerin’ I used all the stuff Lady brought back for V’s new cane,” Nico continued, “Maybe, if you want a new toy, go get somethin’ good for me to work with!”

“Anything in mind?” normally Nero would be shouting right back at her, but he was too lost in thought to care.

Nico must have noticed this because she opened her mouth then quickly shut it with a click before saying, in a much more level tone, “What’s up with you? You’ve been actin’ weird since you got in the car.”

“I’m fine, just-.”

“No no, don’t gimme that BS excuse,” Nico waved a finger in his face, “Yer actin’ like you did after Kyrie dumped you. What’s goin’ on?”

“ _Nothing_ Nico,” Nero replied sharply, “Nothing I want to talk about right now?”

Of course, Nero realized too late he had said the worst possible thing he could have. Now Nico _wasn’t_ going to let the subject drop. Her eyes narrowed to slits behind her glasses.

“Nero, don’t even _try_ to lie to me,” she said icily. Nero was quite honestly intimidated, since it was rare for Nicoletta Goldstein to put on a tone that serious.

Yeah, no way he was getting out of this.

“Seriously, what’s up?”

Nero hesitated, unsure of how to go about explaining this. Nico appeared to have picked up on this, however.

“You thinkin’ about Kyrie again?” she asked, crossing her arms loosely.

Nero’s delayed response must’ve answered her question but he forged ahead anyway, “No, it’s not that.”

“Oh-kay…” she had him pinned to the spot with her stare, “Care to elaborate then?”

“I…I said something stupid-.”

“That’s nothing new.”

“…To V.”

“Oh,” Nico raised an eyebrow, “He didn’t seem…offended or anything…”

Nero felt his ears burning against.

“The hell did you say to him?”

“Y-you heard what Jess said right before we left, right?”

“Uh…be a bit more specific.”

Nero sucked in a breath through his teeth, trying to smother the growing discomfort in his gut.

“Was it that very cute thing?”

“N-no…besides, that was when we got there anyway,” Nero scratched the back of his head, “I-I said he was a sweetheart for being all showy with his demons for the waitresses.”

Nico was silent for a moment before Nero heard a weird muffled sound. He looked up at her and saw she was visibly trying to stifle her laughter.

“Seriously?” he asked, annoyed.

“Of all the things you could’ve said!” Nico laughed.

“I did say Jess said it first!”

“Of. All. The. Things!” she repeated, punctuating every word for emphasis. Nero was seriously considering just getting up and walking out at this point.

“Anyways, why’d that make you all put-out?” Nico asked, still smirking.

“I don’t know. It’s…hard to explain…”

“Unless you meant it,” Nico said, Nero knew he was bushing full force now.

Nico frowned, “ _Did_ you mean it?”

“I don’t want to lead the poor guy on, if that’s what you’re suggesting. I’m not like that.”

“That’s not what I’m asking, dumbass,” Nico waved her unlit cigarette at him, Nero swallowed thickly.

“I…”

Nico held her lighter in one hand, flicking the switch, the flame going on and off. She was obviously getting impatient.

“Look, V’s…nice and all…” Nero struggled, awkwardly.

“Nice physically or…?”

No point in lying, “Yeah, really nice,” Nero caught himself, “He has a nice personality too, you pervert!”

“Okay, sounds to me like you’ve had time to think about this,” Nico took a drag from her cigarette. She looked at him skeptically, “Exactly _how_ long have you been thinking about this?”

“Since Red Grave,” Nero muttered.

Nico’s eyebrows went up, “Is that so?”

“We never did anything and I was still in love with Kyrie!” Nero sounded vaguely manic, “I just…it was…it was stupid, okay?”

Nero was up and pacing now, scrubbing his scalp with his hand, “I’ll apologize to V and clear things up, alright?”

“Is that what you really want?”

Nero skidded to a stop. The mechanic was observing him with a cigarette dangling loosely between her lips. He heard the shop bell ring and he seized the chance to rush out of the garage and away from the conversation, ignoring Nico’s shouts and curses behind him.

“Trish!” he announced a little too loudly and a little too shrilly. The blonde she-demon had been sifting through the pile of papers on the desk when Nero walked in. She didn’t seem startled but noticed Nero’s erratic behavior right away.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Is that your new hello now?”

Trish frowned and picked up what looked like a bill of some kind.

“So, what brings you here?”

“Lady’s going to be out of town, so I have a job for you,” she said without looking up.

“Okay great!” Nero blurted, he flinched at Trish’s scrutinous look.

“I’ve already don’t a lot of legwork for this case, so you don’t have to worry about that,” Trish dropped the bill back on the desk, “What I need you to do is go check out a secondary location.”

“And the primary one is…?”

“Don’t worry about that, my issue is that both of these places could be ideal spots for the demon I’m hunting to hide out. Can’t risk losing it because I picked the wrong one.”

“Good point.”

Can I come along?” a voice asked from overhead. Nero and Trish turned their gazes upwards to V, who was partially hanging over the railing.

“Eavesdropping isn’t polite,” Trish said with pursed lips.

“I apologize, I was drawn out by someone screaming your name.”

‘I did not _scream_ it,” Nero argued.

“I think Nero can handle it on his own,” Trish said somewhat curtly.

“Uh, that’s my decision as to whether or not he tags along with me, isn’t it?” Nero asked.

“It’s _my_ gig,” Trish turned her icy gaze on him.

“You don’t have to worry about financial compensation,” V said with a slight edge of nervousness to his voice, “I merely wish to help, since the last job we worked was a complete disaster.”

“I wouldn’t say it was a disaster…” Nero grumbled.

“I’ll stay out of the way-.”

“V, are you even feeling up to it?” Nero interrupted, “You did just get over being sick…”

“I wouldn’t be volunteering if I wasn’t sure,” V said, “I want to help. Free of charge. Please?”

Nero looked at Trish and gave her a crooked smile, “C’mon who could say no to free help?”

 _What the hell am I doing_?! Nero was beginning to regret this conversation. He needed to stay _away_ from V, so he probably should have told V to sit and stay. Instead here was borderline begging Trish to let him bring V along. Trish was scowling so Nero mentally pleaded she would say no-.

“Okay, fine.”

Shit.

“He’s _your_ responsibility,” she jabbed a finger at his chest.

“R-really? I can come?” V asked, eagerly.

“Sounds like it,” Nero replied weakly.

“Is Alastor still in the back?” Trish asked, turning away from him.

“Right where you left it,” Nero grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sure Nico will be pleased I may finally get a chance to try my new weapon!” V said happily as he came downstairs.

“You heard Trish, try to stay out of trouble,” Nero sighed, defeated.

“I was sure needing to stay out of trouble was something _you_ needed to work on,” V teased. Nero blushed lightly. He wasn’t wrong…

“It’s not an ice demon, is it?” Nero asked Trish once she returned with the gigantic Alastor slung over her shoulder.

“Nope, probably a mundane sort. No elemental powers but bad tempered and destructive as hell,” Trish watched V slip into the back room, presumably to get his weapons. He emerged quickly, carrying both his cane and Nevan in his arms.

“Since when could you swing Devil Arms around?” Trish asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I can’t. Nevan is first and foremost a musical instrument, that’s the form I use,” V explained, proudly. Nevan buzzed in delight. 

“Griffon already got salty about it,” Nero snickered.

“Whatever, so long as it allows you to better do your job", Trish huffed.

“O-of course,” V said, some of his earlier enthusiasm withering away under Trish’s glare.

“So, where are we going?” Nero asked. Trish pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and passed it to him.

“The address is here, I’m going to the other place.”

“Are we going to rendezvous afterwards?” V inquired.

“Yes, later,” Trish replied a little too sharply than was probably warranted, “The client’s motel is on the back, meet me there when you’re finished.”

“Got it,” Nero nodded. V didn’t add anything so without another word, Trish left the office.

“She still doesn’t like me,” V said sadly.

“Trish is definitely gonna be a lot harder to win over than Lady,” Nero said, “Don’t worry about it too much.”

V didn’t respond.

“Let’s just…do the just she asked us to do, okay?”

V inhaled through his nose and nodded, “Yes, good idea. I won’t be a burden this time.”

“You weren’t a burden last time, V,” Nero said as he pulled Red Queen’s case out from behind the desk and laid it down. He knelt down in front of it and flipped the lid open before he started to assemble his weapon, “You got taken by surprise, it happens to everyone.”

“Even you?”

Nero choked a little on his own spit at the question.

“Well, y-yeah…I’m not psychic or anything.”

“I see,” V said leaning against his cane.

Nero rubbed the back of his hand against his nose like he tended to do when he was feeling bashful. Mostly it was how V had framed the question that caught him off guard, like…disbelief? Nero wasn’t invincible, V knew that, he had seen it first hand. Why did he sound surprised?

“Is Nico driving?” V asked, Nero was glad for the subject change.

“If she wants, if not we can take Dante’s car,” Nero smirked a little, “I doubt he’d mind.”

“I’m going to hope you are not nearly as reckless a driver as your mechanic.”

“Hey, if Shadow can turn into a car that operates itself, let me know. We’d be saving a shitton on gas!”

V laughed. That was still a sound Nero wasn’t accustomed too. V had a charming laugh but it sounded rough, unused. It sounded a little bit clearer now though. Nero mentally slugged himself for getting mushy.

“I don’t believe she can do that,” V said, voice light with the remnants of his laughter, “Or perhaps she can, I’ve never tried.”

“Let me know if you figure something out,” Nero slung his sword across his back and straightened up. He turned around and was almost taken aback by how bright and eager V’s smile was.

“Are you done? Shall we get going?”

Nero had to laugh, “Hold your horses, let’s coordinate with Nico and see if she wants anything first.”

“Yes of course. Materials for her craft, right?”

“Erm, something like that,” Nero was almost positive that if Trish wasn’t giving V the cold shoulder, he would have rushed off her. Now he was starting to worry about other things. Sure, Nero was a reckless dumbass but at least he was a _professional_ reckless dumbass. V might have his demons but he was still far more fragile than Nero, being reckless on his part could very well be fatal.

That thought alone made him uneasy, but he couldn’t tell the man, not now. Not when he was so willing and excited to help and prove himself worth of their trust. Like Trish had said, V was his responsibility, so he was going to make absolutely _sure_ nothing would happen.

“Well, let’s not keep the lady waiting,” Nero said, mentally pumping himself up.

“Of course, I’m ready to go when you are.”

* * *

 Rather than deal with Nico trying to pry into Nero’s personal baggage further than she already had, Nero opted instead to borrow Dante’s car. How Dante had managed to even afford a car was beyond him, for all Nero knew, the man had stolen it. Either way, it was one of those stylish convertibles with a retractable roof, ideal given how pleasant the weather had been of late.

It felt good to not be in Nico’s stuffy RV, to enjoy the cool breeze rushing over his face. They drove in silence, Nero occasionally glancing over at his passenger. V had his elbow propped up on the ledge of the window, watching the scenery, seemingly lost in thought.

Nero fussed around with the radio, trying to get it off whatever heavy metal station Dante had been blasting before he quite literally dropped off the face of the planet. Eventually he found one that played jazz and decided that was good enough.

“Do you like this sort of music, Nero?” V asked suddenly, making Nero jump.

“Well I mean, Nico plays it all the time, it’s just something I’m used too.”

“So it’s something familiar and familiarity brings you ease,” V mused, “What kind of music _do_ you like?”

“Rock, uh…heavy guitar. That sorta stuff,” Nero tapped the heel of his palm against the steering wheel, “Not what Dante likes but his taste isn’t too bad.”

“You’ll have to play it for me some time.”

Nero huffed a laugh, “You strike me as one of those guys who likes shit like Mozart or Beethoven.”

“Hm, that may be true. But I could also detest that sort of music.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve never asked me what kind of music I prefer,” V clicked his tongue, “’To generalize is to be an idiot’.”

Nero felt his face burning, “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

V chuckled, “I know, I was only teasing.”

“So you do like that instrumental crap then.”

“I never said that.”

Nero groaned, “Gee, I had no idea it would such a trial to get you to tell me something as mundanely stupid as ‘what’s your favorite music’?”

“I like opera.”

“Oh. Uh, okay,” Nero hadn’t been expecting an immediate response.

“And I quite enjoy the jazz Nico plays in the van,” V continued, unperturbed.

“I don’t know if she’d let you play opera anywhere in the shop or the van,” Nero laughed.

“Maybe when she’s away,” V said thoughtfully, “Have you ever listened to opera, Nero?”

“MY ex was a singer,” Nero said before he could stop himself.

“Your…ex?”

“My ex-girlfriend, Kyrie,” Nero subconsciously tightened and loosened his grip on the steering wheel, “She was a real star during the festivals back in Fortuna.”

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”

“ _Ex-_ girlfriend,” Nero correct irritably.

“I don’t know what that means.”

God. He knew V probably wasn’t intentionally being invasive, but he wasn’t expecting the man to be _that_ clueless.

“It means she’s not my girlfriend anymore,” Nero grumbled. There was a very uncomfortable silence that followed. Nero could hear V shift in his seat.

“Forgive me, I was…unaware of your situation,” V said, “I didn’t mean-.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nero interrupted, "What’s in the past is in the past.”

“Still, I apologize.”

Nero sighed, “Thanks.”

Another pause. 

“It’s Dante’s fault.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s Dante’s fault she broke up with me,” Nero let out a forced laugh, “I had to move out here because I _suddenly_ inherited the family business! If that dumbass hadn’t decided to run off to Hell-.”

“I assume she was unable to come with you,” it was V’s turn to interrupt now, Nero couldn’t help but notice how uncomfortable he sounded.

“Yeah, she figured it would be easier on both of us if we just ended it.”

“Was it?”

“Was it what?”

“Was it easier?” Nero knew V was fixing him in place with that stare of his.

“No, not at all,” Nero replied. It occurred to him that, up until this point, he had only told Nico about the breakup, but that had was only because she had been within the vicinity at the time. He had kept everything to himself for months, hell even Nico probably wasn’t aware of how much the breakup had upset him. Getting deadass drunk didn’t quite cover the whole range of emotions he felt.

And yet, somehow, V, who had been absent from his life for over a year, was able to get more out of him with a single question than from Nico’s constant prodding.

“Is she doing alright? Your ex-girlfriend…Kyrie was it?” V asked.

“She’s doing okay. We still talk on the phone every once in a while,” Nero shrugged.

“So you still care for her then.”

“No shit. She’s the only family I really have right now. Breakup or no, I’m just going to forget about her.”

“So in a more familial sense, I see,” V said. Nero picked up on something odd in his voice. Relief maybe? But why relief though?

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’d fight off hundreds more demons for her, but I guess what we had just…isn’t there anymore,” Nero sighed.

“Hm,” V paused thoughtfully, “Is she kind?”

“Who? Kyrie?”

“Yes.”

“Oh man, Nico would call her a saint personified,” Nero smiled fondly, “I don’t think she’s capable of hating anyone or anyone is capable of hating her. She’s like, one of those people who always looks for the good in others, you know?’

“She sounds like a wonderful person. Perhaps you can introduce us one day,” V said.

“Maybe, I’m sure we can find an excuse to hop a skip over to Fortuna. You’d like it there, very old-fashioned.”

“There you go, making assumptions about me again.”

Nero immediately flushed and began spluttering some kind of retort. V laughed and put his hand on Nero’s forearm.

“I’m kidding, Nero. Fortuna sounds like a wonderful place.”

“Jerk,” Nero shot back playfully.

“And uh, don’t worry, Kyrie’s not nearly as crazy as every other woman Dante works with. Or Nico. But I don’t think anyone’s crazier than Nico.”

V laughed again, “I suppose you’re right, but Miss Patty seems quite down to earth herself, at least compared to Lady or Trish.”

“Good point,” Nero had to agree. Patty could be loud, sure but she was considerably more tame. That and she didn’t constantly drop jobs in his lap at the worst possible time. Or the best in today’s case. Hoo boy, Nico was gonna be pissed when he got back.

“How much longer is the drive?”

“Eh, about half an hour. You can take a nap if you want, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“No, I’m fine,” V smiled, “I was just wondering because…I wanted to hear more about Fortuna.”

“Okay,” Fortuna. That he could do without freaking out at least, “Where do you want me to start?”

“Tell me about the history, start from the beginning,” V said eagerly.

“You know I won’t be able to fit the _whole_ guided tour in half an hour, right?” Nero laughed.

“I know but it’s always good to start from the beginning,” V hummed, “A bookmark can always be placed and we can resume our story later.”

“Okay fine, you win.”

“I wasn’t aware we were competing for anything.”

Nero rolled his eyes, “We’re down to twenty seven minutes.”

“Then start talking, you have my undivided attention, Nero.”

“Okay, you know _all_ about Sparda, right?”

“Nero-.”

“No interrupting,” Nero held up his hand, “So Sparda was supposedly a feudal lord for the city on this island…”

* * *

 

Nero had roughly gotten to the establishment of the Order of the Sword by the time they arrived at their destination. He shot off a few odd bits of trivia while they collected their gear from the trunk and V summoned Griffon.

“Scout ahead, would you?” V requested. The bird took off without a word towards the quarry. Nero could still see his sparkling blue feathers in the afternoon light.

“I thought we hunted demons at night,” V said to Nero as he slammed the back closed. 

“Trish must’ve decided this was urgent enough for it to not matter. There’s no one around for miles, so don’t worry about it,” Nero shrugged as the two of them started walking, “Mostly we’re worried about attracting too many pedestrians. Daytime is too risky for this sort of thing.”

V nodded, “And because this is in the middle of nowhere, there should be no issues, correct?”

“Hopefully,” Nero looked down the edge of the embankment and kicked a stray pebble over it, “Let’s pray no curious hikers stop by.”

Griffon came soaring back over and landed on V’s outstretched arm.

“Anything?” Nero asked.

“Lotta rocks.”

V jostled his arm and Nero shot the bird a glare.

“Lotta rocks and not a whole lot else,” Griffon grumbled.

“Perhaps the demon we seek is not here,” V commented.

“Not necessarily,” Nero frowned. Trish hadn’t been super specific about what kind of demon she was hunting.

“Do you think it’s underground?” V inquired as if he had read Nero’s mind.

“One way to find out,” Nero flashed him a grin before leaping off the edge. He landed solidly on the ground below, causing a cloud of dust to erupt from the impact. A few minutes later, V descended beside him, delicately dropping down after letting go of Griffon’s claw.

“Show-off,” Nero teased,

“Funny, coming from the man who just casually jumped off a ledge,” V replied with smirk.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nero adjusted Red Queen on his back and scanned the immediate area. Griffon had indeed been right about one thing, there were a lot of rocks, all dark gray and craggy like the surface of some alien planet. The gravel crunched noisily under their boots as they started walking.

Nero could hear the soft flipping of pages behind him, he didn’t need to turn around to figure out V had pulled out his beloved book and was leafing through it.

“Don’t you have that thing memorized by now?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

V chuckled softly, “I do, but I find peace in the pages of this book, regardless of how many times I’ve read it”

“Whatever works for you,” Nero paused, “Read me something.”

“Anything in particular?” V sounded amused.

“I’m not all that familiar with Blake’s poetry so…I dunno, pick something.”

Nero heard the flipping of pages again until he heard a soft ‘Ah!’

“ _I went to the Garden of Love/_ _And saw what I had never seen;/_ _A chapel was built in the midst/_ _Where I used to play on the green,”_ V spoke clearly and with purpose, as if he were reciting the poem to a theatre full of people and not just Nero.

” _And the gates of the chapel were shut/_ _And Thou Shalt Not writ over the door;/_ _So I turn’d to the Garden of Love/_ _That so many sweet flowers bore. /_ _And I saw it was filled with graves/_ _And tomb-stones where flowers should be/_ _And priests in black gowns, were walking their rounds/_ _And binding with briars, my joys and desires.”_

Nero was quiet as he took in the prose spoken to him. There was something almost visceral about the way V had read it, that poem must have been important to him.

“Did you not like it?” V asked suddenly, “I could find another-.”

“No, that’s not it. It was…beautiful actually,” Nero smiled, “Beautiful but…super depressing, man.”

“Oh, of course, but it’s…a favorite of mine.”

Bingo. Nero loved it when he hit the nail on his head.

“I find myself confronted by such sadness often,” V closed his book with a snap, “Would it…be foolish to say I understand far too much about what the poem speaks of?”

Nero grimaced a little, “Naw, there’s always gonna be something out there for someone to connect with. Although I’d hope you haven’t had any sads since moving in with us.”

He shot a grin over his shoulder at V, “Can’t have you moping around, can we?”

V seemed to brighten a little at that.

“No tombstones at Devil May Cry, only flowers and a crazy mechanic,” Nero said with a laugh

“Oh, you’ve forgotten someone, Nero,” V said. Nero frowned.

“Who?” surely he wasn’t talking about Lady or Trish.

“The noble and kind knight who took me in without any judgement,” V walked right past Nero, who had come to a stunned halt.

“I-I mean, that’s a given, right?” he coughed. Him? Noble? If he was noble then Dante was a virgin.

V chuckled again, tapping the spine of his book with his finger, “ _In the distant deeps or skies/Burnt the fire in thine eyes? On what wings dare he aspire?/ What the hand, dare sieze the fire?”_

“More poems?”

“Indeed, just one that reminds me of you.”

Nero felt that annoying fluttering in his gut again but this mushy moment was interrupted by a low rumbling sound, which sent both men on alert. Nero still didn’t see anything. Hell, there wasn’t even a giant trailing cloud of dust rushing at them, so where-?  
  
Nero heard it again but this time he looked down. He jumped out of the way seconds before a gigantic, spider-like demon burst forth from under the gravel where he had been standing. Several others unearthed themselves nearby.

“Kyklops,” V said, tapping his cane against the ground. The one-eyed spiders hissed, their mandibles lashing out threateningly.

“Think these are the demons Trish is looking for?”

“The fact they’re lurking so close to human settlements is disconcerting to say the least,” V replied, “Regardless, we should take care of them.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Nero grinned as he drew his blade. The nearest Kyklops lunged at him way faster than Nero could have anticipated for something that size. He retaliated swiftly, driving his blade forward, aiming for the single bright green eye.

Nero could hear Griffon cackling maniacally somewhere behind him and then a series of deep notes mixed with the fierce crackle of electricity. Nero kicked off the demon’s solid forelimbs and landed on its back, driving his sword through the top of its skull. He twisted the handle, the flames licking at the wound. The Kyklops shrieked and spasmed, then collapsed, dead. The devil hunter saw something rocketing at him out of the corner of his eye and narrowly missed being struck by a large boulder. Nero saw that the other spiders were furiously gathering up the massive rocks to lob at the hunters.

Nero turned to see how V was fairing and…really wished he hadn’t. V, Shadow and Griffon were moving in an impressive rhythm with the man himself wielding Nevan like a terrifying violin.

To say Nero was mesmerized would be an understatement as he watched the delicate flick of V’s wrist, the way his fingers danced over the crackling strings. Purple energy and bats swirled around him, striking the spiders with considerable explosive blasts. That combined with Shadow morphing into vicious blades and Griffon’s bright bolts and spheres was absolutely breathtaking.

Nero was snapped out of his trance when a boulder slammed into him.

“Nero!” V cried out, distressed. One of the Kyklops attempted to rush him but Shadow intervened, transforming herself into a mass of spikes. The black needles embedded themselves into the spider’s eye, sending it scuttling backwards, wailing.

Nero grunted as he got up, drew Blue Rose, and finished off the demon with a shot to its facial…area.

 _Dammit, pay attention_! He scolded himself as he chased after a Kyklops that was trying to escape. It was probably for the best that he didn’t look at V from now on…

Shadow decided to stay at his side, which did make him feel a bit better. He grabbed the escaping spider’s leg with his Devil Bringer claw and yanked it backwards. He effortlessly tossed it upwards and drove the blade of his sword upwards into the demon’s abdomen.

The deep music Nevan emitted throughout the quarry and made Nero’s bones rattle. Geeze, maybe Nevan really was a cello and not a guitar. Or maybe V was just that skilled.

It had been about half a dozen Kyklops that attacked them and they had made short work once Nero recovered from the attack. With a long, smooth drawn out note from Nevan, the last of the spiders crumbled to dust. The adrenaline was rapidly wearing off and Nero was feeling that bolder he failed to dodge. He was leaning against his sword heavily, massaging his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” V asked as he approached Nero.

“Oh, huh? Yeah,” Nero nodded and winced as he felt a dull throb in his side.

“What happened?” V asked, worried, “I saw you stop moving and then you got struck by that stone and…”

Nero blinked. V turned his gaze downwards, fidgeting with his cane.

“I just want to make sure you’re not too badly hurt.”

“Fast healing partner,” Nero replied trying to flex his arm. He let out a weird, high-itched noise as pain laced up his side, “M-maybe I need to sit for a minute.”

He plopped down on a nearby rock and leaned Red Queen against his side.

“I got distracted is all,” Nero said, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Distracted? By what? Was there another Kyklops?”

“Uh…yeah. I wanted to make sure it wasn’t going after you,” Nero lied, but somehow that was worse than ‘You looked fucking amazing jamming on that demonic guitar’.

“Oh! I see,” V gasped, looking embarrassed, “Perhaps I too was distracted, thank you for that then!”

“Thanks for sending Shadow over to help,” Nero said as the big cat came padding over. She gave Nero’s flesh-and-blood arm an affectionate slurp with her rough tongue before promptly rubbing her face against it.

“I will endeavor to be more cautious in the future.”

“I mean, you did pretty good today,” Nero said, giving Shadow a scratch behind the ear.

“I did?”

“Yeah, pretty badass wrecking demons with Nevan like that.”

V’s face turned the faintest shade of pink, “Th-thank you.”

Nero felt a light nip at his fingers and he looked down at Shadow, who was waving her tail back and forth with indignation.

“Okay, okay, and your demon pals were pretty badass too, you don’t need to bite me.”

“Oh ho! What’s this? Are you actually complementing us, kiddo?” Griffon crowed as he swept past Nero’s head.

“Don’t push it,” Nero snorted.

“Coast is clear, I take it?” V asked the bird.

“Yep, at least as far as I can tell,” Griffon replied as he landed on V’s arm, “Guaranteed that if this was a nest there’d have been a lot more bugs.”

“And they would have heard the commotion,” V finished thoughtfully.

“Yeah, buncha cast-offs.”

“So we don’t need to blow up several tons of dynamite just to make sure everything’s dead?” Nero asked jokingly.

“No, we don’t, sorry to disappoint,” V said with a wry smile, “I hope Trish is doing okay though.”

“Eh, I think she’ll be fine…” Nero trailed off, suddenly unsure. Something felt off, recalling the hive he and Lady had destroyed the day before. 

“You think she’s found the central nest?” V voiced what Nero was thinking, again.

“Yeah. Shit. We should try to find her.”

“Are you okay to continue fighting?” V asked.

Nero stood up and brushed himself off. There was probably some left-over bruising, but for the most part, the pain was gone, “Yep, good as gold.”

“If you’re certain,” V conceded with a sigh, “Do you have any idea where to start looking?”

“Once we get topside we’ll give Morrison a call. Dollars to doughnuts he probably knows where Trish is.”

“Nero, how exactly do you intend to get out of here?” V asked, looking up and around. 

“Grappling hook,” he replied, pointing to the metal base attached to his elbow. Potentially he could just use his wings but, cool as they were, he didn’t really feel like explaining _that_ to V right now, “Come on, let’s not keep Trish waiting.”

* * *

 

Fortune must’ve been smiling down on them for not only did Morrison know where Trish was, but he informed them that Lady had finished her latest job and would meet them at the site which, to one one’s surprise, was another quarry.

Lady waved at them as they drove up on the patches of grass surrounding the edges of the cliff. They didn’t really need to ask where Trish was, the considerable charring he could see was evidence enough.

“Trish got run off by some giant spider things,” Lady reported, pointing southwards in the gorge, “I presume we’re chasing after them?”

“We think this is a nest,” V explained, “Which would be a problem for an unprepared lone hunter.”

“Alright,” Lady frowned, concerned.

“We fought some of those things at the other site Trish sent us too,” Nero explained. V could tell he was itching to get moving. V too was anxious but for different reasons. Lady didn’t ask any further questions and they descended into the quarry.

The air reeked of ozone and burnt…something. Everything near the bottom was practically blackened.

“This looks bad…” Lady observed.

“Come on,” Nero trotted on ahead, Lady and V close behind. Eventually, the valley dropped off into a smaller pit where they immediately spotted Trish, who was surrounded by a  _lot_ of Kyklops. Like, way more than Nero and V had fought at the other site. 

V bit his lip as he watched Trish. She was getting tired, the lightening that glowed around her body was fading rapidly, flickering like a neglected light, and her swings with Alastor were poorly timed, either glancing off the spider's stone shells or missing entirely. 

“They’re trying to back her into a corner,” V blurted out, trying vainly to not sound panicked.

Sure enough, as Trish stepped back, her left foot sank through the sand. She yelled in surprise, Alastor slipping from her hand as she landed hard on her right knee.

V froze up, a feeling of utter terror washing over him.

_It was happening again…all over again…_

Memories of a crying child and a house engulfed in flames invaded his thoughts and he physically flinched from the bombardment. His head ached.

 _Trish is not Eva_ , he repeated to himself, _She doesn’t love me. She’s not my- not Vergil’s- mother._

The feelings of abandonment and resentment started to bubble up, feelings Vergil harbored for many years towards both Dante and his mother. V was familiar with those feelings, he  _hated_ that he was forced to endure them. They were worse than twisting a blade in his flesh. 

V looked at Nero and at Lady, then remembered what they had said this morning;

_Just V._

That’s right. He wasn’t Vergil. Trish wasn’t Eva. He wasn't going to let those ugly feelings take over again! Goddammit! He wasn't just going to sit there and watch her die!  
  
V jumped off the ledge and into the Kyklops infested pit, ignoring Lady and Nero’s shouts after him.

“V, what the fuck are you doing?!” Griffon shouted, “Are you trying to get yourself killed?!”

“That would defeat the purpose of me doing this, now wouldn’t it!?”

V snapped his fingers and the Kyklops approaching Trish came to an abrupt stop as Nightmare formed in front of them as a bubble of glowing ichor.

“V?!” Trish gasped as he reached her side.

“Take my h-,” V didn’t get a chance to finish before he was inevitably taken over by the chest constriction and coughing that came with summoning Nightmare. He ignored it best he could, grabbing Trish’s wrist and trying to pull her out of the sand trap. Blood began to well up in his throat and every time he coughed, it sounded wet and broken, copper flecks splattering on the ground, 

His strength was depleting faster than he had anticipated, but he couldn’t risk banishing Nightmare, not until Trish was free. His vision was starting to darken around the edges and his grip of Trish’s wrist slackened. That was until he felt something else there in his stead.

“Idiot,” Griffon said as he helped pull Trish free from the sand by grabbing onto her wrist with his claws. Blood was beginning to ooze from V’s nose as he crumbled backwards onto the ground, hacking painfully, blood pooling on his hands as it dribbled from his lips, feeling dizzy and weak.

“V! Oh my god, V watch out!” Trish shouted.

V looked up, half expecting to see a stray Kyklops approaching but instead of a single green eye, he saw a huge, purple one and a massive black form towering over him. 

Now he understood. He understood why summoning Nightmare had become so painful. It was because he was weak, it was too much for him to handle as V, not as Vergil, not as the memories of Nelo Angelo. Nightmare was an uncontrollable, mindless weapon, but he'd never turned on V before. Now though...now he was unshackled, beyond V's control, and he could sense V's weakness. 

Blood bubbled up from his throat and he violently wretched, the red liquid spilling onto the ground. His body wouldn’t obey him, wouldn’t move. He briefly saw Nightmare’s huge eye flash brighter for a moment then-.

A bold of bright yellow lightning hit Nightmare right in the eye, knocking him backwards and interrupting his attempted attack. While Nightmare was stunned, V used his rapidly failing strength to dismiss the demon. The pain didn’t go away, he was still wheezing painfully and, honestly? He just wanted to pass out on the ground right there. 

“V! V! Holy shit! Are you okay!?” Nero came to a skidding halt next to him and dropped down to his knees.

“I am…” he rasped, coughing. No way he could hide the bloody spittle right now, “I am…alright… for now.”

“Well, you sure scared off the spiders,” Lady noted. V glanced up and saw only the twitching bodies of the Kyklops Nightmares had crushed before turning his attention on V. Any living demon had vanished.

“Don’t you have to do that thing with your cane to finish them off?” Nero asked.

“You’re welcome to do that yourself, I want…I want to rest.”

Lady and Nero didn’t argue and quickly went to finish the remainders. V heard someone approaching. Trish hovered over him, hands on her hips.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?” Trish huffed, running her fingers through her hair, which was matted with dirt.

“I’m aware of that.”

“For God’s sake, why didn’t you wait for Lady and Nero?”

“Because I…I…” V trembled. His throat burned not only from coughing but from tears that threatened to spill out.

“You what?”

“I didn’t…I wasn’t going to let you die,” he answered, finally finding the strength to raise his head, “I couldn’t…sit there…”

Trish was shocked as far as V could tell.

“Forgive my bluntness,” V hestitated, “I know you’re not Eva, not anyone’s mother…hah, terribly ironic, since I myself do not have a mother..."

He clenched his hand into a fist so tight he could feel his nails digging into his skin, “But you understand I’m still plagued by _his_ memories. You…in danger…I was afraid. I didn’t want to feel that again.”

He looked up at her and gave her a weak smile, “I know you aren’t Eva, but you’re still important. To me…and to the others.”

V’s vision was starting to blur as tears filled his eyes, he turned away.

“I'm sorry,” he said, voice shaky. Suddenly there were arms wrapped around him and he let out a small squeak of surprise.

“That was a stupid fucking thing you did,” Trish scolded, “But I’m glad you did it, thanks V.”

V sucked in a breath and then felt Trish lightly pinch his cheek, “No crying. Nero’ll think I said something mean to you”

“Sorry,” V sniffed, “Are you okay? You weren’t too badly-.”

“I’m tired as hell,” Trish interrupted, sitting back on her haunches, “and my leg hurts.”

“That…that’s good.”

“Unlike you. Jesus. If the demons didn’t kill you, then you were certainly doing a fine job yourself.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hey, what are we gonna do about the ones that got away?” Nero asked as he walked back over to them.

“I mean, we could just toss some grenades in,” Lady suggested, holding out several explosives that she just apparently just  _casually_ carted around in her pockets. 

“That runs the risk of collapsing the whole area,” Trish stood up, V decided to just stay on the ground for a little while, “Kyklops tunnels run deep. We’re going to have to do some housekeeping here later.”

“We cleared the area you sent us too, by the way,” V reported helpfully, wiping the blood off his face with the back of his arm. 

“What now though?” Nero inquired.

“We take a break,” Trish stretched, “Eat something, shower, take pain meds.”

“I’m afraid that I may have to sit out the job if I continues tonight,” V said a little guiltily.

“Well, yeah, I kinda figured,” Nero offered him his arm, which V took and got to his feet. His legs felt hollow and he was glad to have both his cane and Nero to hold him up.

“Let’s head back to the office,” Nero said, "I'm starving."

“Gonna actually cook tonight?” Lady asked with a smirk.

“Oh, c’mon!”  
  
“You promised! And the ingredients are probably still good!”

“Goddammit, okay fine! Seafood soup it is then.”

“Ooh, sounds divine,” Trish laughed.

“I’ve been looking forward to sampling your cooking, Nero,” V added.

“We couldn’t just order out,” Nero practically whined.

“Nope, you owe me and Nico, remember?” Lady said.

“You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope!" 

Nero groaned again, "Okay, fine, fine! You win!"

Lady and Trish high-fived each other. Nero rolled his eyes.

“C’mon V, let’s get going.”

“Would you mind if I slept in the car?”

“What? Oh, totally. Get some rest, you really look like you need it.”

Nero turned to Trish, “You okay to drive or do you want to hitchhike with us?”

“That’s…not a bad idea,” she collected Alastor off the ground, “I can always pick up my car tomorrow.”

“I take it you’re gonna nap on the ride back too?” Nero asked.

“Isn’t that why you offered the ride? Sleeping and driving aren’t a great combination,” Trish shrugged, “Anyway, I call shotgun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trish @ V during the beginning of the story: Stay away from me freak.  
> Trish with V now: Never speak to me or my son again.
> 
> Poems quoted include "The Garden of Love" (on my personal favorites) and "The Tyger".


	9. Interlude 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, dialogue heavy and some angst.  
> Also some Dante bashing.

The ride back was unbelievably uncomfortable, no matter what V did. His body ached in the  _worst_ possible way and every time the car hit a bump in the road, pain would shoot through his limbs. Occasionally, he'd cough and either Nero or Trish would shoot a concerned look at him from the front, to which he'd just wave his hand to indicate he was okay, since there was no longer any blood. Eventually, Trish dozed off while Nero whistled along to some rock song playing on the radio. Shadow had draped herself across his lap and would make a noise every time he grimaced from another painful jolt. He tried to distract himself by stroking her fur and letting his head loll back against the headrest. 

Lady had beat them to the office and was out front on the steps chatting with Nico. 

“There yah area! Jesus Christ, ya’ll were gone way longer than I thought! Yah could’ve called!”

“Sorry, things got crazy real fast,” Nero explained as he got out of the car. The sound of him slamming the door closed jarred Trish awake, she stretched and yawned and followed suit. V made his best effort to get up but his legs refused to cooperate and he had to grab the car door to keep himself from collapsing onto the ground. 

“And what the fuck did you guys do to V?”

“ _We_ didn’t do anything,” Nero shot back as he rounded the vehicle to offer V assistance. Trish evidently had the same idea as they reached the exhausted (and now somewhat confused) man still sitting on the edge of the car seat at the same time.

“Please don’t be upset with them, Nico,” V said, accepting both of the hands offered to him. Nero slung his arm over his shoulder while Trish placed the other lower, around her waist, balancing V’s unimpressive weight between them.

“It was my own doing.”

Nico rolled her eyes, “Dumbass.”

“On the bright side,” Lady piped up, “Nero’s cooking for us tonight!”

“Oh, is that so?” Nico’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

“I was bullied into it,” Nero grumbled as he and Trish guided V up the steps. Shadow trailed behind, cane in mouth. Nevan had been left behind in the trunk.

“By the way Nico,” V grimaced as he heard a joint somewhere in his body crack, “That cane you made me is truly a marvel.”

“Oh yeah! You should’ve seen it with Nevan,” Nero, in his excitement, almost dropped V.

“Well, of course! Only the best from me!” Nico grinned, obviously pleased with herself.

Between the three of them, they managed to get V into the office and onto the aging leather sofa. Shadow carefully placed the cane down on the floor next to him before flopping down at his feet.

“Get cookin’!” Nico chased Nero into the kitchen. Lady went upstairs for something, which just left Trish. V pulled his book out of his jacket and opened it, but was distressed to find the pages were nothing more than blurred images and fuzzy lines of text. 

“Dammit…”

“What’s wrong?” Trish inquired.

“I…must be far more tired than I had initially believed,” he blinked a few times but it did little to clear up his vision, “I can’t read any of the lines on the pages.”

Trish swiped the book out of his hand.

“H-hey!”

“Wow, the artwork is..." she murmured, running her fingers across the pages. 

She sat down next to him and crossed her legs, flipping through the book.

“What are you doing?”

“You want to read, right?” Trish drummed her fingers against the cover, “We have time. Is there something you want to hear?”

V blinked, “You…you want to read to _me_?”  
  
“Talk fast before I change my mind.”

V reached out and put his fingers on the page to stop her, “T-this one is fine.”

“A Dream?” Trish read the title aloud.

_“Once a dream did weare a shade/o’er my Angel-gaurded bed/That an Emmet lost it’s way/where on the grass me thought I lay..”_

V let his eyelids droop as he listened to Trish read. Perhaps it was a side effect of her being an exact clone of Eva that made him feel so at ease, but still. Old memories, memories of an old house and a crackling fireplace, rain outside...of him- no, not him, of Vergil- sitting with his beloved mother. No...wait a second...he  _was_ in the house, there  _was_ a fireplace, but he was...himself, and Trish was the one reading, not Eva, and he wasn't alone. While Trish was the only one speaking, Lady and Nico were sitting on a couch nearby, sipping tea. Nero was sitting on the floor, reading something but V couldn't see the cover. Patty was playing with Shadow and Griffon on the floor, laughing as the cat batted at a red ribbon she was dragging along the carpet. This was...it was a strange alteration of an existing memory, but it was... _his_ memory now, with the people that were  _his_ family.

He wasn't sure when exactly he had dozed off but he awoke with a start when his head slipped off Trish's shoulder. There was some disappointment he couldn't linger in that wondrous, warm dream a little longer. 

“Have a nice nap?” Trish asked. V blinked sleepily.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Not long, I finished the poem half an hour ago,” Trish had V’s book sitting on her lap.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you…”

“You’ve earned it,” Trish replied, “After that moronic stunt you pulled.”

“Ah.”

“You also didn’t drool. If you had drooled on me, I would have thrown you off the couch.”

“Alright…is dinner done?”

“Almost,” Trish stood up and stretched. V nodded but made no effort to get up himself. Probably not a good idea, since he was still very much exhausted. He felt better though, relaxed, especially recalling that fond faux memory. 

“Hey sleepyheads,” Lady emerged from the kitchen, “Hungry?”

“Oh, is the master chef done?" Trish asked.

“He is,” Lady looked at V, “Do you want me to bring you a plate?”

“Please?” V asked politely.

“Who can say no to that?” Lady teased before the two women disappeared into the back. 

V reclined on the sofa, idly petting the cover of his book and tracing the embossed letter on the cover.

“Aw dammit!”

He looked up and saw Nico standing at the foot of the steps, camera in hand.

“I missed it!"  
  
“Missed what?” V asked, confused.

“Oh, just you cuddlin’ up to Trish while she read you bedtime stories,” Nico pouted while tapping the edge of her fingernail against the camera.

“That’s because Trish would’ve shot you,” Nero said as he walked out of the kitchen, two steaming bowls in hand.

“She wouldn’t! I mean…I hope…”

“Could you grab the pop-up table while you’re over there?” Nero requested.

“Yeah, yeah. Hold yer tits, I’m comin’,” Nico grumbled as she pulled a thin wooden table with folding legs out from under the stairs.

“Hey, you doin’ okay?” Nero asked once he was close to V again.

“Yes, I’m fine,” V smiled, “I’m sure I’ll be better once I’ve had a full night sleep.”

“And after eating Nero’s fine Fortuna cuisine!” Nico said brightly as she kicked the legs out on the table and then flipped it upright. Arguably the ‘table’ was nothing more than a piece of plywood on folding metal legs, but it seemed to do the trick.

The bowl Nero placed in front of V smelled delicious, the spicy aroma made his stomach grow. Trish and Lady joined them a minute later, pulling up chairs and settling down around the table.

“It…it smells divine,” V said as he stirred the meal around with his spoon.

“Man, after this I really don’t want Dante to have this place back,” Lady said, shoveling a spoonful of the soup into her mouth. She cursed and immediately grabbed for her glass of water, evidently having burned her mouth. 

“We’ve been spoiled, it’s true,” Trish laughed.

“Hmm, Patty said something similar. I believe were convictions were more directed towards Dante’s poor money handling,” V carefully blew the steam off his own spoonful.

“Oh my god!” Trish proclaimed and Lady slammed her glass back on the table, making everyone jump.

“That idiot couldn’t manage twenty-five cents!”

“I take it you two are still bitter about the money he owes you?” Nero asked, but judging by the look on his face, V figured he already knew the answer.

“What do you think?” Trish snorted.

“If it helps, I believe Nero’s cooking was on her list of reasons as well,” V said, finally taking a bite of his food. The soup was mildly spicy and V could taste the sweetness of either lobster or crab, “And I’m inclined to agree.”

“Shut this place down and open a restaurant!” Nico raised her fist in the air.

“I like being a devil hunter, thanks,” Nero said dryly.

“I could replace the form on that one arm I made yah with a spatula!”

“Absolutely not.”

Lady snickered, “I’m sure it would do the family legacy some good to have a cook. Change of pace, you know?”

“No offense, but I really don’t give a shit.”  
  
Apparently the topic of Nero’s parentage was a sore subject, not that V could blame him.

“I mean, you never know…yer mum could’ve been a cook,” Nico offered somewhat unhelpfully.

“Yeah, as far as I’m concerned, I hatched out of an egg Vergil laid through the sheer power of his own ego,” Nero said flatly. 

V choked on the food he had been in the middle of swallowing and Trish snorted her water. Nico burst out laughing.

“I dunno, V?’ Lady looked at him, waiting for him to finish coughing, “Any memories of _that_?”

“I have no memories of Fortuna. My memories…Vergil’s memories…seem to revolve around more specific things, like his childhood and his time as Nelo-.”

V felt an immensely painful throb in his head at the mere thought of Vergil’s title as Mundus’ slave.

“There are others but I don’t wish to delve too deep,” he said, gingerly massaging his temple.

“That’s fair,” Nico slurred around a mouthful of soup.

“I’m not Vergil.”

“No, just V, right?” Nero smiled at him. V’s chest felt tight and he sucked in a breath softly.

“Yes, just V,” he repeated.

“And you hate Dante too,” Trish noted.

“Who doesn’t hate Dante at this point?” Lady added.

“I don’t. Not really…” Nico raised her hand.

“You will, trust me,” Trish rolled her eyes.

“Work with his insufferable ass long enough", Lady continued.

“Man doesn’t know the meaning of the word subtle,” Nero shook his head, “Among others.”

V didn’t really have anything to comment. All his distaste for Dante came from Vergil’s own emotions towards the man. Arguably, he, as V, didn’t really have a _reason_ to hate Dante. There was…some degree of animosity, given that it was largely Dante’s fault he had been carelessly tossed aside when Vergil plunged Yamato into his body. He did his best to push Vergil’s own hatred for his brother to the back of his mind.

“He has his moments though,” Lady said thoughtfully. V almost got whiplash from her sudden change in demeanor.

“I’m sure every asshole does,” Nero said.

“Even you?!” Nico cried, pretending to sound scandalized. Nero glared at her.

“He’s certainly…mellowed out since I met him,” Lady commented, “Dante, I mean.”

“Oh right, you met him when he first opened the office,” Trish said.

V felt another uncomfortable throb in his temple. Visions of pouring icy rain, a tower of evil, the desire to open the portal to the underworld…a trio of red eyes staring him down.

He shuddered and tried to push those thoughts away.

 _That’s not me_ , he repeated in his head, _No, not me…_

“Oi,” Nico’s voice interrupted his thoughts, thankfully, “Yer spacin’ out.”

“Forgive me, I must be feeling the effects of today’s adventure,” V lied. He didn’t especially want them to start analyzing his thoughts (or Vergil’s, rather).

A low rumble cut through the silence that followed.

“Aw shit, was it supposed to storm?” Nico hopped up and dashed over to the window. 

“Good thing I remembered to put the hood on the car up,” Nero said.

“Man, I really don’t want to drive home in the rain,” Lady complained as a flash of lightning lit up the office briefly. V tensed, mind briefly flicking back to the storm that had set in on Mallet Island after Dante had first stumbled through the island Colosseum. He tried to focus on his meal but was distressed to find his appetite had all but vanished.

“The guest room is full, but there’s always the couch,” Nero offered.

“An’ the ones in the van!” Nico added. The rain began to fall in heavy droplets as another roar of thunder passed.

“Good idea, I call dibs on the office sofa,” Trish said. Lady scowled and stuck out her tongue.

“Oh c’mon! My sofas aren’t that bad!”

“They’re absolute shit for sleeping on,” Nero pointed out. V had to nod in agreement. Nico glowered at them both.

“I think…I’m going to retire for the evening,” V said, carefully placing his eating utensil down.

Nero gave him a concerned look, “You sure? You didn’t eat a whole lot…”

“I’m sure, the food was wonderful but I’m not terribly hungry.” _Not anymore_.

“Okay,” Nero didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t appear to want to argue this claim either.

V collected his cane and stood up with a grunt.

“You gonna be able to get up the steps okay?” Lady asked as he hobbled past her.

“I should be fine, thank you though.”

“Alright, night V!” Nico said with a wave. Everyone else coursed “good night” as he went upstairs to his room. He briefly wondered what the four of them were going to do now but he was honestly too tired to care.

The work suit wasn’t there but the clothing Nero had lent him was still carelessly tossed in the corner where he had left it. V was all too happy to pull those on before climbing into bed and passing out.

* * *

 

A crack of thunder jarred V awake, and he sat upright drenched in a cold sweat. 

He couldn't really remember the nightmare, he  _didn't_ want to remember it...he vaguely recalled visions of Mallet Island again, of black armor, of blood and fire...he bent forward, cradling his head in his hands, trying to steady his breathing. There had been a  _lot_ of blood...death...all his fault. So much loss and pain...a silver blade cutting through flesh without effort...

The office torched and destroyed, bodies only recognizable from shreds of clothing, the very world he had come to love collapsing around him...

He choked. 

_Was everyone okay?_

He scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping over the blankets that had gotten tangled around his legs. Even though the vision of the bad dream was fading, panic had left his nerves frayed and he at least needed to confirm that everything was normal...that it  _had_ been all a dream. 

V stopped, leaning over the railing to look down at the floor below. Someone had left the lamp on the desk on, casting a faint, flickering gold glow on the room. He could see Trish sleeping peacefully on the couch and Lady...well, Lady had evidently decided the couches in Nico's van were indeed awful and had opted instead to crash on the pool table, bundled in a faded quilt and using a large stuffed bear as a pillow. Her arm was slung over her head and her mouth was slightly agape. Nico was nowhere in sight, but he figured she was probably asleep in the garage, either in her van or in the hammock she kept strung up between two of her workbenches. The office was fine, save for a few stray boxes of pizza that hadn't been there when he'd gone to bed. 

_Nero…where was Nero?_

Shambling down the hallway, he finally reached the hunter's bedroom door and knocked on it a few times. After a few more progressively louder knocks, the door swung open. 

Nero stood there, unharmed, in his boxers, looking both sleepy and annoyed.

“What?” he demanded.

“Y-you’re okay,” V sighed out before he could stop himself.

“Yeah, I’d hope so,” Nero yawned, “V, what the hell is going on?”

“Oh, I-I’m sorry,” he swallowed, Nero looked slightly more awake now.

“Are you running a fever again? You look awfully pale.”

“No, nothing like that. Just…a bad dream,” V started, but was interrupted by a crack of thunder that made him jump and utter a small, fearful noise.

“Are you scared of thunderstorms?”

“No, I just don’t like the noise…” a poor excuse, really. And Nero wasn’t buying it.

“Okay yes, I don’t like storms. They remind me of…things.”

“Bad things?”

“Yes, bad things.”

There was a pause before Nero sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “If it’ll make you feel better you can sleep in here tonight.”

V looked up at Nero in surprise, “Where would you sleep though?”

“It’s a Queen-sized bed, I think we’ll both…fit,” Nero sounded terribly sheepish all of a sudden.

“I wouldn’t want to-.”

“Would you feel better sleeping here. With…me?”

“I would feel…yes, I would,” V said. Nero stepped aside so he could enter the room. V figured that this room had previously been Dante’s, based on the location. There was a sizable bed dressed in dark gray sheets, a small table with a lamp and a worn dresser.

V sat down on the edge of the bed, Nero rounded the mattress and settled down on the other side.

“Nero?”

“Yeah?”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Silence.

“Nero?”

“I-it’s been a while since I’ve shared a bed with anybody,” was the reply.

V climbed under the covers just as another thunderclap sounded. He immediately tensed and whimpered, burying his face in his pillow.

“Hey, c’mon.”

V felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Nero.

“It’s just weather-.”

V opened his mouth to reply but was cut off again by thunder. This time though, it wasn’t the pillow he grabbed. He wrapped his arms around Nero’s neck and buried his face in the man’s chest, shaking like a leaf in the storm raging outside. 

“V,” Nero rasped, although Nero made no effort to push him away.

“Um, V…” Nero said after a minute, “Having a hard time breathing, buddy.”

“Oh, sorry,” V pulled away, drawing his arms back up to his chest as he hugged himself.

“It’s okay. Geeze, I had no idea storms freaked you out so much.”

“It reminds me of…Mallet Island. When Dante defeated-," he cut himself off, shivering just  _thinking_ about that particular train of thought. 

“Ah, yeah, bad things,” Nero said, “Well, don’t worry. That’s not gonna happen again.”

More thunder. V tensed and dug his nails into his biceps. He clenched his eyes shut.

“Nero, would you mind if Shadow slept in here tonight?”

“I guess not, just so long as she doesn’t hog the bed,” Nero rolled onto his side so his back was facing V.

V sighed quietly and summoned the big cat, who made herself comfortable in the sizable gap between him and Nero.

“Thank you, Nero,” V said as he stroked Shadow’s fur. All he got was a grunt in response. He nuzzled against Shadow’s shoulder when another thunderclap sounded. She licked his cheek affectionately with her rough tongue.

Everyone was okay. It was just a bad dream. 

 _It won’t happen again_.

* * *

 Nero awoke with something heavy and weirdly shaped draped over his abdomen. He sat up part way, seeing a black blob that he soon realized was the back end of V’s pet cat, she had somehow maneuvered herself so her haunches, tail and hind legs were draped over his gut. He followed the line she made until he found her front half…and V.

 _Wait_.

Nero sat straight up, spilling Shadow’s legs onto his thighs. V was curled up, sound asleep, in his bed. Shadow had her head and front paws on his hip.

After getting over the initial shock, Nero remembered the events of last night; V showing up at his door, pale, trembling and scared, asking if Nero was okay. Right. Nero had suggested this…and nothing else had happened.

 _Of course it didn’t! Why would it!?_  
  
He remembered V grabbing onto him once they were in the bed together and that made Nero feel…weird. For V it had probably just been a panicked reflex to the storm, but the feeling of the smaller, frail man wrapping his arms around Nero and pressing their bodies together…

The conversation he’d had with Nico the day prior started to replay in his head.

_“Did you mean it?”_

_“I’ll apologize to V and forget about it.”_

_“Is that what you really want?”_

Fuck, what was going on with him?

Shadow’s tail twitched and Nero looked over to see the big cat had raised her head from its resting place on V’s hip and was blinking sleepily at him. Nero made a gesture for her to keep quiet, so she yawned, stretched all four of her legs, and settled back down. He carefully slid out from under her and padded over to the dresser to pull out a clean shirt.

For whatever reason, he looked back at V, who was still asleep…wearing Nero’s clothes.

Okay, whatever, no big deal. They didn’t really have a chance to get him pj’s anyway! Nero quickly yanked on the shirt and headed downstairs.

He was greeted by the smell of bacon. The couch was void of Trish’s presence, instead Lady was lounging on it reading the newspaper.

“Morning!” she said cheerfully, “Sleep well?”

“Huh? Oh, yep,” Nero tried to quickly stop thinking about V in his bed, lest Nico find out, “Crazy storm last night, huh?”

“Totally,” Lady nodded, “I swear, I could hear the windows rattling.”

“Yeah. Where’d Trish end up?”

“Went out to get her car, she’ll be back for breakfast though.”

Nero frowned, looking in the direction of the kitchen, “Is Nico cooking?”

“She _can_ make bacon and eggs, you know,” Lady said from behind her newspaper.

“I just don’t want the kitchen to explode.”

“She’s making breakfast, not meth!”

Nero frowned or a moment, “Hey…V didn’t come stumbling down here in a panic last night, did he?”

Lady looked puzzled, “No, it was pretty quiet down here. I mean, I got up to sleep in here instead of the van, but that was about it.”

She gestured to the pool table where one of Nico's stuffed animals and a quilt were strewn about. 

“Did he have another nightmare?”

Nero opted to leave out the part about V spending the night in his bed, “The storm freaked him out pretty badly.”

“Damn,” she carefully folded up her newspaper, “Hope he doesn’t sleep in too long or he’ll miss breakfast.”

“Nah, let him sleep. He did good yesterday, he deserves it.”

Lady smiled and nodded in agreement. Just a moment later, Trish returned, sliding her sunglasses off.

“Mornin’,” Lady said in greeting.

“Hey, so apparently that rainstorm last night had one hell of an effect on the Kyklops. All the rain flooded the quarry.”

Nero whistled, “I bet they weren’t too happy about that.”

“The ones that survived anyway.”

“Don’t tell me you tried to clear it yourself,” Lady asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh c’mon, I didn’t get too badly whipped yesterday,” Trish scowled, “I meant the tunnels below the quarry flooded too. Anything that wasn’t near the surface got washed away.”

“So nature did our job for us then,” Nero said as he sat down at the desk.

“There were some stragglers, and yes, I did clean those ones up,” Trish beamed, “My client will be glad to hear his pest problems have been dealt with.”

Nero heard the upstairs floodboards creak and he looked up to see V and Shadow slowly padding down the steps. V was obviously not awake, as he was groggily rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

The word ‘adorable’ briefly flashed through his mind but he decided the mail was far more interesting.

“There’s my hero,” Trish said playfully.

“Hunh?” V slurred, stretching one arm over his head.

“Did we wake you up?” Lady asked.

“Oh no, I smelled food.”

“Food it always good, I should go see how Nico’s doing,” Lady tossed the paper aside and got up, making her way into the kitchen.

“I’m going to swing over to my apartment quick,” Trish said, “I’ll be back soon, save some for me!”

Once she was gone, Nero felt a light tug on the sleeve of his t-shirt. V was standing there, Nero hadn’t even heard him approach.

“Thank you, Nero. For last night.”

“What? Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sure. Anytime,” he scratched the side of his nose. He noticed he didn’t move away and V was leaning against the edge of the desk. Nero caught himself staring at the way the shirt hung off V’s shoulders. V’s hand left his shirt sleeve, sliding down his arm and coming down to rest on the crook of his elbow. V had long, slender, delicate hands. Nero wanted to take that hand and run his lips over each pronounced inked knuckle.

“Breakfast is ready!” Lady called. V quickly retracted his hand and gave Nero a slightly rueful look before walking away, hands folded in front of him. Nero felt strangely cold without V’s immediate presence, but he was glad Nico didn’t see that. She’d have never shut up about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was originally a nightmare sequence here, but I couldn't make the dream satisfying, so I decided to just leave it vague. This chapter was pretty short filler anyway. Sorry for the delay. Next chapter will be edited and posted soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ The chapter we've all awaited. And the plot thickens.  
> Thank you again for everyone who's left reviews!

“You’re sighing again."

V snapped out of his daydream to look at Patty, who was sitting adjacent to him. They had gone out to have lunch at a local café, V’s treat now that he actually had money of his own now. He was quite proud of himself for being able to handle hunts by himself.

“Am I?”

“You’ve been spacing out and sighing for days now,” Patty huffed, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t understand the question.”

“Is there something rattling around in that brain of yours that you want to talk about?”

In truth, there was, but he wasn’t sure how to go about explaining it. V told her as such.

“Okay, twenty questions it is then,” Patty said, chewing lightly on her fork, “Is it a person or a thing?”

“A person.”  
  
“Someone I know?”

“Yes.”

“Man or woman?”

“Man.”

Patty frowned around her fork, “There are only two regulars who are guys.”

“It’s not Mister Morrison.”

“Ah, Nero then.”

V nodded slowly and bit his lip.

“Did Nero uh…do something?”

“No, nothing like that. Or, nothing cruel or bad,” V felt that strange fluttering in his chest again, “I feel most unusual when I find myself thinking of him-.”

“Oh my god.”

V looked up, alarmed, “What?”

“You’re totally crushing on him, aren’t you? You’re in love with Nero!”

V’s face got so hot so suddenly he felt dizzy, “T-that’s…”

“That explains it all! Yeesh, no wonder you’ve been such a space cadet lately,” Patty seemed giddy at this revelation, “You’re stuck up on cloud nine.”

V had absolutely no clue about what the girl was going on about, so he opted to just push on.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you told him?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Why?”

“Because…” V trailed off. If what he was feeling was in fact love and adoration, there was also a monstrous fear of rejection hanging over his head that Nero would never look at him the same way again.

“Oh come on, Nero’s not a total jerk. You have to at least try.”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“You won’t know unless you ask, right?”

Patty had a point.

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Well, outright saying it probably isn’t great,” Patty mused, “Ask him out on a date.”

“Which date?”

“No _a_ date, dummy,” Patty brandished her fork in the air, “Like, for dinner and stuff. Has to be somewhere classy though.”

V furrowed his brow in confusion, “But…we’ve eaten out before. Do those not count?”

“No, it has to be like…intimate? Just you two, somewhere quiet and fancy.”

If V didn’t know better, he’d say Patty was already envisioning this in her head.

“Followed by like, a walk in the park or something.”

“I see…I think,” V was still confused. Less confused than before but still confused.

“Why don’t you ask him out? You don’t even have to say it’s a date.”

“That seems a bit disingenuous.”

“Sometimes it’s better like that,” Patty was smirking.

“What if he says no?”

“He won’t.”

“How could you _possibly_ know that?”

“Because Nero is a huge push-over and he won’t be able to say no.”

“Now it sounds like I’m supposed to take advantage of his good nature.”

“Just think of it as using the tools at your disposal,” Patty took a sip of her sparkling water, a glint in her eye, “Don’t freak out, I’ll help you.”

“How?”

“I can help with restaurant reservations, for starters. And you’ll need something to wear.”

“What’s wrong with my normal clothes?”

V was utterly baffled. He realized now that those thousand page books about romance weren’t exaggerations like he had initially believed.

“You have to wear something that’ll take his breath away. For girls it’s usually a dress, for you…”

She scrutinized him so hard V squirmed in his chair.

“Hmm…something that’ll show off those tattoos of yours.”

“This outfit-.”

“Not pretty enough,” she cut him off. V decided to just give up.

“Tell you what, Nero says yes and I’ll help you set up a date,” Patty said.

“What do you want out of this?” V asked, suspiciously. 

“You’re paying for everything, I’m just going to help get the ball rolling.”

“That…wasn’t an answer.”

“V,” Patty smiled warmly, “The payment I want is for you and Nero to have a good time, I know about Nero’s breakup and I think you two are a good fit, you know?”

V let out another sigh, “Okay…I’ll…I’ll ask him out.”

“That’s the spirt! Now, what’s the dessert menu at this place look like…”

* * *

 

 V felt like he was going to throw up. After spending at least an hour planning and discussing possible meal locations with Patty, he found himself standing before the familiar doors of Devil May Cry.

Yes, he was actually going to do this. Somehow.

He hesitantly pushed the door open, trying to ignore the way his hands were shaking.

Nero was sitting at the desk with his feet kicked up, leafing through a magazine.

“Hey, welcome back,” Nero glanced up at him in acknowledgement before turning a page.

V swallowed and looked around. It was unusually quiet in the office, not even the jukebox was on. That just made him more nervous.

“Uh, V?”

“Yes!” he jolted. Nero frowned.

“You, uh, you okay man?”

No. No not at all, please kill me. V could just turn around and run away but what kept him rooted in place was that he _knew_ Patty would never, ever let him forget he chickened out.

“So…Nero,” V started, nervously wringing his hands together, “Do you…are you doing anything this weekend?”

Nero blinked, “I don’t…think so?”

“Oh, okay. That’s great uh…” V shifted from foot to foot.

“Why?” Nero wasn’t angry, mostly he just seemed puzzled.

“Do you…uh. I mean, are you…” V bit his lip. _Get it over with, just spit it out!_ “Do you want to go out for dinner?”

“What you mean, like tonight?”

“N-no, Friday or…Saturday,” V was chewing on the inside of his mouth, “I-I can understand if you’re busy-.”

“No, I’m not but…” Nero swung his legs off the desk, “V, are you asking me out on a date?”

Oh.

V hadn’t prepared himself for this. His mouth sort of awkwardly hung open and his face felt warm again.

“Y-yes?” he managed to squeak out.

“This isn’t a joke. Lady or Nico didn’t put you up to this?"

“No, of course not! I-I mean…it’s not a joke!” V spluttered.

Nero stood up in front of his seat, “Alright, you’re not the kind of guy to do this as a joke so…”

V’s eyes widened, “Are you saying yes?”

“Yeah, I’m saying yes.”

V’s heart fluttered in elation, “Really? Thank you Nero!”

“Yeah…” Nero grumbled. V noticed Nero’s face was crimson but opted not to point it out.

“So, Friday?” Nero said, “Saying nothing comes up.”

“Yes!” V tried to stifle his eagerness, “I’ve already picked a restaurant-“

“How long have you been planning this?”

“This morning.”

“Oh-kay,” Nero looked skeptical, “Yeah. Friday.”

V had to curb the urge to jump up and down in delight. Leaving Nero to his own devices, V made his way out to the garage and into the van, where the only other phone in the building was. He quickly dialed Patty's number, messing it up a few times in his excitement before getting it right. 

“Hello?”

“Patty? It’s V.”

A pause, “Well?”

“He accepted!” V said excitedly, “Friday!”  
  
“Told you he’d say yes,” Patty sounded smug.

“Okay so now wha-.”

“He accepted what?”

V screamed and dropped the phone. Nico was hovering in the doorway, grinning with a cigarette in her mouth. V could hear Patty yelling something over the phone he dropped. He fumbled to pick it up and said a garbled collection of words that sounded vaguely like “I’ll call you later” before slamming it back down on the cradle.

He turned around, only to discover Nico had soundlessly moved up behind him and now had effectively trapped him between her and the dashboard.

“Accepted what?” she repeated, hands on her hips, “What’s got you so cheery?"

V made an effort to get around her but Nico was faster, and also had an absurdly large screwdriver in one hand.

“N-nothing.”

“Oh, don’t even try that with me,” she stared him down, “What’cha callin’ Patty about?”

“Nico, I’ll tell you so long as you _promise_ not to tell anyone else,” V knew this was going to be the only way he was going to get away, short of having Shadow punch through the windshield.

“Alrighty then, spill.”

“I…ah. I asked…Nero out on a date.”

Nico must not have been expecting that because she ended up inhaling her cigarette smoke. Once she had recovered from her coughing fit, she looked up at him. 

“This ain’t a joke, yer not yankin’ my chain?”

“No, I’m quiet serious,” boy, using Shadow as an escape method was sounding  _really_ tempting right about now. 

“Oh my freakin’ god!” Nico burst out laughing, “And that emotionally constipated dumbass said yes?”

“…he did.”

“I’m not emotionally constipated.”

Nico squealed as Nero grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her away from V.

“Put me down!”

“Quit sticking your nose in other people’s business,” Nero said irritably as he put her on the sofa.

“Couldn’t help it, heard all this girlish delight and had to check it out,” Nico smirked.

“There was no ‘girlish delight’,” V grumbled, embarrassed.

“Sides’ is it really prying into other’s business if we live in the same building?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

“You promised not to tell anyone,” V said, pressing his knuckles together.

“That’s about as effective as _asking_ a leaking sink to stop.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t worry about it, V,” Nero said, putting his hands in his pockets, “Nico’s big mouth is sure as shit going to be annoying, but not a real problem."

V felt somewhat relieved, at least Nero wasn’t cancelling the date out of embarrassment or something along those lines. V almost certainly did.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Just don’t get all gross and mushy before then or I will tell everyone.”

Nero glared at her, V cleared his throat.

“I’m uh, going to call Patty back now,” he quickly slunk out of the van, leaving Nico and Nero to their bickering. V swiped a few coins out of the desk and made his way out onto the street, heading to the nearest payphone. He dialed Patty's number again.

“Hello?”

“Sorry,” V said, looking around as if expecting to get jumped again. 

“Jeeze, I thought someone was murdering you, what the heck was that about?”

“Nico.”

“Ah,” Patty sighed, “Well, anyway.”

“I’m at a payphone, so hopefully that won’t be an issue.”

“Good call,” V could practically envision Patty’s beaming grin, “So, about the date…”

“Friday.”

“Good! Gives us time to pick out something for you to wear!”

“Patty…”

“No buts! I’m gonna dress you up so nice that Nero won’t know what to do with himself!”

V groaned. 

“And as far as restaurants go…”

* * *

 

For Nero, the week passed in a bizarre, hazy blur. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Maybe he had dreamed it?

Alas, Nico’s semi-constant pestering and teasing about the matter made it all the more real. For whatever reason, he hadn’t seen much of V. The man would stop by occasionally to pick up an odd job, often times running off with Lady or Trish. All the better, it would give Nero time to sort out his thoughts.

Friday arrived far too quickly for Nero’s liking and he was nervous, as fluttery-nervous as he had been with Kyrie.

After showering and shaving, he selected a tasteful wine red button-down shirt and jeans. Nothing too spectacular, but far nicer than his usual gear. He headed downstairs, nervously running his hand over his scalp. Cleaning the desk seemed like a great way to keep his mind occupied...

The door to the shop opened.

“Nero, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, just one-.” He turned around and looked up.

V was standing there, silhouetted by the warm afternoon sunlight. He was wearing a white shirt with long, gauzy sleeves and a low slung neckline that showed off his sleek collarbones and offset by a crescent shaped piece of jade resting against his chest. The transparency of the sleeves made his tattoos all the more striking. His pants were a simple cream color and he was wearing brown sandals, not dissimilar to the ones he used to wear.

“ _Wow_ ,” Nero said breathlessly. Yeah, V was beautiful. The other man looked away shyly, brushing his dark hair out of his face.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

“The outfit? I mean, yeah. Yeah, you look great,” Nero was honestly in awe.

“Patty helped me pick it out,” V smiled, “She said I needed to…what was it, ‘wear something that would take your breath away’.”

 _Well, she certainly did a good job of that_ , Nero thought, suddenly feeling very under dressed.

“You look good too,” V added.

“O-oh, thanks,” Nero carelessly tossed the letters he hadn’t really been looking at on the desk, missed and ignored them as they fluttered off onto the floor.

“Are you hungry?”

“Starving. Where are we headed?”

“There’s this little restaurant called Allegro’s, come on!” V grabbed Nero’s hand and Nero let him pull him along out the door. Nero knew where the restaurant was, it wasn’t far. Besides, it was a good day for a walk.

“You could have chosen a fast food joint and I would have been okay with that,” Nero laughed, “I trust your judgement.”

“I’ve never eaten there, but the food options sounded really good,” V said “Oh, and I chose a place for dessert!”

“You’ve really got this whole thing planned out.”

“Is that bad?”

“No, I’m messing with you,” Nero let go of V’s hand only to gently take the man’s arm and loop it around his own. This was far more intimate than simply hand holding. V let out a tiny gasp but didn’t shy away, Nero took that as a good sign.

They walked arm in arm for a few blocks, V excitedly talking about jobs or the shop windows they passed. There was something truly and wonderfully endearing about just how _happy_ V looked, between the shimmer in his green eyes to the slight pink blush splashed across his cheeks or the lightness in his step.

The beauty was for Nero and only Nero to witness. Sure he had loved Kyrie, but even his love for her felt minuscule in comparison to the complete and utter affection he felt towards V.

_God help me, I’m such a sap._

After another block, the pair ducked into the restaurant. It was dim and cool inside, the air smelling of garlic and wine. The hostess beamed as they walked up to the counter.

“Welcome! Table for two?”

“There are reservations, under Vitale I believe?” V said.

“Oh yes!” she didn’t even look at the list in front of her, “Right this way!”

“Vitale?” Nero asked.

“I wanted something a bit more recognizable than V.”

“Fair.”

The table was a corner booth, lit by the flickering of old fashioned oil lamps. The green seats were a little too warm for this weather but comfortable none-the-less. The hostess left their menus before running off again.

“This is nice,” Nero said finally, “I’ve only been here once.”

“Really?”

“Place is expensive, can’t really eat here regularly cause’ of that.”

“Ah, I see,” V mulled over the menu. Nero opted to not get terribly fancy, so he went with a salad and the standard pasta with meat sauce.

“Oh, Nero, you don’t have to order anything cheap,” V said after Nero informed him of this.

“V, I don’t have the money to go all out.”

V smiled, reached into his pocket and fished out a wallet. Nero’s eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the wads of fifties and hundreds crammed into it, “I’ve been saving all week.”

“Wait, you’re paying?”

“This was my idea, so yes. Please, I want you to enjoy yourself. Order whatever you want.”

Who could say no to that?

“At least let me tip the waitress,” Nero picked up the menu again.

“Very well,” V chuckled.

After ordering two glasses of wine, Nero noticed someone a few tables over who seemed to be watching them before hurriedly ducking behind a menu. Nero could have sworn it was Nico, albeit Nico wearing a fake mustache.

“What’s wrong?” V asked when he noticed Nero staring past him.

“Don’t turn around, just talk.”

“Nero-.”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious, just annoying,” Nero took a sip of his wine.

His gaze flicked back to the spy. Yep, that was definitely Nico wearing a fake mustache. Somehow he should have seen this coming.

“How’s the wine?” V asked.

“A little drier than I usually prefer, but it’s good,” he sloshed it around his glass a little, “Uh, dry for a white, I mean.”

“So long as it’s good!” V beamed. The waitress returned with their dishes. Nero took V’s advice and had ordered the lobster while V had ordered some kind of chicken dish.

“Before we dig in, I think we should toast,” Nero said, much to V’s surprise.

“Toast? To what?”

“Your return,” Nero replied with a warm smile.

They raised their glasses and lightly clinked them together.

“To my return,” V smiled back, “And…to us reuniting.”

“In the middle of a demon brawl,” Nero laughed.

“That’s how it always seems to be.”

It had been a long time since Nero had eaten a full lobster and this restaurant’s recipe was fantastic, buttery and rich. At home, Nero probably would have just dug into it like some kind of animal, cracking the shell and stuffing his face. Here he’d have to keep his manners in check, lest they get thrown out.

V, of course, was prim and proper as always, carefully cutting off small slices of his meal.

“How is it?”

“Oh it’s-,” Nero cut himself off and forced himself to swallow, “It’s great.”

He happened to glance back to Nico (or who he thought was Nico) had been sitting, only to discover they had moved a table closer…still behind the menu. Nero had to resist the urge to get up and yank it out of her hand. This date wasn’t going to go well if Nico continued to stalk them.

“Hey, sorry to toss a wrench in your plan but I have to do something,” he whispered.

V looked puzzled and opened his mouth to speak but the waitress stopped by to drop off their check.

“Excuse me, miss,” Nero subtly gestured to the table where Nico was sitting, “That man over there. He’s switched where he was seated, I just wanted to let you know.”

The waitress frowned, “I’ll take care of it, thank you for telling me.”

“Nero, what’s going on?”

“Leave the money on the table,” Nero tracked the waitress’ movements over to Nico and as soon as she said ‘excuse me’, Nero grabbed V’s hand and pulled him up out of his chair. V managed to toss a few bills on the table before they rushed to the back. They’d probably ever be allowed in the restaurant ever again, but whatever.

They ducked through the kitchen, ignoring the other servers cussing them out and the chefs yelling. They finally got into the back alley, panting and laughing.

“Nero, what on earth…?” V panted.

“Sorry about that, c’mon,” Nero guided V out to the street, explaining his suspicions about the man in the restaurant.

“Oh, well, I see,” V blinked, “I never even told her where I was going.”

“Nico’s obnoxious but not stupid,” Nero rolled his eyes, “I should have seen this coming.”

“You’re not angry though, are you?”

“Oh, no!” Nero was honestly alarmed by V’s sudden concern, “I’m just…well, that was pretty funny, us charging through the kitchen.”

“I guess,” V chuckled, concealing his smile behind his hand, “I certainly wasn’t expecting it.”

“That’s what I’m good at,” Nero grinned and lightly laced their fingers together. V tightened the grasp a little more and gave Nero’s hand a squeeze. Nero tried to ignore the fact his ears were burning again.

“So, um, where are we going to dessert?”

“Oh! Patty told me about a wonderful shop near the park. You like ice cream, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll eat just about anything.”

 _Not helpful, Nero_ , he mentally chided himself.

“Yes, I like ice cream.”

“Hopefully Nico doesn’t follow us there,” V mused, tugging Nero over to a shop window packed with books.

“If she does, it’ll take her a while,” Nero peered through the window, “Do you see anything you like?”

“Huh?”

“Do you see something you like?” Nero repeated, unable to help a small laugh at the man’s confused expression.

“W-well, I mean…” V let go of Nero’s hand to start wringing his own again, “I couldn’t-.”

“Oh c’mon,” Nero nudged him playfully, “You’re buying me dinner and dessert, let me treat you too.”

V bit his lower lip, “There’s…there’s a few things I’ve seen in this particular shop but I couldn’t…you don’t have too-.”

“Shut up, come on!” Nero pulled V into the store. He was reminded of the old library back in Fortuna Castle, what with the smell of old books and dust. He gave V another gentle nudge.

“Go on, pick something out,” he smiled warmly at V, whose cheeks were flushed pink again. V immediately made a beeline for the back, where Nero could see him select a thick, dark blue tome off the shelf. He eagerly returned to Nero, holding it against his chest.

“More William Blake?”

V held out the book so Nero could see the cover.

“ _Paradise Lost_ and _Paradise Regained_?”

“I read more than just Blake, Nero. Dante’s office is woefully lacking in reading material.”

“That’s fair,” Nero dug his hands into his pockets, “Is that what you want?”

“Please?”

“Of course,” Nero fished out his wallet as they walked over to the register. The book was way more expensive than Nero had anticipated but the joy on V’s face was worth skipping dinner for a week.

Deciding not to stick around, they quickly made their way to the park. Nero knew exactly which shop V was referring to, although it was more of a stall than a shop. There was a considerable line out front, not surprising give how warm the day had become. 

Nero had caved into his possibly genetic craving for strawberry sundaes, V was far more simplistic, just a cup of plain vanilla soft-serve. They had settled under a blossoming apple tree, sitting in silence for a long while until V sighed into his napkin. 

“Hey, something wrong?”

V smiled at Nero, “Sorry, I was thinking…” he smiled, “Thank you so much, Nero. I had a wonderful time today.”

“Me too,” Nero grinned, “I’m uh…really glad you asked me out.”

“I was afraid you were going to say no,” V said shyly, “I know you had personal problems as far as relationships go and…I didn’t want to upset you…”

“I did tell you about Kyrie,” Nero stirred his spoon around his empty cup, “This was, ah…probably good for me.”

“Nero…” V started, “Nero, could you look at me please?”

Puzzled, Nero looked up. V was suddenly right in his personal space, a hand resting on Nero's thigh (to brace himself maybe?), and...and V's lips pressed against his. 

Nero was honestly too stunned to do anything. V didn’t hold the kiss for long, he sat back, cheeks flushed, “Was that too forward?”

“A-a little.”

Nero felt dizzy, he hadn’t been expecting that. Then again, the whole situation had been completely unexpected.

V expression wilted and he turned away, staring at his knees, “I’m sorry.”

“N-no, you don’t have to apologize,” Nero scratched at his nose, “I uh…I have to go…make a phone call.”

Nero stood up, V reached out, a concerned look at him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back,” Nero said firmly, “Just wait here, okay? I promise I’ll be right back.”

V still looked dejected, which didn’t make Nero feel any better. He didn’t say anything else, quickly making his way to a phone booth he’d spotted on a nearby street corner. Using the change he had left, he quickly dialed a familiar phone number.

“Hello?”

“Kyrie?” Nero leaned his forearm against the frame of the phone booth, “It’s Nero.”

“Nero! How are you?” Kyrie asked, “What brought this about? It’s been a little while.”

Nero honestly felt a bit more relaxed hearing her familiar voice.

“I’m okay but…I need to ask you something.”

A pause.

“Go ahead, Nero.”

“Okay, so…so I’ve met someone,” Nero pressed his forehead against the window of the booth, “Not…okay, not met someone really. Met someone again.”

“Okay?”

“And I…shit…” Nero sighed, “I feel…I really like this person.”

“You love them?”

Nero grimaced, “I don’t know…”

“Nero, how do you feel when you’re with this person? When you’re near them or when they smile?”

“I feel…I feel warm and my stomach feels like it’s been turned upside down.”

Kyrie giggle and Nero blushed furiously.

“Nero, you remember what I said? You always know the right path to take,” she said, “If you genuinely love this person, you should tell them.”

Nero laughed weakly, “I never thought I’d be asking my ex-girlfriend for relationship advice.”

“Your sister first and foremost,” Kyrie corrected, “But Nero, understand this; I really want you to be happy. I didn’t think we would work out, neither of us were happy, and you sound…happy. Nero, I don’t know who this person is but if they make you this happy, you shouldn’t let them go.”

“Damn,” Nero huffed a laugh, “You’re right. Then again, you’re always right.”

Kyrie laughed softly, Nero smiled.

“Thanks, Kyrie.”

“Of course, Nero. I would love to meet this person eventually, too.”

“Absolutely,” he tightened his grip on the phone, “Yeah, I’m going to do it. I’ll tell him.”

“Him?”

“Ah…”

“Don’t worry Nero, I won’t judge you,” Kyrie laughed, “Good luck!”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“I love you Nero.”  
  
“Love you too.”

* * *

 V stared at the cobblestone walkway miserably.

_I screwed it up, I ruined the date, Nero hates me now…_

_Oh c’mon V,_ Griffon said in his head, _He did say he’d come back, I don’t think he was mad_.

V wasn't really listening, he was more interested in the footsteps approaching and he glanced up to see Nero walking towards him, hands buried in his pockets. V got to his feet, nervously wringing his hands together again.

“Nero, I-.”

“Oh. You’re still here,” Nero interrupted.

“Well, yes. You told me to wait…so I waited,” V brushed his hair out of his face. 

“Great, I just had to make a call.”

“So you said.”

“Yeah, had to get in touch with Kyrie, you remember who that is?” Nero jerked his thumb over his shoulder, “Imagine my surprise, she decided to get back with me!"

It felt like someone had plunged a knife into V’s gut. Everything, every sliver of hope and happiness, crumbled.

“Are you crying?”

V turned away, scrubbing at his eyes, “N…no…”

“Wow, who knew you were a crybaby,” Nero said with a laugh.

“Hey! Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Griffon appeared right in front of Nero’s face, “You go through all this just to screw him over?!”

V was trying desperately to bite back tears, but he felt so crushed it was almost impossible.

Nero scowled at the bird, “Get outta my way, you big chicken,” he batted Griffon aside.

“Nero-.”

“You know what makes Kyrie so special? She’s actually a human being,” Nero said, leaning almost uncomfortably close, “Unlike you. What are you supposed to be anyway?”

V’s throat burned, “That’s-.”

“Whatever. You’re not even real, so who cares if you cry like a bitch or not.”

“That’s enough!” Griffon lunged at Nero, but something shot out of his back, striking Griffon so hard he immediately was knocked into stalemate. V was too startled to respond and the shout he uttered was cut off by something coiling around his throat and cutting off his airway. 

“That’s right, that's all you are,” Nero sneered at him as his vision started to go black, even more of those strange, slimy black tendrils coiling around his body, “You're just a silly, stupid doll. Time to stop playing pretend, kiddo.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I realized at roughly 3:00 AM that I forgot a section of this story. Not a big one but it was going to annoy me if I just let it sit.

 Nero felt a bit more confident as he trotted back to the bench where he had left V… _just gotta...spit it out. Tell him..tell him that I really like...that I love him. Not that hard, right?_ Nero was, however, alarmed to discover V was nowhere in sight. His book was still there, which puzzled Nero even more. Even if V had run off to find a bathroom or something, he wouldn’t have just left his gift out in the open.

Something was wrong.

Nero approached the bench, and just as he bent down to pick up the book, he heard a familiar voice yell, “Is that you, Nero?!”

He looked up, confused, “Who else would it be?”

With a rustle, the bushes a few feet away from him parted dramatically as a figure clad in a trenchcoat and mustache jumped out, camera in hand. As if the red glasses weren't a giveaway, Nero knew it was Nico still wearing the same 'disguise' she had been wearing from the restaurant.

Still, he asked, "Nico?"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock, it's me, unlike you...who was apparently some kind of tentacle...monster thingie." 

“Wait, what?”

“You were being super mean to V, I almost strode out to beat you a new one…then this tentacle thing sprouted outta yer back and I decided to wait.”

“Smart, but uh...why do you keep saying  _I_ said anything?" 

“Cause whatever it was looked like you,” Nico held out a polaroid for him to examine. Sure enough, the picture showed him and V, but he was...well, not himself. There were weird, long black tentacles sprouting from his back arguably where his wings should have been and the smile...that smile was unnatural to say the least and it made Nero's stomach churn. 

“Shit! Fuck!” he kicked the bench, “I shouldn’t have left him alone!”

“Where’d you run off too anyway?”

“Not important, we need to find him."

“How, exactly?” Nico winced as she awkwardly peeled off the fake mustache, “I don’t even know what that thing was.”

“Morrigan, it’s got something to do with her,” Nero’s grip tightened on the book in his hand.

“Should we phone Lady and Trish?”

“Absolutely, I’m not letting V go again,” Nero said with a resolute nod, “I have...I have something I need to tell him.”

“Okay, Romeo,” Nico teased, shoving her camera into her jacket pocket, Nero shot her a glare, “Let’s get back to the office and start plannin’!”

Nero looked down at the book again.

_Don’t worry V, I’m on my way!_

* * *

 

_**Several hours later...** _

V stirred, aware he was laying on a cold, damp floor, something coiled tight around his body. He immediately attempted to get loose, but whatever it was constricted even tighter.

“Oh, look who’s awake,” a voice said. V looked up to see Nero leering down at him.

“What are you?” V rasped around the tendrils wrapped around his throat.

“Me? I’m your silly little boyfriend!” Nero said with a wide grin as he squatted down if front of him, “I thought you’d recognize me, geeze.”

“No, you’re not… _what are you_?” V demanded, tugging on the restraints.

Nero sighed and stood up somewhat, still hunched over partially, “Man, you’re boring. I don’t know what he sees in you. Must be better than whoever that Kyrie chick is. What kind of name is Kyrie anyway?"

V glared weakly at him, Nero just chuckled and his expression brightened suddenly, "Hey, you wanna see a trick?" 

Nero held up his both his hands, showing V palms first before holding them up in front of his face, one positioned above the other below. He swiped his hands up and down, Nero’s face vanishing to reveal a strange, dark visage with yellow eyes and needle sharp teeth. He repeated the motion and Nero’s face returned to view.

“Cool, huh?” finally, Nero’s form melted away to reveal a humanoid composed entirely of a strange black tar, odd tendrils like the one V was entangled in dangling off his body.

“Man, catching you was almost disappointingly easy,” the shapeshifter said, voice now sounding like a grating mixture of multiple people speaking, “Rely on Indra to want to use force to get what he wants, but his death gave us time to set a trap.”

They waved a webbed hand in front of their face, changing it to the unmistakable one of Jess.

“Lady Morrigan is _so_ impatient,” they said with Jess’ voice, “But playing with your puppy love was as easy as playing a cheap fiddle.”

A flapping of wings cut through the air as a familiar giant crow landed in front of them, face still scarred from Griffon's attack. A feather-clad woman climbed off its back, her cloak swirling around her. _Morrigan_.

“Don’t be so cruel to our guest, Kelpie,” she said, brushing imaginary dust off her black dress. V clenched his jaw and tried again to get himself free.

“Don’t bother,” Morrigan said coolly, “Kelpie’s ichor is stronger than a spider’s web. You won’t escape me so easily again.”

“Hah…upset your previous assassination attempts have failed?”

Morrigan smirked, “Indeed, Indra’s defeat was unexpected. But he was stupid. A loss that I certainly won’t lose sleep over.”

“What do you want? If you want Urizen back, you’re barking up the wrong-.”

Morrigan cut him off with a shrill, sharp laugh, “You think I want to resurrect that single-minded fool!? How naïve of you! I wanted nothing to do with that idiot’s plans.”

“Do you intend to kill me then?”

“A corpse will do me no good,” Morrigan purred as she knelt down next to him, “I have another use for you, or your memories rather.”

V felt a strange prickling sensation on his body and watched in horror as the ink started to flake off his skin like flecks of ash. Morrigan waved her hand over him before jerking it up, tearing his remaining two familiars from his body just as Malphas had, and it hurt just as much. His skin was left with the faded silvery scars where his tattoos had been and his white bangs fell in his face he crumpled into the dirt, panting heavily. 

“I’ll ask you this,” she stood up and walked over to Kelpie, who was balancing Griffon’s blue bauble on their fingertips, “Where do you think Urizen gained the knowledge to seal those huntress friends of yours into those demon husks?”

V felt something thicker and slimier worming its way around his torso.

“My sister most certainly _gave_ him the idea, but it ‘twas _I_ who perfected the art,” Morrigan bragged, “The art to create puppets that are easily jerked around on strings. You may be weak but you have enough power to complete my task.”

The realization hit V like a truck as the appendage yanked him up off the ground, still partially tangled in the ichor. More tendrils coiled around him, crushing his ribcage and slowly suffocating him.

“How ironic it is that the pitiful creature that aided in my beloved sister’s demise will help resurrect her,” Morrigan placed a familiar looking cracked, silver cauldron in front of V with a loud  _clank_. She cast the three colored spheres into it, watching as black smoke began to pour out and an ominous purple glow began to pulse from inside it. 

“Oh, don’t worry, you poor thing, this _won’t hurt at all_.”

The vines totally wrapped around V like some awful chrysalis, and everything plunged into darkness.

* * *

 

As ready as Nero was to go rescue V, the problem was that he had no idea where his evil clone had ended up. Nico had already called Lady and Trish while Nero prepped his weapons.

“So, do we have a destination yet?” Lady asked, crossing her arms.

“Not…really…” Nero admitted.

“We thought about Red Grave again, since that was where V woke up,” Nico explained, “But yeah, we don’t really have an idea…”

“We are not driving all the way out to that demon infested shithole without a good reason,” Lady said curtly.

“Or good evidence, of which we have none.”

Nero was getting frustrated. Every second that ticked by felt like he was betraying V, he also had a real hankering to beat the shit out of whatever had decided to wear his skin.

Trish came into the office.

“Hey, you’re late,” Lady said.

“There’s been a spike in demonic activity around Temen-ni-gru, so you’ll have to excuse me,” Trish replied shortly.

“Wait, when did that happen?” Nero asked, sitting forward.

“Bout’ half an hour ago, I had to stop and help the police cordon off the area,” Trish furrowed her brows, “Do you think…?”

“It’s too much of a coincidence,” Nico said with a nod.

“And it’s closer than Red Grave,” Nero picked up his sword, “I’ll bet my next job pay V’s in that tower.”

“But why there?” Nico asked.

“Despite being an ugly ruin at this point, Temen-ni-gru is still a well of demonic power,” Lady explained, “I hate to be cliché’ but that place just radiates evil.”

“Lady’s right, whatever Morrigan had planned would be right at home in that tower,” Trish agreed.

That presented another problem; Nero had no idea _why_ this witch wanted V. They’d be going in blind. Lady had some knowledge of the tower’s layout but that was about it.

“You two in?” Nero asked the two women.

“What kind of question is that? Of course we’re in!” Lady said hotly.

“I’m only asking because we have no idea what we’ll be going into.”

“Isn’t that what we do every day though?” Nico asked. Nero opened his mouth, but closed it immediately after. She had a point.

“We’re rescuing V, right?” Trish said, “We’ll back you up, Nero. You’ll need it.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Nero, I’ll be honest, if this had happened some time back when you first brought V home, I would have told you to go fuck yourself,” Lady said, “But…I think it’s safe to say we know V now, we know he’s not Vergil.”

“We’re going to get our V back!” Nico chimed in, elbowing Nero in the side, “Plus, you get to rescue the princess trapped in the tower by the evil witch. How great is that?”  
  
“Nico!”

“Am I missing something?” Trish asked, obviously confused.

“We’ll talk about it later, let’s get going,” Nero said, brushing past Nico while trying to hide the red splashed across his face.

“Get ready to mow down some demons, ladies!” Nico shouted as she bounded after him.

* * *

 

The police Trish had mentioned were all too glad to see the Devil May Cry van pull up to the blockades.

“Anything change?” Trish asked, leaning out the RV door.

“No, thankfully,” the police officer replied, adjusting his cap, “We saw some weird rocks pop up around the tower but that’s about it.”

“Weird rocks?” Nico puffed at her cigarette.

“Yeah, shiny and black with faces on em’, and they…glow a little bit. We didn’t want to get too close.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Nero found the description to be very similar to the strange pillars he had seen in Malphas’ domain. If V had been right, and Morrigan was connected to Malphas, this shouldn’t be that much of a surprise.

“Big chicken witch,” Nico affirmed. The police officer gave them a confused look.

“Don’t ask,” Trish said, “You and your men doing alright?”

“We can hold the barricades, not a lot seems to be coming out. Well, nothing big anyway.”

“Hopefully it stays that way,” Nero said.

“Do you want one of us to stay for backup?” Trish asked.

“If you have a mission, then we won’t hold you up,” a female officer said, “But we won’t say no to the help.”

“You guys gonna be okay without me?” Trish asked.

“We can manage,” Lady grinned at her friend.

Trish grabbed Pandora and Alastor before hopping out of the van, “Good luck, I’ll keep an eye on these guys.”

“Thanks Trish, take care,” Nero said.

“And bring V back in one piece, got it? You promised to take responsibility for him.”

“I’m gonna bring him back, I promise.”

Trish smiled affectionately, “Good luck.”

The other two police officers moved the barricades out of the way to let them pass. Nico honked the horn in acknowledgement and Lady waved as they drove towards the tower.

The first thing Nero noticed was the amount of dark water that had accumulated around the base.

“Was that there before?”

“No,” Lady shook her head, “It hasn’t even rained that much recently.”

“Careful Nico, we don’t want to have to pull the van out of the mud.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the mechanic scoffed, “I ain’t drivin’ up those stairs, at least the tree had like…ramps n’ shit.”

“There _were_ a lot of stairs,” Lady agreed.

The van rolled to a stop a few feet in front of the steps, where even more dark water was flowing down like a mini waterfall. Now that Nero was closer, he could see how viscous the ‘water’ actually was as it formed a dense puddle at the bottom.

“You wanna borrow some waders?” Nico asked.

“We’ll just…go around…I think there’s a hole in the side somewhere,” Lady adjusted her rocket launcher and checked all her weapons, “We’ll go in through there, I don’t like the look of that water.”

“I agree,” Nero checked his own gear, including a selection of Devil Breakers for the mission.

“Hey,” Nico said to Nero after Lady had exited the van.

“What’s up?”  
  
“You know I love messin’ with you and all that, but I’m bein’ serious when I say bring V back, yeah?”

“I will. I have something I need to tell him.”

“I kinda figured,” Nico smirked.

“I’m gonna go give Trish some backup, those dump cops prolly need it too,” she it another cigarette, “Go kick some demon ass.”

“Always,” Nero grinned and hopped off the van. Lady was a few paces ahead, scouting the area. Nero caught up with her just as Nico sped off.

“I met Dante here, you know,” Lady said as they approached a massive doorway blocked by rubble, “Shot at him with my rocket launcher.”

“Sounds like everyone else’s first meeting with Dante,” Nero said. Lady raised her launcher and fired the grappling hook, where it latched firmly onto the wall. Nero, using the solid wire on his arm, followed suit. They climbed over rubble and hoopped into the room beyond. Almost immediately, their boots hit water with a dull splat. The air stank of rot and…something else that Nero couldn’t put his finger on.

“I take it this room wasn’t flooded when you first came here.”

“No, but it’s been a long time,” Lady kicked at the puddle, watching the iridescent, oily liquid swirl around, “Even so, this feels like a very recent addition.”

The two hunters exchanged nervous looks and nodded in a silent acknowledgement of ‘be careful’. They walked forward, weapons at the ready, into the tower.

“I remember…the building rotates, so the room here is probably different from the one Dante and I entered through,” Lady said, pausing for a moment, “And it definitely wasn’t this.”

Save for the elevators against the far wall, worn and probably useless, there was a massive lake of the strange oily liquid spanning most of the room. Nero knew now what that smell was…it was the smell of corpses. Not just demons, but humans, were floating on the surface. Some were fresher than others, if the disgusting bloating was any indicator.

“The hell is this…?” Lady breathed, tightening her grip on her rocket launcher.

Nero took it as a bad sign that Lady, fearless, fierce Lady, was unnerved.

The sound of sluggish footsteps made them both swivel around, guns drawn.

“V?” Nero asked, shocked. The man stood before them, dirty and tired, but alive.

“Nero? You came to get me! It feels as if I’ve been wandering in this tower forever!”

“Where are Shadow and Griffon?” Lady asked, not lowering her launcher.

“With me, of course.”

"No, where  _are_ they?" Lady repeated, "You always have at least one of them hanging around..."

Nero frowned, finger lightly tracing the trigger on his revolver. Something didn't seem right. The thing that stood before them certainly looked like V, but Lady was right. V was pretty flimsy physically, no way he'd be wandering around Temen-Ni-Gru without one of his familiars at his side.

”Hey, V, question," Nero tilted his head to the side, "What was the name of that poem you read me."

V blinked, “Beg pardon?”

“The poem you read me before we fought those spider things, you read me two poems. What was the poem you said reminded you of me?"

V visibly hesitated, as if searching for the answer. Nero didn’t wait and let a shot fly from Blue Rose. It struck V, but there was no blood, only black sludge that oozed from the wound.

“Do you always shoot at your allies if they don't answer your question right away?” V said, shaking some of the black liquid off his hand as the wound knitted itself closed...no, not just the wound. His clothing did too, as if it was not just cloth covering him, but it was actually a second layer of skin to heal. 

“What are you?” Lady demanded.

“Do names really matter _that much_ to you people?” the V copy said, “Your precious V asked me the same thing.”

“So V’s alive.”

“So to speak, but I’m going to have to apologize,” the form of V dissolved, revealing a humanoid shadow composed of sludge, “This is where your little adventure ends.”

The creature transformed into a harpoon that arched over Lady and Nero's heads and dove into the lake with a splash. The water stilled only for a moment before it began to bubble and froth, then the ground shook as a gigantic black horse, dripping with slime, burst forth from the water. 

“Oh, so that’s how we’re gonna play, huh?” Nero swung Red Queen off his shoulder, “Alright! Let’s put an end to this dog and pony show!”

The horse reared back on its hind legs and immediately attempted to charge Nero, who skillfully dodged out of the way. He landed in one of the smaller puddles, but as soon as he went to move again, it felt like he had gotten his foot stuck in a puddle of superglue. 

“The fuck?!”

“Nero, watch out!”

Nero ducked just as a missile sailed over his head and struck the horse dead on in the face, knocking it off balance and thus off the trajectory it was charging in. Lady rushed over, grabbing Nero’s hand in an attempt to pull him out of the puddle. The liquid seemed to be climbing up his leg, at least until Lady started hacking at the slime with the bayonet on her rocket launcher.

She managed to get it loose enough for Nero to pull himself free. He was hopping on one foot as he tried to swipe the rest of it off with his sword.

“Man, this is gross. What is this, some giant spiderweb?”

Lady watched the horse as it circled the lake towards them, “This is just going to make things more difficult.”

“Or more fun,” Nero grinned, electricity crackling around his fist. The horse leapt across the lake at them, moving at a speed that should have been impossible for its massive size. Nero grabbed onto the horse’s mane with Overture.

“Enjoy your present!” he shouted, detaching the arm as it started to beep rapidly before exploding in a shower of sparks. Perhaps it was because the horse was composed of the same liquid as the lake, because the electricity not only shot through the horse's body, but it pulsed all through the water, leaping up in spectacular arcs. The horse was smoking and the air stank like burnt garbage, and, if the light  _sloshing_ he heard was any indicator, it sounded like he had effectively burnt off some of the fluid's stickiness. 

Nero quickly replaced his Devil Breaker with Rawhide.

With a furious shake of its mane, the horse neighed loudly, before backing up and melting into the lake. Not dive in, no, that would be  _normal_. It  _melted_. 

“No way that puddle’s that-,” Nero cut himself off when a tendril of black slime lurched out from the water. After countering it quickly, several more lunged forward from the pond, diving at the two hunters like homing missiles. 

“Oh c’mon! That’s cheating!” Lady shouted. All around them the smaller puddles started to bubble. 

The spikes that erupted from the puddles were like a copy of those weird traps Nero had seen in movies about tomb robbers, Lady got nicked by a few she was standing too close to, but no serious damage was done, for now anyways. 

After that, the gigantic horse burst forth from the lake once again, hooves sloshing noisily in the still smoking water.

“Geeze, that was a bit unfair,” Nero said, gesturing broadly around the room.

“Perhaps you would prefer to fight something your size, then?" the horse's form began to warp and shrink until it returned to a normal human shape, save for its arm, which was a sizable blade fasioned to look suspiciously like Nero's Red Queen. 

“Is this more _fair_ for you? Or are you gonna whine again?” it asked with a voice that sounded like multiple persons speaking.

"You talk  _awfully_ big shit for someone who just shrank down to size!"

The figure swung the blade at Nero like it was attached to a line, not dissimilar to the Hell Juddecca he had encountered back in Red Grave City. Nero deflected the attack with his own blade. Whoever or…whatever this thing was, it was fast…and was playing with them like cheap toys. That just pissed Nero off even more. Lady managed to get in a few shots, enough to distract their opponent, giving Nero a chance to slice off the weapon by the extension it was attached to. 

However, the limb just reformed as it melted back into the lake. Nero scrambled backwards, dodging another swing as he rejoined Lady near the other end of the room.

“We gotta do something about that damned pond,” Nero hissed to Lady.

“I don’t have any ideas unless Nico gave you a Devil Breaker that causes rapid evaporation,” Lady shot back.

Now _that_ gave Nero an idea.

“Hey, I’m gonna distract im’, you charge Kalina Ann as much as you can.”

“Why?”

“We may not have the sun but fire should do the trick.”

Lady looked briefly at Red Queen, then she gave him a wicked grin, “Cover me."

Nero turned his attention back to the shapeshifter, he'd need to distract it until Lady was ready. Well, time to do what he did best; charge blindly into combat while throwing every other plan out the window. His foot hit the larger pool and it was like stepping into a pool of wet cement. 

“This is so gross,” Nero grumbled, dragging his legs through the liquid. 

“Bold, trying to climb into my domain,” it said with a laugh, “But like all my other prey, I shall drag you the bottom, where you will rot, and I shall feast on your flesh!"

"I'm gonna have to pass," Nero blocked the creature’s attacks up until it got right up in his face. A particularly harsh strike knocked Nero backwards, Red Queen slipping from his hand. 

“You talk big game too, pity you’ll go out like this.”

Nero heard a click and grinned up at it, “Yeah, I always imagined I’d go out with a _bang_.”

The demon looked up but it was too late. A shell from Lady’s launcher, engulfed in fire and sparks, slammed into it. It exploded on impact, shrapnel shredding the demon’s slimy flesh. It howled, grabbing onto its face as if trying to put out the flames licking slowly at its body. 

“You…you…I’ll kill you!” it shrieked, throwing its smoldering body into the lake. Nero found himself able to move more freely in the slime, which was starting to boil slightly.

The horse reappeared again, still injured and lunged at Nero. He jumped up, using the long rough chain on Rawhide to grapple the horse’s neck.

It skidded to an alarmed halt once Nero landed on its back. Naturally it began to buck and try to throw him off. Nero retaliated by drawing Red Queen and plunging it between the beast's shoulder blades. The engine roared to life and flames erupted from the blade.

The demon whinnied in agony. Almost sending Nero flying, but he was pretty securely attached, between Rawhide’s line and Red Queen. He pulled the chain tight before detaching it from the socket. Using his full weight, Nero twisted the burning blade and started dragging the blade down the length of the demon's spine in a streak of fire, leaving a black, gaping wound in its wake. Tearing the blade free, Nero drove Red Queen into the demon's side. 

It stumbled, swaying dangerously and panting, even more of that weird liquid oozing from the injuries like spurts of blood. The demon collapsed on its side, Nero quickly pulled his sword out and jumped back so he didn't get tossed off. He landed next to the demon's heaving chest, resting his weapon on his shoulder as he slogged towards its head. 

Lady was approaching from the opposite end of the room, shotgun in hand.

“Y-you…you might have defeated me but…you’ll…”

“Yeah, yeah we’ll never beat your boss. Shut the hell up.”

Nero cleaved Red Queen into the side of the demon’s skull. There was a wet crunching noise and Nero watched as the once blazing yellow eyes burnt out. 

“What a pain,” Lady said, walking over and grabbing Nero's arm to help pull him out of the water. 

“That explosion was pretty badass."

“Yeah, looks like the water isn’t sticky anymore either,” Lady noted, dragging her foot through a puddle.

“Let’s get our asses moving then," Nero fitted Punchline into the now empty socket. 

“This place is huge, we’ve got a lot of places to look,” Lady said. Nero glanced at the slowly decaying body of that strange shapeshifting demon.

“I hope V’s okay…”

"We'll find him, Nero. Come on."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelpie's face reveal trick is based off of Ira's "Let me show you a trick" cutscene from the game DreadOut. 
> 
> I also feel like I accidentally designed a Bloodborne boss fight instead of one from DMC.  
> Also, I discovered that kelpie was actually a scrapped enemy name/design in the DMC 5 artbook.


	12. Chapter 12

Lady hadn’t been kidding, Temen-ni-gru was massive and he had zero idea of where to start. The entire area was saturated in demonic energy, so tracking one _specific_ demon was going to be impossible. The elevator they took up dropped them off at a room leading into what appeared to resemble a crypt of some sort, the lanterns suspended from the ceiling moaning as they swayed back and forth, despite how stagnant the air was.

There were some of those unusual demons Nero had seen before, the humanoids with sickles and caskets, were waiting for them.

“Get your ass moving,” Lady pointed her rocket launcher at the hissing demons, “I’ll deal with these weaklings.”

“Don’t take too long,” Nero said, squeezing quickly through a collapsed doorway. The sounds of gunfire and explosions grew farther and farther away as he wove through the strange, winding hallways and up the wobbly elevators. He cut through some crumbling rooms, having to jump over some holes lest he go plummeting down several floors into an even more confusing area. He realized, in hindsight, that even if Lady had somehow managed to create a map of this tower years ago, it would probably be useless now.

Eventually, he got to what looked like a tram system of some sort, the carriage waiting for him on the tracks. It was open air, save for some railings  _maybe_ designed to keep the passenger from getting blown off. Nero wasn't keen on the idea of riding it, but he had already risked his neck using the elevators, that and there was no other obvious way for him to keep progressing that direction. 

The train began to move on its own as soon as he boarded, groaning and rocking as it sped down the tracks. He noticed another set of tracks directly adjacent to him and soon another tram swung around the corner, this one containing a small hoard of demons.  _Great_. 

The main thing that caught Nero's eye was the humanoid standing off to the side holding a pulsing red mass over its head, it wasn't moving to jump on, rather just sluggishly dragging itself towards the edge. He narrowly dodged one of the demons sickles, slamming his fist into its face and sending it flying off the tram. He turned his gun on the one with the pulsing mass and fired. Within seconds, it glowed fiercely and exploded, reducing all the remaining demons on board to sand. 

Nero heard the heavy grating of metal and jerked his head towards the direction the tram was speeding. He could see that the track he was on was badly damaged, the rails warped and broken. If he didn't get off  _now_ he was going to go down with it. He jumped onto an approaching platform, landing hard on his knee just as the tram went sailing off the end and into the abyss. 

A stairway stood before him, flanked by cracked and sputtering torches on either side, a gigantic towering doorway looming overhead. 

 _Not like I have anywhere else to go_ , Nero thought as he climbed the steps.

The room beyond was hot, it reminded Nero of a weapon's forge for some reason, save for the metal cages suspended overhead from what little ceiling remained, otherwise the light was streaming down through a gigantic hole in the roof. Nero wasn't sure if that was Dante's work or something a demon had done. 

“Weird decoration choice…” Nero muttered. Had this been a prison of some sort? He recalled Lady mentioning that Sparda had sealed several powerful demons within the tower to act as gatekeepers, and that some of those demons were the Devil Arms in Dante's back storeroom, some had gone willingly with him, others not so much. He wondered which one this space had belonged to. 

As soon as Nero took a step forward, a massive purple portal appeared from overhead and, with an awkward squawk and a  _thump_ , an all too familiar bird chick landed in front of him. 

“Long time, no see,” Nero said, opening his arms in greeting, but his cocky smugness faded quickly when he noticed something was off about Malphas' appearance.

Sure it  _absolutely was_ Malphas, he'd never seen another demon that looked that unique, but she was...different from when he last encountered her. For one, her torso moved strangely, twitched and jerked like she was unsure or couldn't remember how her body worked. Her skin was also tinted an unusual color, blue-ish...more like a spotty bruise really, and her 'hair' pulsed with odd red highlights. The bird itself wasn't brown anymore, it was black, tar-like, and it too appeared to be having issues physically, like it didn't have the strength or coordination to keep its head up. 

“Hey ugly!” Nero shouted, “Remember me!”

All three (or four rather) heads swiveled towards him. Malphas didn’t speak, instead letting out a horrific shriek of fury so loud it made Nero's ears hurt. Twitchy she may be, she  _definitely_ remembered him. The bird finally managed to get its head level enough to open its beak, firing a thick beam of purple energy in his direction. He quickly scrambled out of the way, jumping back and up but being careful to avoid the lava pools at the edge of the room. 

“Hey! Nice new trick!”

A pink ball of energy formed in her hands, which she tossed lamely in Nero's direction. It bounced like a rubber ball before stopping and unleashing two criss-crossing bolts of lightning.  _Why did that attack look familiar_? Nero wondered, narrowly ducking away from the attack, he let out a startled yell as the bird snapped at him when he stumbled too close. The air started to buzz with electricity, sparks snapping at Nero's skin and making his hair stand on end. He didn't have a chance to dodge out of the way fast enough and he got hit by a round burst of static. It  _hurt_ , knocking him backwards into a discarded cage, the metal screeching as is dragged against the stone floor. 

He looked up, grimacing, only to realize the bird was surging towards him, beak open. Thinking fast, he grabbed the cage he had impacted with his Devil Bringer claw and lobbed it in the direction of his attacker. It was a good shot, Nero was actually quite pleased that he had managed to get a hole-in-one right in the bird's gaping maw. He used the cage as a stepping stool up onto the bird's head, which gave him closer access to attack Malphas directly, bringing his sword down and cleanly slicing off one of her heads, which rolled landed on the floor with a soft  _thump_. The bird finally spat out the cage and began to thrash, squealing and squawking until Nero hopped off. Malphas was screaming again, arms flailing, as another portal opened up behind her and she vanished through it. 

“What’s her issue?” Nero wondered aloud. His eyes wandered over to where Malphas' severed head should have been, but instead in its place was a bright blue sphere surrounded by what looked like black sand. He walked over and picked it up with his Devil Breaker, turning it over briefly before passing it to his flesh-and-blood hand. As soon as he did that, a voice screamed in his head, "Nero?! Is that fucking you?!"

“Griffon?” Nero asked, trying to ignore the way his ears were ringing. If his ears _could_ ring with a telepathic voice.   
  
“Yeah, no shit! But thank fuck you’re here.”

“What were you doing in Malphas’ head?”

“Oh you know, just chilling."

"Come on, man."

"Morrigan put us there, if you must know."

“What? Why?"

"You remember what happened to your two girlie hunter friends after they pissed off Urizen, right?"

"Yeah, he put them inside-," Nero cut himself off, "Wait, does that mean...?"

“I'm pretty sure Shadow and Nightmare are in there...somewhere. I don't know where V is. I couldn't sense him."

“Shit, guess I'll just have to keep cutting until I get somewhere” Nero sighed, “I guess you can’t give me a hand…or wing rather.”

“Real genius we got here,” Griffon replied sarcastically.

“Do you want me to drop you in the lava?"

“Sorry, but without V none of us can reform.”

“Alright,” Nero nodded and looked up through the hole in the ceiling, “Gotta keep moving.”

“Hey, by the way…why did you run off earlier?” Griffon asked as Nero used his grappling line to climb up.

“I had to ask someone something.”

“Whether or not your ex wanted you back?”

“Wha- no! I mean, I called Kyrie, but it was because I wanted advice. That’s it.”

“Oh. Course’. That…you, or that clone I guess, was a real jackass.”

“I noticed that, I have to tell V something, so I’m not leaving without him.”

Griffon was quiet for a moment, “Works for me.”

* * *

Nero was surprised to find Lady on one of the upper floors. When asked how she had gotten there, Lady just bluntly replied that she took the steps.

“So, Malphas is back,” Lady sighed as they walked through the even more eerie hallways. 

“Using the same technique that put you in Artemis, according to Griffon,” Nero held up the blue sphere.

“Wait, V’s _inside_ Malphas?”

“It’s cause he was one of the last people to see Malphas alive,” Griffon chimed in, "Morrigan wanted to use that to bring her big sis back to life."

Nero reiterated this message to Lady, who was unable to hear the bird. 

“That makes sense…I think. Maybe Morrigan is capable of doing that with a more focused ideal instead of just making mindless demon lackeys." 

“She didn’t do a great job, that Malphas was virtually a drooling mess.”

“That’s why the dead should probably stay dead,” Lady mused. The two hunters entered another gigantic circular room where Malphas was already waiting, pacing around, the bird twitching and squeaking as its head kept dropping onto the floor. 

“Two more heads and the bird,” Nero tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade. Lady nodded, positioning herself with Kalina Ann, sending a rocket flying at the clueless witch. The bird squawked, sprawling over and giving Nero a chance to repeat the same attack from earlier. This time though, Malphas flailed her arms and screamed, startling Nero back. The black ‘hair’ she was engulfed in began to shift and warp until a series of spikes erupted out.

“There’s Shadow,” Griffon said. This presented a slight problem; Nero had caught her off guard the first time. She might not be all there mentally, but her short term memory still seemed to be good. The bird got to its feet, letting out one of those weird gurgling chirps and high pitched squealing. God the fact that thing had normal, flat human teeth would never not be weird. It attempted to headbutt Nero and Lady, who quickly moved out of the way as it landed lamely on the ground.

“Not the most powerful sorcerers I the underworld now, eh?” Nero taunted as the bird struggled to stand up. He had to be careful not to wander too close, lest he get kicked by one of those claws. Malphas' chaotic state made her more dangerous than she had been before, she'd attack blindly without any care for herself, only to destroy the two hunters attacking her. Every time Nero attempted to get close, spikes would lunge out from her body, not dissimilar to the way V's feline familiar would attack. 

“If V’s in there, we just have to carve her up, right?” Lady asked as a portal opened above her head. She ducked out of the way as the bird pecked at her through it.

“That’s the idea!”

Nero quickly swapped Devil Breakers, opting for the massive clawed Buster Arm. Granted, he probably didn’t _need_ this particular model anymore, but it also doubled as a great grappling hook that, unlike his regular arm, was detachable. The fingers uncurled into giant claws as he slung it towards Malphas, catching one of her heads in its grip. It closed tight, muffing her screaming. With a grunt and a hard yank, he tore the head clean off the shoulders it was attached too. The claw clattered to the ground, smashing to pieces, joined by a red sphere in the place of a head. 

The bird wasn’t fairing much better against Lady, as she had poised herself with the Kalina Ann just as it went to peck at her…and ended up with a mouthful of rocket instead.

Black sludge dripped from its mouth, along with some smoke, but that didn’t seem to stop it. In fact, it was totally unphased.

Nero quickly connected the dots. Between the black slime and the purple lasers, he concluded Nightmare must be the acting catalyst for the bird…which meant V was inside what was left of Malphas’ torso. Probably. Hopefully. 

Nero didn't have a chance to confirm this theory as Malphas ducked into another portal before he or Lady had a chance to attack. 

“That’s two,” Lady said as she came over, cradling the red orb in her hands.

“Yeah,” he passed Griffon to her, “Would you take them back to the van? No way I can carry both of them.”

“You sure you can handle this on your own?”

“I think I can manage,” he smiled.

“Be careful, Nero. Don’t forget that Malphas’ sister is still lurking around.”

“I haven’t forgotten, and believe me, I have a score to settle with that bitch.”

“And I’m sure you’ve already noticed this place is already a death trap without the demons?”

“Yeah, that too.”

“Alright, I’ll go join up with Trish and Nico,” Lady smiled and nodded, “Give that witch a good smack for me.”

* * *

 It didn’t take Nero long to find Malphas again, she was rapidly running out of power and was badly injured. She was a few floors up, swaying, falling over, and making unpleasant gurgling noises. Her pale torso was drenched in blood. 

“Hey! You stupid bitch! I’ve come to take back what’s mine!” he shouted. Malphas twitched.

One head left…well, two, but still. The bird scrambled towards him, snapping its weird teeth-beak. He kicked off the bird's skull, causing it to go crashing to the ground from the impact. Malphas flailed her arms, having her only other two means of defense. He rushed the sorceress and cut a clean diagonal line across her chest. Blue blood oozed out of the cut, and he briefly caught a glimpse of silver hair. But the attack hadn't killed Malphas, it had startled her but hadn't killed her, and she flailed her arms, catching Nero off guard and knocking him off. It looked for a moment like she was trying to hold the wound closed with one of her three hands. Nero had landed way too close to the bird's head, which when it jerked it up, the bird's hard skull slammed into him and sent him flying. 

Nero caught himself by digging his ethereal claws into the floor. A laser blasted past him, the heat scorching Nero's skin as he barely managed to dodge out of the way.  _So close_...

Ducking under another laser, he lunged at the bird, sliding under it and bringing his blade upwards into the bird's belly. Black sludge dripped onto his shoulder as he sliced open its gut. It hobbled, swaying, giving Nero a chance to clamber back up onto the demon's back. Malphas tried to slash at him with her two free hands, but Nero shoved them out of the way, grabbing the wound with his flesh-and-blood hand and his Devil Bringer claw, and tearing it open like the paper on a package. V's body, slick with blue demon blood, slid out of the wound with a wet slurping sound and into Nero's arms. The bird let out a final screech and started to jump around, attempting to throw Nero off despite the injuries Nero had inflicted on it earlier. He hopped down onto the floor.

“Sorry big guy,” he said quietly, firing a clean shot into the bird's head. It let out a weird noise and collapsed to the floor. No orb appeared. Nightmare was gone. 

Nero heard a weak groan and looked down to see V stirring. He carefully knelt down so he could lower V onto the floor. 

“Ne…ro…?”

“Hey, don’t strain yourself,” Nero said gently, “You okay?”

“Mm,” was the response, V shifted a little, “M’ cold.”

Nero noticed out of the corner of his eye that V was also shyly drawing his knees up towards his chest, he got the feeling V was a little bit more than cold.

“R-right,” Nero shucked off his coat and drew it around V’s thin shoulders.

“You came to get me,” V said, pulling the jacket closed.

“Of course I did, I said I was going to come back,” Nero smiled as he carefully picked up V again. The man turned his head away slightly.

“I…I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I thought the worst of you, I…I was afraid I’d done something wrong…” V said in a small voice, “I’m so sorry Nero.”

“Hey V, look at me.”

V did so and Nero leaned in, catching V’s lips in a firm, but gentle kiss. He felt V tense up ever so slightly before going limp, one hand wandering up to cup Nero's jaw. 

When Nero pulled away, their noses brushed, “Would now be a bad time to tell you that you have really pretty eyes?”

V laughed.

“I’m…I’m not sure, but thank you.”

“Oh uh, Shadow and Griffon are okay but…” Nero looked back at the still twitching bird, “I don’t think Nightmare is coming back.”

“It’s probably for the best-.”

“No! What is this?!” a new voice shrieked, echoing throughout the room. Another portal appeared right beside the dying chick, from which a woman clad in all black and feathers emerged, her pale face twisted into one of rage and confusion. 

“Hey, Doctor Frankenstein,” Nero called, “If you’re gonna bring back the dead, try a little harder next time!”

The woman’s yellow eyes turned sharply to Nero.

“You!” she screamed, “You’re the one that-!”

“Killed Mal the first time, yeah I know,” Nero smirked, “You must be Morrigan.”

“How _dare_ you!” she continued screaming, hysterical, “ _How dare you kill my sister_!”

“Again…” V muttered with a small eye-roll, Nero snickered.

“You’ll both pay for this insult! I’ll reduce you to nothing but dust!"

Morrigan sank her claws into the chick's tar-like flesh, the bird letting out a squeal of pain but due to its injuries it was unable to fight back or even get away. Black blood oozed onto the floor and splashed onto the witch's porcelain skin. Purple mist began to gather around the two, creating a powerful vortex that crackled with lightning. Nero shielded V's body with his own to avoid any rubble that was torn up by the wind.

The mist was cleared by a pair of huge wings flapping, revealing that the chick had, within mere seconds, had become a fully grown monster, the inky skin transforming into glossy black feathers. Malphas' torso had been replaced by Morrigan's, now sporting two sets of arms tipped with black talons and her long black hair whipping around her face. 

“Great,” Nero gently placed V down near the doorway, “Hang on, one more bird brain to knock out.”

“Nero, don't underestimate her...she's not weak like Malphas was..."

“C’mon, you don’t think these weapons are all I’ve got, do you?” Nero grinned, “Watch.”

Cerulean light engulfed Nero’s form, blue wings unfurling from his back, the clawed tips curling in eager anticipation for a fight. The rush of power was glorious, any and all damage he had sustained became a thing in the past, any exhaustion was forgotten. He caught V staring in awe out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but suppress a sharp-toothed grin. 

“Shall we dance?” he asked, pointing Red Queen towards her. 

The bird reared back, letting out a screech that echoed throughout the room, "I'll crush you!"


	13. Chapter 13

V had been too awestruck by Nero’s transformation to notice Morrigan’s pet bird approaching from his left. He yelped and scrambled out of the way as it tried to snap him up in its beak. Nero was too pre-occupied, V was on his own…in the worst possible way. No demon familiars and Nightmare was gone. He ducked through a hole in the wall which lead into yet another round room, a library of some sort, the walls flanked by evil looking statues. 

Under normal circumstances, V would have been delighted to explore such a place, but not with a huge demon bird hot on his tail. The bird’s head got caught in the hole as it tried to pursue him, giving V a chance to give himself some distance. Even the simple act of moving to the other end of the room was exhausting, he was drained from being trapped inside Malphas for god knows how long. Now he understood how Lady felt after waking up from her time trapped in Artemis. He was panting, heart slamming against his ribs as he slumped against a bookcase on the far wall. 

 _This is a dead end_.

The room shook as something slammed into the wall, trying to break a bigger gap to get through and chase after him. There wasn’t exactly anything laying around he could use as a weapon either…he was shaking, either from fatigue or fear, or perhaps both.

 _Was it getting hot in here_?

The wall exploded, rubble flying across the room and smashing into the shelves, the impact knocking some of the books to the floor. A low gurgling chip alerted him that the bird was here, with him, in the library. He risked peeking around the shelf to see where the bird was, spotting it scanning the area just to his left. While it was distracted, he snuck to the next shelf, keeping low to the ground.

Of course, he had been too busy paying attention to the bird and not to where he was walking. He tripped over one of the stray rocks that had once been part of the wall and landed hard on his knees, the yell of surprise immediately caught the bird’s attention, and it spun around, uttering a blood curdling shriek.

V desperately ducked behind another shelf, trying to dodge its snapping beak, again it got stuck under an archway. That was when the temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket, V still didn’t know the source, but it was accompanied by a headache so fierce it was like someone had driven an ax into his skull. He crumpled to the floor, grabbing onto his head, crying in pain.

_Hey._

V dug his fingers harder into his skin, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a pained whimper. 

_Are you going to just sit there?_

“I can’t _do_ anything! I don’t even have weapons!” V responded to the disembodied voice. He could barely hear the bird’s talons scraping against the stone floor as it approached over the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

_You don’t need weapons. Make use of those borrowed memories._

“What?”

_You know who I am. You know my voice, you know my name. Summon me in the stead of that mindless weapon!_

“Those…those aren’t my memories! I don’t want to be Nelo Angelo! That’s not me!” he sobbed, "I won't...I can't-!"

_That’s not what I said, idiot. I don’t give a damn about your existential crisis. Do you want to live?_

“Yes! Yes, I want to live!”

 _Then take advantage of those memories, use them as_ your _tools,_ the voice continued, _They are at your command, just as we were once at his. Now we are yours, and those memories are yours to do with as you please._

The voice was right. The memories weren’t his, they never would be his, but he _had_ control. He was V, that was it. He had come back, he had survived, he hadn’t turned into the power-hungry beast that haunted his nightmares. He couldn’t change the past, but like Shadow and Griffon and Nightmare, there were pieces of that past he could pull free…that was the freedom he had now, the freedom as _himself_.

_Do you see? Free me from these shackles of those memories, call upon my name and my flames shall be yours to command!_

The bird suddenly rounded the corner, eyes blazing in rage, but that quickly changed to panicked confusion as the heat V had felt licking at his skin reached a pitch and everything in the room that was paper went up in flames. It squawked and fell back, wings flapping as it tried to escape the sudden inferno. Before it could barely get off the ground, something coiled around the bird’s neck, something resembling a long, stone encrusted tail pulsing with lava. It yanked the bird back down, crashing to the floor.

Breathing raggedly, V stood up, propping himself up against the shelf as he watched the bird thrash around in the pool of magma slowly forming around it. His lips curled up in a smile.

“Good to see you again, Phantom.”

* * *

 “Stop! Fucking! Teleporting!” Nero yelled as he chased after Morrigan. One thing she definitely had over her sister was speed, perhaps it was because of the bird's rapid onset puberty. 

“What’s the matter, whelp? Getting tired?” she taunted, hurling a blast of energy at him, which Nero effortlessly deflected with his blade.

“You know what, Griffon is officially no longer the giant chicken! _You’re_ the giant chicken!” Nero snarled, frustrated. He wasn’t going to admit it, but he _was_ getting tired, even with his devil form. This fight was taking far longer than he had anticipated. Lady and V had absolutely been right, Morrigan was far more powerful and dangerous than Malphas ever was, even when she was alive.

Skillfully, using the claws on his wings, Nero grabbed onto one of the bird’s legs as it punched through a portal over his head. As the bird pulled its leg back, it brought Nero right up under it, an it gave him a chance to give the bird’s underside a few good licks with his sword. The bird squealed in pain and tried to get away, but Nero grabbed both legs with his wing-claws and dragged it back.

“I don’t think so!”

He twisted the bird’s legs and then hurled it against the far all, causing loose chunks to fall onto both it and Morrigan. The witch hissed furiously, brushing plaster out of her face.

“C’mon! I beat your sister without this form! Is that all you got?!”

When in doubt, talking smack always seemed to be a good strategy.

“Haah…you’re stronger than I had anticipated,” Morrigan panted, “But…you are only part devil, are you not? That form won’t last forever.”

The bird repositioned itself, spreading its wings.

“Then I’d better hurry up and kick your ass!”

“When _I_ win,” Morrigan started moving her hands in front of her in a somewhat hypnotic manner, “Your body will make an excellent replacement, far better than that weak husk.”

Nero grimaced but refrained from saying anything. He’d need to finish her off quickly, because she was right about one thing; he was getting tired. Fatigue was starting to creep into his bones, which happened if he held onto his devil form for too long. Eventually his body would give up and revert back. He honestly wasn’t sure how long he would last once that would happen.

Nero threw himself into the fight full force now, reckless yes, but he was desperate now. Red Queen blazed to life again, not only with fire but with a fearsome blue energy. He cleaved downward in a crescent shaped arc of flame, cutting deep into Morrigan’s shoulder. The smell of sizzling flesh filled his nose and made his demon side thrash in eager bloodlust. One of his wing-claws grabbed onto her head, interrupting her screaming by jerking her head down so Nero could slam it against his knee, once, twice, before he jumped back, adding insult to injury by kicking her in the face.

Her face was bruised and scratched, and she was holding onto the right side of her face with one of her hands, her visible eye glaring furiously at Nero.

“Hey! That’s an improvement!” Nero’s face twisted into a grin. Morrigan raised her hands above her head, a dark mass of purple forming between them. The hunter braced himself for the witch to teleport again, but he felt the floor fall out from under him. With a surprised shout, he plunged through the portal, landing right in front of her via the portal she had formed.

 _She can do that_?!

A long, taloned hand grabbed a hold of his throat, nails digging into his skin. Like a switch had been flipped, his devil form dissolved away.

“Wh-what-?!”

“Then again, I could just interrupt it myself,” Morrigan spat, tightening her grip. Nero managed to bring his sword up and slice off the offending arm clean off. It tumbled to the floor, Nero getting free to jump back, panting. The sudden deactivation of his devil form had left him beyond drained, even lifting his own blade felt impossible.

“Aww, what’s the matter?” Morrigan leered, the bird slowly creeping towards him, “Shall I sing you a lullaby?”

Nero let out a breath between his teeth, “Sorry, but last I checked, you’re not my mother.”

Something gave him pause, _what the hell is burning_?

Morrigan smiled evilly, “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of-.”

A gigantic eruption of lava burst out of the floor, striking the bird in the face, cutting off the witch’s taunting. Nero blinked. Did Lady forget to mention Temen-Ni-Gru had a volcano in it too? What’s this about? _Ugh, the smell of burning feathers is awful…_

“Now that’s what I call fried chicken.”

“Really? That’s your comeback?”

 Nero turned around, surprised to see V standing a few feet away, still wrapped in Nero’s coat. Morrigan let out a strangled scream, causing Nero to turn back to her, shocked to see a gigantic spider that had seemingly emerged from the ground crawling onto the bird towards her. 

“No! No! What is this?! Where did you-?!” Morrigan was obviously trying to get away but due to the fact she had reduced herself to nothing more than a torso, she couldn’t get very far.

The bird was still thrashing wildly, but it stopped with a muffled squawk as the spider’s bulk crushed its head onto the floor, a wing still flapping about was impaled by a long, scorpion-like tail that had uncurled off the spider’s back.

“I mean, you are a pretty big pest,” Nero said smugly, walking towards the witch.

“Shut up! Shut up! Get away from me!”

There was a sickening crunch as the bird was finally crushed under the spider’s weight. Nero took the chance to spread his wings again, sprinting towards the witch, taking to the air. He swung his blade, slicing her head clean off, sending it toppling to the floor. Everything, her torso and bird, went limp as Nero landed on the ground next to the corpse.

He shouldered his blade and looked at the spider, watching it as it climbed off the twitching carcass and turned, looking pointedly at Nero with surprisingly bright blue eyes. If Nero didn’t know better, he could have sworn the spider was challenging him.

“Worry not, Phantom. Nero is of no threat to us,” V assured.   
  
“Hmph,” the spider rumbled, “All chatter, swinging around a sword of fire and yet unable to properly shut that woman up."

“Hey!”

Phantom rubbed his mandibles together before melting away into black sand, shortly afterwards he heard the sound of V collapsing onto the floor.

“Oh, shit!” he rushed over.

“Don’t worry. I…I pushed myself a little too much doing that,” V reassured with a tired smile. Under the dark fabric of his coat, Nero could see that some of V's tattoos had been filled in. 

“Wait, did _you_ summon that thing?”

“I did,” V smiled, “I can no longer summon Nightmare, but…Phantom has filled in that gap. He’s not the mindless weapon that Nightmare was, he’s…”

“Got an attitude?” Nero finished, V laughed.

“Indeed.”

“Griffon’s got a rival then,” Nero furrowed his brows, “How’d you manage to summon him though?”

“I made use of my…well, of Vergil’s memories. I was able to reach into those memories,” V pressed his hand against his chest, “And I was able to set the Phantom free.”

“Oh. Well. At least you’re okay…” Nero scratched his head. He still didn’t quite get it, but whatever.

“We should get out of here,” V said, “This place _is_ dangerous after all.”

“Right, right, yeah,” after scooping V up off the floor, he noticed the smoke wafting through the doorway. Ah, that’s where that burning smell was coming from.

“Nero?”

“Hmm?”

“Those wings…” V tugged lightly on the collar of his shirt, “May I see them, if it doesn’t wear you out too much.”

“Oh no, we’ll have to get out somehow,” Nero smiled, “The train out kind of went off the rails."

He let his ethereal wings emerge from his back again, flexing them briefly as he used one of his claws to reach down to lightly brush one against V’s cheek.

“They’re more flexible than they look,” V noted, leaning a little against the touch, “and…warm…”

“I slugged Dante with one of these babies,” Nero beamed proudly, watching as V reached up and every so lightly intertwined his fingers with the semi-transparent claws.

“Beautiful,” V breathed, but the touching moment was interrupted by V yelping in surprise as Nero switched from holding him with his arms to simply supporting him with his wing-claws.

“N-Nero!’

“Strong too,” Nero smirked, crossing his regular arms over his chest. V tightened the coat around him and blushed.

“God, please warn me the next time you do that.”

Nero laughed and carefully switched back to his normal arms, “C’mon, Lady and the others are waiting.”

* * *

 It didn’t take them long to find a hole to jump out of. Despite V’s obvious worry, Nero jumped out and carefully glided to the ground.

“See? Not that scary,” Nero teased the man who had buried his face into Nero’s chest.

The screech of tires made him look up in time to see the van hurdling towards them. Neither Lady nor Trish waited for the vehicle to come to a complete stop before jumping out and running over to them. 

“You made it!” Lady cried happily, “Are you two okay?”

“I’m…I’m very tired,” V admitted, face warm with relief at seeing the other two women, “But, otherwise I’m okay.”

“And Morrigan?” Trish asked.

“Dead. Crispy now,” Nero replied, “Thanks to V.”

“But, Griffon was with us…” Lady sounded puzzled.

“Nightmare was…destroyed,” V was saddened, “But, I have a new ally now.”

“Oh, V, I’m sorry,” Trish said sounding genuinely sympathetic. 

“Personally I think the new one is cooler.”

“What is it?”

“A giant spider.”

“A giant-,” Trish got this funny look on her face, she exchanged looks with V, who simply shrugged. Nero was just more confused now.

Nico came scrambling out of the van, sprinting towards them with her arms spread wide. 

“You two idiots!” she yelled, shoving past Lady and Trish and somehow managing to hug both V and Nero, if in a tremendously awkward manner.

“Nico…Nico please, that hurts,” V whined.

“Are you crying?” Nero asked.

“No!” the mechanic shouted, pulling back, although Nero could see her eyes were red-rimmed, “Dumbass! I just…I got somethin’ in my eye!”

“What was it you said to me while we were leaving Red Grave? That it was okay to cry and that it doesn’t make you a crybaby?” Nero shouldered past her, throwing a smug look over his shoulder, “It does make you a little bitch.”

Nico went to punch him but missed.

“Don’t get cocky! I have this little nugget over you now!” she whipped out a photograph for Nero to look at. He leaned closer and frowned.

“Nice…glare.”

Nero was pretty sure it was supposed to be a picture of V kissing him but either Nico jerked the camera or the sun got in the way, because all you could see was a bright light and a vaguely humanoid shaped blob.

“What? No way!” the mechanic cursed, throwing the photo on the ground. Nero could hear Lady teasing her about 'not littering' or something along those lines as he climbed into the van and placed V down on the nearest couch. 

“I believe these are yours,” Nero found Griffon and Shadow’s baubles sitting on Nico’s workbench. As soon as they got close to their master, the two demons reformed, rushing over to V. V laughed as Shadow crawled onto him and started licking his face.

“I knew the kid would be able to getch’a out!” Griffon said, flapping around excitedly, “But…where’s the big guy?”

“I made a new friend,” V replied, “Alas, summoning him here would be troublesome.”

“Wait, you didn’t-,” Griffon made a weird noise, “With _him_?!”

“I figured it was better than being eaten by a giant crow,” V countered bluntly.

“I’d love to know exactly what that spider _is_ but-."

"Phantom was like everyone else, he was one of the demons that served Ne- Vergil while he was under Mundus' control," V said, scratching the cat behind the ear. 

"Real pain in the ass," Griffon grumbled.

"Pot meet kettle," Nero snorted. 

Griffon and Shadow dissolved back into V’s tattoos, returning his hair to that familiar inky black. Nero couldn’t help it, he leaned down and kissed V again, relishing the pink that spread across the other man’s face.

“Who’s turn is it to be flustered now?”

V huffed and curled up on the couch, “If you’re not careful, I might start making you ask first.”

“Sounds like a challenge to me,” Nero smirked.

“You’re impossible.”

“I try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phantom:  
> Nero:  
> Phantom: (ง'̀-'́)ง Fite me.  
> V: Phantom no. 
> 
> For some reason, I ended up writing Phantom's voice like Caron from Noel the Mortal Fate.


	14. Epilogue

“V, come on!” Nero pulled on V’s hand, effectively yanking him out of the car.

“Nero, be patient please,” V pleaded, tripping over his own feet somewhat, “I-I don’t know about this…”

“I told you I’d bring you here, didn’t I?” Nero grinned, “Besides, this is a great place for us to actually be boyfriends without Nico getting in the way.”

The word ‘boyfriends’ still made V’s stomach flutter, even though they had technically been an official couple for over three months now. Nero was correct, however. Privacy was impossible with his nosy mechanic around, to the point that she teased them when they even weren't within close proximity of another. The hunter at least had some ammunition to turn back on her in regards to her very recent date with Lady, something which V found to be rather tasteless but if it got Nico to shut up, he wasn't going to complain. 

On the whole, however, everything else had settled nicely into place; his relationship with Nero, his friendship with Lady and Trish and Patty, the most abnormal thing was adjusting to having the proud Phantom as his new familiar. He and Griffon had done nothing except butt heads for the last few weeks, and it was extremely uncomfortable for V, who now had to deal with two demons bickering. Initially, he'd expected a degree of judgement from Phantom for not being Nelo Angelo, for wanting so desperately to cast aside his old self, but it was the opposite. He had been surprised to learn that Phantom looked down on his past self.

_"Nelo Angelo was weak, that was why Dante defeated him," the spider explained, preening as best a lava spider could preen after a particularly messy job._

_"I'm not much better, not physically anyway," V said, leaning on his cane._

_"I do not speak of physical prowess," the spider said, "Nelo Angelo was weak because he refused to accept his human side, to accept you, and he was defeated. Look at you now, free of Mundus' spell, standing on your own, unchained and able to make your own fate."_

_"Are you suggesting Vergil is weak?"_

_"Vergil, Nelo Angelo, makes no difference to me," Phantom huffed, rubbing at his face with one of his mandibles, "I came to you, we made a contract. Believe me, I wouldn't have even toyed with the idea if I didn't think you were worthy."_

_"I'm flattered, Phantom."_

_"I do wish that damnable bird had stayed in the dark though."_

_"No one asked your opinion!" Griffon shouted from somewhere overhead._

Earlier that week, Nero had sprung a surprise trip to Fortuna on him, leaving Lady and Trish in charge of the office. V had idly wondered if visiting Fortuna would rekindle any of Vergil's memories of coming here, but there was nothing, it was a new experience and just as wonderful as Nero had described it. Perhaps it was because the city was so old fashioned, but the air was sweet and clear, rich with the smells of flowers and incense mixed with the salty tang of the sea. Nero had practically bounded into the city, dragging a bewildered V behind him. What was even more overwhelming was the strangers, or strangers to him rather, who saw Nero and happily greeted him, glad to see him back in the city. V felt somewhat left behind in all the chaos, what with all the people trying to get over to Nero to give him a pat on the shoulder or to shake his hand. It made V anxious, fearful he was going to get separated and lost, but Nero managed to squeeze out of the crowd and back over to him, taking his hand with a reassuring smile. 

Over the course of the last few days, Nero had taken him to the old chapel where the debacle with Dante had initially started, although it had since been re-purposed into a memorial for those who had lost their lives in the attack. They went to the market, bustling with even more people eager to greet Nero and watched the sunset at the docks, Nero took him to Fortuna Castle to show him the library tucked away in the back. It was...a lot to take in, V was usually totally drained by the end of the day from all the new spectacles he had seen. The day would end with them returning to the hotel, ordering dinner out, and then spending the night curled up together, V wouldn't have a day end any other way at this point. 

Today was different, they had slept in and had what Nico would have referred to as a 'lazy day', mostly just driving around and checking out local shops. By late afternoon, they parked on a residential street V was unfamiliar with and Nero pulled him out of the car. 

Nero guided him down the street and up to the stairs of a small, old fashioned apartment duplex.

“Ready?” Nero asked, giving V’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“What if she doesn’t like me?”

“I told you, V,” Nero rang the doorbell, “Kyrie isn’t capable of hating anyone.”

After a minute, the door opened, and they were greeted by a smiling, petite brunette in a cream colored dress and a pale blue sweater.

“Nero!” the girl said brightly, embracing the hunter in a tight hug, “This is a surprise! How are you?”

“Great, I’m great,” Nero replied, smiling, “Sorry for dropping in last minute.”

“No, no! You’re always welcome here,” she noticed V attempting to hide behind his boyfriend. 

“Who’s this?”

“Oh, V! C’mere!” Nero grabbed V’s arm gently and pulled him over, “Kyrie, this is V. My, uh..."

"Your boyfriend?" Kyrie asked with a giggle.

"Y-yeah," Nero smiled crookedly. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, V,” Kyrie said with the brightest, kindest smile V had ever seen, “Stop hiding behind Nero and come over here.”

V shyly stepped away and Kyrie immediately embraced him in a tight hug. She was a lot stronger than she looked…

“So, what’s for dinner?” Nero asked as Kyrie released V.

“Oh, I haven’t decided yet,” Kyrie gave Nero a look, “I wasn’t excepting two guests after all.”

“Er…right…”

“Well, don’t just stand there, come in!” Kyrie ushered them over the threshold and into the sweet smelling apartment. V glanced at the wall of photos, most of which were of Kyrie and Nero, along with a man V didn’t recognize. They all looked…happy.

He trailed after Nero and Kyrie into the kitchen, feeling a bit out of place, like an ink smudge on a bright piece of cloth.

“I can cook, if that helps!” Nero said, Kyrie smacked him with a hand towel.

“I wouldn’t be a very good hostess if I did that!” she laughed.

“Come on!” Nero whined playfully, “We did just casually show up, at least let me help out!”

V leaned against the counter quietly, watching the two banter back and forth.

“Why don’t we see what V wants,” Kyrie said.

“Me?"

“Yes you, there’s no one else who goes by that name here,” Nero teased, trying to make a grab for a nearby apron but Kyrie smacked him with the towel again.

“I wouldn’t know where to start…” V admitted, “Would it be…odd to ask for waffles...with fruit?”

“Waffles? It’s five o’clock in the- ow!”

Kyrie had given Nero a solid smack with a brightly colored spatula.

“I can do breakfast for dinner,” Kyrie said cheerfully, “I think there’s some fruit preserves in the pantry, would you get them, Nero?”

“You gonna hit me again if I say no?”

“I can get them,” V offered.

“It’s too much for one person, c’mon,” Nero led V to a door tucked in the back, the shelves beyond lined with countless cans and containers. 

“Let’s see…” Nero started passing random glass containers to V, “Apricot, blueberry, mango, pear, peach, apple butter, strawberry…oh, wait that's gravy...”

“Nero, I only have so many arms,” V said desperately, now fearful he was going to drop something.

“You can take all of those back to Kyrie then, I’ll bring out the rest,” Nero replied. Shadow materialized next to him and V carefully passed her a jar that was threatening to fall free. The two of the returned to the kitchen.

“Um, where do you want these?” V asked.

“You can put them on the- oh!” Kyrie jumped, startled by Shadow’s sudden appearance.

“The counter?” V finished, carefully placing the armload down and then retrieving the jar from Shadow’s mouth.

“Where did…?”

“Shadow is one of my familiars,” V explained, “I can dismiss her if she’s making you uncomfortable.”

“No it’s just…I wasn’t expecting it at all,” she looked at the big cat, tilting her head to the side, “Does she bite?”

“Only if you’re a demon,” V laughed. Shadow padded over and sat down expectantly in front of Kyrie, who reached out and ran her hand down Shadow’s back.

“Oh my goodness, she’s so soft!”

“Yeah, soft until she turns into a ball of spikes,” Nero sloppily dropped the pile of jars onto the counter next to V’s neatly arranged selection.

“Be careful...” V grumbled.

“Can she really turn into a ball of spikes?”

“She can turn into many things, most of them sharp,” V said as he set about propping the other jars up.

“Aw, such a pretty kitty! She doesn’t look all that fearsome!”

V looked over at Nero incredulously.

“Told you, best in everyone.”

Shadow didn’t seem terribly offended by Kyrie using both hands to smush and rub her face. In fact, the big cat just seemed to be eating it up.

“Nero, you didn’t have to bring _all_ the preserves out!”

“You didn’t specify which ones you wanted!”

V had to laugh.

The trio chatted in the kitchen while Kyrie made waffles, most of the discussion was about Nero’s work and Kyrie’s daily life in Fortuna. V didn’t have much to add.

“V, you hunt demons too, right?” Kyrie inquired.

“Ah, yes I do.”

“That’s what he has his own demons for,” Nero explained, “Can’t fight if you’ll get knocked over by a stiff wind.”

“Excuse you, I’ve put on a little weight.”

“A _little_ , you’re still thin as a rail,” Nero smiled, “But I’m used to that.”

“Hmph.”

“Don’t worry, Kyrie _always_ makes too much, so eat as much as you want.”

“You know I’ve got a lousy appetite,” V rolled his eyes.

“Not with her cooking you won’t.”

And indeed there was a _lot_ to eat. V, true to his word, didn’t eat as much as his hunter boyfriend did. Shadow however, happily helped herself to the leftovers though.

“How long are you two staying in town?” Kyrie asked.

“Maybe a few more days, we've been enjoying not having Nico sticking her head into our room every five minutes unless we propped a chair against the door,” Nero said, reclining in his chair, arms behind his head, "I don't know why Dante never had a lock installed on those doors."

“Nero took me to the market yesterday,” V added, “It was…there was a lot. It was wonderful."

“Between that and all the people trying to get my attention. Man, being the local hero sucks.”

Kyrie laughed, “I take it Nero told you about the Savior incident?”

“He did."

“Yes, pulling people out of demonic constructs seems to have become a hobby of mine,” the hunter noted dryly.

"We also visited that memorial in town," V added, Kyrie's expression seemed to turn somber for a moment.

"Nero did you...?" she started.

"I didn't have a chance to get flowers, but you know Credo was never into that sort of junk," Nero leaned forward again, resting his elbows on the table, "But...I did stop by and say hello."

"That's good," Kyrie nodded, she looked over at V, "I'm sorry, V. I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

"No, it's fine. I take it Credo is the man in those photographs?" V gestured to the wall. 

"Yes, he was my older brother," Kyrie smiled sadly, "He...he passed away trying to stop the Savior from being resurrected." 

"I'm very sorry, I didn't know...Nero didn't mention that," V shot Nero an irritated look. 

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Don't be too hard on him, V," Kyrie placed her hand on his arm, "You can't really blame him for keeping it to himself."

V sighed, she had a point. Together, they had been slowly coaxing things out into the open, especially if it was in regards to V's nightmares, but sometimes he forgot that Nero had wounds of his own that needed tending too. He got the feeling that Nero was more intent on V's problems over his own. That was such a Nero thing to do. 

"Sorry, I  _was_ going to tell you...at some point," Nero rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't mean..."

"I know, Nero. It's okay, we can talk about it when you're ready," V said, smiling at his boyfriend, Nero honestly looked relieved. If V had learned anything from watching his heated bickering with Nico, it was that putting too much pressure on him would cause him to shut down. Nero didn't try to force anything out of him, and V decided to honor that respect.

"Goodness, V, you're quite the gentle touch, aren't you?" Kyrie teased. 

"I have to be with this one."

"Oi."

"Oh, can I ask a favor of you two?"

“What’s up?”

Kyrie got up from her seat and disappeared into the living room, much to the curiosity of the two men. She returned a moment later with a camera in her hands.

“I want a picture of the three of us, do you mind?”

“I don't, V?" Nero asked, looking at him.

"Not at all," V took Nero's hand and followed him out into the warmly lit lounge area. Kyrie was busily setting up the camera atop a stack of books that were on the coffee table. 

Kyrie pointed at the couch, "Sit right over there- perfect! Now I need to set the timer..."

V found himself seated between Nero and Kyrie, Nero's arm around his shoulder. 

“Alright! Smile!”

Before the timer had a chance to even go off, Shadow had evidently grown curious about what the three humans were doing. She walked right in front of the camera, giving it a sniff before the flash went off, startling her so much she swatted at the device, sending it flying across the room. 

“Oh no!”

Nero burst out laughing, Kyrie rushed over to retrieve the camera and although she  _appeared_ to be attempting to sound distressed, her face was split into a huge smile. V couldn't help himself, covering his mouth as he laughed.

After Kyrie made sure the camera wasn't damaged, she checked the photograph it had spat out. It was a greatly foreshortened shot of Shadow's nose, V and Nero were barely visible and Kyrie was obscured behind the black blob entirely. 

Around their breathless laughter, Nero insisted on keeping that one to show Nico later. V dismissed Shadow to prevent further accidents, after he had apologized profusely for any damages done. 

“It’s fine, this camera’s been through worse, I’m sure,” Kyrie sniffed, wiping her watering eyes with her sleeve. She gave the men a determined look, "Alright! Let's try this again!"

While Kyrie was setting up the camera again, Nero gently nuzzled V's hair, an unspoken word of affection that made V sigh contently. Kyrie rejoined them on the couch, this time looping her arm around V's. 

“Smile everyone!”

Warm with laughter, V had no problem smiling a true, genuine, happy smile.

He found exactly what he’d so desperately craved, and with people who didn't despise him or simply regard him as an extension of Vergil. Maybe it was through his own strength, his own wishes to be free, but he often thought of what he had said to Nero as he was reaching the end of his existence; " _I wanted to be protected and loved."_

Here, sitting on the couch in the warmth of a tiny apartment, he was at the side of the man who'd promised him just that. The very man who had climbed the evil tower of Temen-Ni-Gru to rescue him from the clutches of an evil witch. 

Cliché, truly. Something out of a fairytale.

He had friends now, he had a  _family_. A strange little family, for sure, but a family none-the-less. 

V was not just a husk of some power-hungry madman's cast away memories, Vergil's disgust of his human side and the weakness that came with it. He was just V. 

And V finally had his happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!  
> Thank you again to everyone who's read, left reviews and kudos! (*≧∀≦*)

**Author's Note:**

> "I have original projects I should be writing," said I.  
> "Nay," my brain declared, "You shall write this fanfiction instead."
> 
> Critiques and criticism welcome.


End file.
